


Twisted Sisters

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 70,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Deals are struck. Hearts are broken. It's an all out war between these two girls and this emotional rollercoaster they ride in an attempt to help save the world.But with a Demon standing with one and an Angel with another their jobs get that much harder.Angel on your shoulder, Devil on your back. That was true enough for these two cousins.| Crowley x OC || Castiel x Cousin!OC |





	1. Chapter 1

If there was ever a force to be reckoned with it was them. Two girls who became thrown into the hunting life at a young age. Eleven and eight. That's not a life that any child should have to go through, yet here they were.

They weren't the best that was for sure, but they were good enough to have lived this long in the game. Saving people, hunting things -- It's just what they did.

"Yeah. Yeah. No mom. Yeah."

The older of the two spoke on the phone. Her mother had called to check up on them.

"Yeah. Yeah, no Judy's fine, she's driving."

Judy glanced at her cousin, Nikki, as she continued to drive down the road in their truck. Nikki hummed listening to her mother talking on the phone.

"Aunt Laura says 'hi'."

Nikki said giving a slight eye roll. Judy just chuckled and replied back to make her aunt happy.

"Yeah, look mom I gotta go, we're almost there. Yeah, yeah Winchesters. Alright mom. Love you too. Alright. Bye."

Nikki hung up the phone and sighed deeply. She ran her fingers through her dyed jet black undercut styled hair. She glanced at Judy.

"So Sam said this place was their grandfather's?"

"Yeah. Men of Letters."

"Huh, never heard of em."

"Pretty sure that was the point."

Judy chuckled. Judy was much shorter and Skinner than Nikki. Nikki was bulky in muscle but had a chubby body and was tall. Both girls had black hair - dyed - only Judy kept hers long and girlish where as Nikki kept it short and easy to manage. Judy was a ghost white compared to Nikki, but still even the elder had a farmer's tan.

Judy dressed in plad and leggings. Where as Nikki dressed in all black and black jeans. Nikki also had several tattoos and face pericings -- Judy had none.

"So Miss. Smarty-pants. How long till we're there?"

"GPS says 45 minutes."

"Great."

Nikki rolled her eyes and relaxed against the truck door. She closed her blue and golden speckled eyes hoping to get a nap in before reaching this bunker where their friends - Sam and Dean Winchester - were currently staying.

* * *

When Judy pulled up and shut the truck off she glanced over at Nikki who was barely awake when they arrived.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate long trip?"

Nikki asked stretching as she climbed out of the truck as Judy rolled her eyes. She slid down out of the truck and landed on her feet. Walking to the back the girls grabbed their bags right as the bunker door opened. Nikki glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Sammy! Dean!"

She said forgetting her bag and walking over to the boys. Her arms out wide as she embraced them both together. They chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Yeah, how was the trip?"

Dean and Sam asked. Nikki huffed and stretched out her arms once she let them go.

"I always did hate long car rides Indiana is a long ways away."

The boys chuckled. Judy joined them shortly after and Nikki went back to the truck to collect her things.

* * *

"Wowie!"

Nikki exclaimed with her duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked out among the machines, and library -- this place was huge.

"Yeah, that's what we thought at first too."

Dean chuckled nodding his head for the girls to follow. Judy followed behind Dean and Nikki behind Sam as they entered the bunker. Dean and Sam showed them the whole place.

Kitchen, computer room, spare rooms, their room, bathroom, garage -- the basement.

"Kinky."

Nikki said with a nod of her head looking from the chair to the chains to the things on the wall. Judy just chuckled to herself, always finding her older cousin's humor funny.

"Well, how about some lunch? I'm hungry and I'm sure you girls are?"

Dean said casting a look toward his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Dean, they probably wanna relax -- "

"Nah dude, I'm starving. I mean look at me. You think I don't love eating?"

Nikki said patting her stomach making Judy burst out laughing.

"Same."

She muttered. Dean flashes s genuinesmile toward his brother causing Sam to chuckle unsurely between the three hungry people.

"Alright. Guess we'll head to the diner."

"Is there pie?"

Nikki asked pipping up knowing it would get a reaction out of Dean. The man turned and smiled.

"Well duh!"

Dean patted his stomach just like she had done. Causing Nikki to bust out laughing this time.

* * *

"So these trails? Y'all didn't mention much on the phone except you needed help?"

Nikki said as she chewed on her burger. Dean stuffed a fry into his mouth nodding. Sam and Judy sat off to the side looking disturbed with their eating habits.

"Right, well, we only know so much at a time. We're on the second part of the trials -- Sammy here is the one doing them."

Dean said nodding toward Sam. Nikki arched a brow looking between the two brothers.

"Him? Not you?"

She questioned. Sam looked confused, maybe slightly offended.

"No offense Sammy, but Deano here -- well, you're more of a book smarte kinda guy. Figured Dean would be the one doing the trails, not you."

Nikki said with a shrug.

"I hate to say it, but she's right."

Judy pipped up. The boys just looked at her and she gave a shrug before biting into her chicken sandwich.

"Well, it didn't happen that way. Now we're on step two -- "

"What was step one pray tell?"

"Bathing in Hellhound blood."

Nikki stopped chewing her burger and looked at Dean and Sam both. Judy glanced at Nikki as if the two knew something the boys didn't.

"What?"

Dean questioned. Nikki swallowed her burger she had in her mouth and adjusted in her seat.

"Crowley paid me a little visit last night in our motel room."

Nikki explained. The boy's eyes shot open and they glanced between the girls.

"He what?"

Dean all but snarled. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Look, you can't blame me -- the guy has been dropping by ever since he met us at Bobby's when Bobby was wheeling around. I can't get rid of him even if I could!"

"He's pretty interested in her. He's stalking her."

Judy chimed in causing Nikki to roll her eyes.

"And when were you gonna tell us this? Nikki, he could kill you!"

"Sammy, I didn't think anything of it. He drops by, flirts, sometimes shares information and then leaves!"

Dean scoffed and pushed his plate out of the way. He seemed to have lost his appetite after hearing that little bit of news.

"But he dropped by last night because he knew we were coming to see y'all. He went on about some guy y'all had that he wanted and was trying to get information out of me -- "

"Bitch, it was more than information he was tryna get from you!"

Judy chimed in causing Nikki's face to go red. She glared at her cousin.

"Oh okay Angel-lover."

Judy seemed to shut her mouth after an awkward laugh. The brothers looked between one another. Nikki cleared her throat.

"Point is -- he comes and goes. I didn't tell him diddly squat about anything. But I am curious about this... Kile?"

"Kevan."

Sam corrected. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, that guy."

She said causing Sam and Dean to look at one another knowing that there was a lot more that they had yet to tell the girls.

But best save that for the bunker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam explained everything the two girls needed to know about the trails and Kevan. It was well into the afternoon when Nikki and Judy both got settled into the bunker. And it wasn't until a little later did they emerge from their rooms.

Both were laughing to one another which caught Sam's attention.

"You girls doing okay?"

He questioned watching Nikki and Judy both walking into the library. Nikki grin and laughed a little more. She shook her head and glanced around the room.

"Just wondering where our guardian angel might be."

She said to Sam before she smirked and walked into the kitchen leaving Judy and Sam alone in the library. Sam watches the elder go before he looked back at Judy and somewhat snorted out a chuckle.

"She's changed a bit over the years."

Sam said causing Judy to nod her head and roll her eyes. Sam presses his lips together and closed his book slowly.

"How have you been? It's been a while."

"Uh, good. Yourself, Sam?"

Judy said pulling out a chair across the table from Sam. Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Busy. Uh. Really busy actually."

He said with an unsure chuckle. Judy nodded her head a bit.

"I head from Nikki y'all stopped the... apocalypse?"

"Oh, yeah well we've had a lot happening. Did Nikki tell you about Bobby?"

There was silence that fell into the library. Sam took that as either she knew or -- his answer came quickly when Judy looked away.

"Yeah. When Dean told her is when I found out."

She said scratching her neck with her right hand. Sam nodded a little looking at the younger woman. He understood. Judy really liked Bobby, he was like an uncle to her. And to lose family was something the brothers knew far too well.

* * *

In the kitchen when Nikki walked in she couldn't help but smile seeing Dean sitting at the table eating a huge sandwich. Her grin only widened when she walked over to the bread and meats that Dean still had sitting out as if he was going to make a second sandwich.

"Mind if I make one?"

Nikki asked grabbing some bread and the mayo. Dean was chewing on his food and shook his head. He looked at Nikki. She had changed since the last time he seen her. She had seemed to lose weight, but she had multiple face pericings -- nose ring, cheeks, lips and then her once blondish hair was black. And her tattoos on her hands and arms -- he wouldn't have guessed her to be the type.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't curious about her change in station.

"So, been a while."

Dean said through chewing his food. Nikki smiled and nodded. She had always liked Dean, they were similar in the lot of things much like how Sam and Judy were.

It was odd the olders and the youngers stuck together.

"Yeah, it's been wow almost three years? Three years right?"

Dean thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head agreeing. After all he was gone for nearly a year in Purgatory.

Dean watched as Nikki put a sandwich together and tied and put back all the meat and bread. The condiments closed and she slid beside Dean. She took a huge bite out of her sandwich and gave a small moan.

Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"So, what's your plans after you help us?"

"You mean close the gates of Hell?"

There was a pause. She finished chewing on her food before she got up from the table and walked over to the old timey fridge. She was always fascinated by older things. Opening the fridge she rolled her eyes.

There was beer and water.

She opted for the water not being a fan of Dean's piss-water.

"I dunno. We don't really work cases like y'all do. Maybe we'll -- stick around?"

She said opening the bottle of water and took a big gulp while she walked back over to her sandwich. Dean just smiled and nodded a little.

"I'd like that."

Nikki glanced over at Dean and shared his smile right before she took a huge chunk out of her meal.

* * *

Nikki sighed as her back hit Judy's bed. Judy glanced over at her cousin who was grinning.

"What?"

Judy questioned knowing that look. Nikki couldn't keep her grin from widening as she sat up in bed. She looked to Judy.

"So remember how you said you wanted to hang out with the brothers more?"

Judy arched a brow not understanding where she was going with this, but nodded.

"Dean has offered for us to stay and hunt with them even after we do this job. Well, I kinda asked, but he agreed. He'd like for us to stay."

Judy jumped swirling on the bed to see Nikki better. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped.

"Seriously!? That means -- "

"Feathers."

Nikki teased. Judy laughed louder than expected.

"Don't let the boys hear you call him that!"

"Oh, what is Moose and Squirrel gonna do about it?"

Nikki laughed causing Judy to laugh even harder. They both grinned at each other before talking for a while longer about their respective angels and demons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Nikki yelled running down the street. Her chubby stomach bouncing every swift move of her legs down the alley. Her black boots splashing through the puddles. She came stumbling to a quick stop when the thing she had been running from appeared right in front of her.

"Hello, darling."

She gulped and flashed him a grin.

"Crowley. Evenin'."

She said standing up straight and inhaling deeply. She knew she was in hot water now seeing the narrowing of Crowley's eyes. He stood there straight, his hands in his jacket pockets, and his head turned slightly to the side.

Crowley hummed his eyes locked to Nikki.

"So, darling, mind telling me what you're doing creeping down dark allies this late at night?"

He questioned walking a bit closer to her. She stood her ground as she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced around a bit clearing her throat as Crowley came closer.

"Just taking a stroll. Not spying on you like you apparently are me."

She said as Crowley chuckled under his breath. He eyed her closely seeing that she was attempting to be smart with him -- he liked it. He liked the idea of getting her panties in a bunch.

He's always loved playing games with her.

"Says the woman who was spying on me with my little cab meeting."

She sputtered her lips and teadered on her heels.

"Oh, okay, your magestiy."

Crowley stopped about a foot before her. He chuckled again pulling his hand out of his coat he reached up and pointed toward her. His finger shaking a bit at her, his eyes still narrowed.

"You know, you've got a smart mouth on you. Perhaps I should put you over my knee. But I'm sure you'd like that too much."

"I'm sure we'd both like that too much."

Nikki snapped back seeing Crowley arched a brow.

"What? You brought it up."

She shrugged her shoulders. Crowley couldn't help but smirk his lips twitching. He lowered his hand back into his jacket pockets.

* * *

"You sure she's okay? She hasn't called like she said she would after checking up on him."

Dean asked looking at Judy. The both of them in the Impala together. She frowned deeply looking over her Facebook IM to see when she was last active.

It was well over twenty minutes ago.

"I'll message her."

Judy said tapping her fingers along the screen. She wouldn't admit that she was terribly worried. Ever since Crowley had contacted Nikki about what was happening back in the motel Nikki had seemed off.

"Hey? She say anything?"

Dean questioned looking at Judy as he drove. She shook her head. This was unlike Nikki to not reply right away to her. They were such a close knit family and for her to not do that was very out of character.

"She's not answering. Something's wrong."

She replied. She turned her phone screen off and put it in her lap. She sighed through her nose knowing that something must have happened to her.

"Hey, hey -- She's fine. She's fine, Sammy is fine. We're gonna be fine."

Dean said as he excelled on the peddle gaining speed in Baby.

Judy closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't just pray to God or anyone -- she prayed to Cas. Dean told her that Cas was out doing his own thing right now, but she needed her feathered friend now more than ever. The stress was building and it was starting to show.

She didn't know what she was going to do if something ended up happening to Nikki. In all honesty, she would probably break down the doors of Hell to get her back.

But she would live avoiding that at all costs if she could.

* * *

When they arrived they found one dead reaper and Nikki no where to be found. Judy was low key freaking out and she knew Dean was doing the same. Now Sam seemed to be stuck in Purgatory and Nikki was no where to be found.

Things had begun happy and joyful, and the boys had been happy to see the girls again. But now, with Nikki and Sam both missing their happy little reunion was far from what it once was.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened almost instantly. Nikki hasn't even registered what the hell happened when she found herself in, well, Hell. Crowley sighed walking his way toward his throne and took his seat. She took a moment to look around. It was a good size room. It was dark, stone structures, pillars. There were candles to light the room, tables and chairs -- it looked like a modern day castle set up; whoever would have guessed this is what Hell looked like?

"So, what's Moose's plan going to Purgatory all alone?"

He questioned relaxing against the throne. Nikki looked to him and frowned. What the hell made him think she was telling him anything about the Winchester's plans was beyond her.

And Crowley seemed to catch onto this.

He sighed rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Nikki fell to her knees yelling in pain. It felt like she had been hit with something blunt against her legs. Crowley tapped his finger against the arm of his throne.

"I don't like asking twice, darling. No matter how much I enjoy that silver tongue of yours. Do not test me or you'll hurt."

She hissed. Her legs weren't - thankfully - broken, but she was in extreme pain. Gritting her teeth she hissed through them.

"Bite me, asshole!"

Crowley watched her eyes narrow as he snapped his fingers again and she doubled over before falling to the floor holding her back crying out in agony. Her head titled back against the floor causing her hair to fan out while her back arched with her hand pressed to it.

"Rain check on that. Right now, I want to know what you're not telling me. Do you honestly think this smart? Just tell me and the pain will stop."

Crowley said watching her body wither against the cold and dirty stone floor. He exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Or maybe perhaps I'll just ask that sister of yours -- "

"Alright! Alright God damn it!"

Nikki cried out struggling to sit up on her knees as she rolled over onto her stomach. She was short of breath due to the sheer pain in her back and legs, but somehow still managed to find the strength to sit up to look at Crowley.

Her hair was all in front of her face before she moved it to the side with a shake of her head.

"Sam went to Purgatory to come here! He's coming to Hell!"

"Why?"

"I dunno to get a soul or something! I was only partly listening since it didn't involve me!"

Crowley grew quiet as she pondered for a moment. Why would Sam bloody Winchester come to Hell just for a soul? It was obvious that he needed more information so his eyes darted back to Nikki.

"What are they planning? I know about their little profit Kevan. I know that it has something to do with the demon tablet. And I know that -- "

"Look that sounds swell and all but that's all waaaay above my pay grade pal."

Nikki said shaking her head. Crowley huffed. Crowley could see by the adittued she gave and the tone in her voice that she dastardly telling the truth and partly pissed off due to the pain. Rising from his throne he walked over to stand right before her.

She arched a brow obviously wishing to know what the hell he was thinking. When his chubby fingers gripped around her chin she grunted being caused to look at him directly killing her back in the process.

"I could kill you, you know. Snap my fingers. Easiest thing in the world."

He warned. And for the first time Crowley seen something different in the woman when he raised his free hand holding his fingers together.

For the first time Crowley was given a dead ass look. A look that nearly dared him to do it. A look that even scared himself to see from the woman he had come to known.

"I'm tired Crowley, I really am, so don't tease me with something that I can't have."

He was shocked. Shocked to hear such words coming from her mouth. Shocked to see the truth behind her eyes.

She wanted to die.

She honestly wanted this.

He lowered his self to her level crouching before her yet keeping his hand on her chin.

"Look at you. Twenty-five years old. Kick ass hunter. And I mean -- really sweety, you want to end it all with the snap of my fingers?"

Crowley huffed and with a snap Nikki's eyes widened. Her body no longer in pain and felt actually better than it had before he brought her down to her knees. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're bloody mad."

He muttered releasing her face and standing back up tall.

"Right, you're coming with me, darling. Time to have a little chit-chat with this so called family of yours."

* * *

Judy was trying her best to hold it together when Sam sliced his arm open in the middle of those woods releasing Bobby's soul up to Heaven. Sam and Dean were crazy for even trying this, but even more crazy for making it work.

"Wait, why isn't he going?"

Judy asked seeing Bobby's soul lingering around in the air as if he was trapped by some unseen force. Sam and Dean looked to one another confused.

"Hello boys."

The sudden deep and gruffled accent called out behind them. Dean as ready to jump shit when his voice became caught in the back of his throat.

It wasn't just Crowley, but on her knees beside him behind held to the ground was Nikki. Judy felt her heart stop in her chest seeing that her family was alive and as well as one could be in their situation.

"Crowley! Let them both go!"

Dean spat his voice echoing through the pines and the open night sky. Crowley gave an unamused chuckle as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So demanding just like kitten here. But we see where her little spitfire mouth got her."

"Let her go, Crowley!"

Judy spat having to be held back by Sam. Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"Shut your mouth, chipmunk, the adults are talking."

And with a wave of his hand Judy was sent flying across the dirt covered forest floor. She grunted as the flew sideways and rolled to a stop.

"God damn it, Crowley! Leave her the fuck alone!"

Nikki spat only to get an eye from Crowley warning her to shut her mouth as well.

"Now, since we're on the same page, I want Bobby Singer back. Or we can do the whole ugly song and dance and you can die. Your choice boys."

Crowley said as both Sam and Dean started to charge at him. He sighed and with a wave of his hands he sent the boy's backs smashing into some tree trunks where they became pinned. Nikki grunted as the tried to rise to her feet, but given Crowley's powers he just arched a brow looking down at her.

"Come on darling, you look good on your knees beside me. Don't ruin a good thing, kitten. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

He said winking at her as his hand reached out for the side of her face, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She gritted her teeth at that action making Crowley chuckle. But he wasn't chuckling for long.

He staggered to the side when a gun shot went off. He cursed loudly as the bullet went through the leg of his meat suit taking him down to his own knee. He glanced toward Judy, his eyes narrowed and pissed seeing her standing there holding a gun.

"You little bitch!"

He spat using his powers to not only dig the bullet out but to send her flying again only this time into a tree causing a hard fall to the ground where she didn't move. Nikki felt a rush of panic rush through her body hearing the loud thump of her cousins small body hitting the ground.

"Judy? Judy!"

She cried out helpless to do damn near much of anything.

"Crowley you kill her and I swear I'll fucking drag her out of Hell myself!"

Nikki spat watching as Crowley pulled the bullet from his leg.

"Crowley!"

Another voice called causing the demon to roll his eyes. Sam and Dean seen an angel, Naomi, standing there looking posh as ever. Crowley turned his attention to her they spoke about Bobby Singer and about realising his soul to Heaven.

"Can just let a good thing go. What do I get in return?"

"Your life."

Naomi spat as two more angels appeared beside her. Crowley snorted and snapped his fingers, knowing when he was beaten. Bobby's soul was sprung free and went up to Heaven. Nikki wasn't paying much attention as she had her eyes locked with Judy -- who had still yet to move.

It wasn't until Nikki heard Crowley flirting with the angel didn't something irk her tremendously. She gritted her teeth and sent a glare into the back of Crolwey's head catching Naomi's attention and a bit of Crowley's.

He smirked.

Finally Naomi ended up scaring Crowley off and the boys and Nikki was free to move. Nikki climbed to her feet and rushed toward Judy who she carefully looked over. Her head had a knot on the back of it the size of her hand, but nothing seemed broken.

She had a pulse and was breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will fucking _**end**_ him!"

Nikki snapped looking at Dean. Sam was currently in Judy's room wrapping her head the best he could. Nikki had been praying for hours to Castiel and yet still the angel had no come to her aid.

"Hey, I want Crowley dead as much as you, but you can't go in there guns blazing right now. Because right now, your sister needs you."

Dean said giving the woman his pep talk. He had been in her position more times than he could count when Sammy was hurt. And he hates to admit it, but he flew off the handle just like Nikki was doing now.

She gritted her teeth together and brushed her hands through her hair.

"I don't fucking understand why Cas isn't answering either! He always answers!"

"Cas is dealing with his own thing right now with Metatron."

Nikki arched a brow. Dean rolled his eyes giving a very small explanation as to who the man was and how they came to find him. Nikki rubbed her head and sighed.

"Alright. So we just basically have to play the damn waiting game? I'm not doing that. If Cas won't come for me then you call him."

She ordered. Dean should have been taken back by her emotional outlash, but he wasn't. He understood the feeling of helplessness.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ever ask is you try, Dean."

Nikki said as she entered Judy's room when Sam came out. Nikki sat in that room for barely even a minute and suddenly a gust of air hit the back of her body. She was bent down next to the bed, or at least had been before she turned her head with a quickness.

"Cas!"

Her tone was angry and when she rose from her chair her whole body showed it as well. Cas looked from Nikki then to Judy. His eyes narrowed as he approached the bed.

"You don't come when I call -- yet Dean makes one little prayer and you're all over his dick! The fuck man?"

"What happened to her?"

He questioned not answering her question. Nikki gritted her teeth together and brushed off his obviousness.

"Crowley. He tossed her like a rag doll against the tree."

Cas frowned his hand coming out and hovering over her head. There came a light from his hand. Nikki watched as he worked his healing powers. She watched as his hand was glowing nearly consuming her whole head it was so small.

Nikki stood there and watched as Judy's eyes started to flutter. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she seen those greenish-blue eyes opening slowly.

"Judy..."

She sighed dropping back down into the chair beside the bed. Her head hung low happy to see her cousin was awake after such a serious injury. Cas lowered his hand from the littler ones forehead.

"Cas?"

Her dry throat croaked out. The angel looked down at the younger one with worried eyes. He sighed deeply his fingers coming out and touching her forehead causing her to close her eyes.

"She needs to properly rest. She will sleep for a while. When she awakes, she will be fully healed."

Nikki folded her arms over her chest as she looked to Cas.

"You gonna tell me why you answer for pretty boy, but not me?"

"I've been busy."

Cas explained. Nikki rolled her eyes. She chewed her inner lip and huffed. Smacking her knees she rose from the chair.

"Well, you're here now. So thank you."

"Nikki?"

She was preparing to turn around and leave to go to the kitchen, when Cas stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder and seen his look.

"You said this was Crowley? Why did he attack her? She has explained that Crowley tends to avoid causing havoc with you both."

Nikki raised her hands and huffed turning on the balls of her heels.

"Because she shot him, because he was holding me against the brothers as leverage. Sam went to Hell and gathered Bobby's soul and Crowley found out, took me, and then all this happened."

Cas narrowed his eyes a bit listening. He took in what she said and then looked back over at Judy.

"I must return to my work. Keep her safe."

"I try."

She said as a woosh of wind filled the room and Cas vanished. She rubbed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Judy came round and things grew quiet in the bunker. It was almost like everyone was walking on egg shells. Until Dean finally broke the silence.

"We need Crowley."

Dean said looking at Nikki. She glanced up from her phone, her brow arched, confused.

"We do?"

"For the final trial. We need him."

She arched a brow, obviously wondering why the hell they needed Crowley. Dean pressed his lips together.

"Can you pull him to a meeting?"

"Can I -- "

Nikki started only to look at Dean as if he had a double head. She then rolled her eyes as she put her phone in her pocket as she stood up from her chair.

"Why? Why do we need Crowley and why do I need to be the one to call him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest almost glaring at Dean. Dean cleared his throat a bit seeing the uneasiness.

"Just trust me on this we need his help with the last trail."

She frowned and tapped her fingers against her arm. Dean could see the gears turning in her head. She was trying to figure out what Dean's plan was with working with Crowley.

"Fine. But whatever you plan on doing I don't want him around Judy."

"He won't be, trust me."

Dean said nodding his head. He clasped his hand over the woman's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I guess let's get crackin."

Dean said with a nod of his head. Nikki nodded before she watched him vanish from the room. She bit her bottom lip before she pulled out her phone. She typed in the number '666' and ran her thumb across the edge of her phone.

Her fingers then begun to type up her message.

* * *

"So, Cas?"

Nikki asked Judy as the girl just grinned and laughed almost embarrassed like. Nikki smiled softly. The two girls were driving to the store together. They needed some things for the bunker.

Ham sandwiches can only be appealing for so long.

So the girls were out doing some shopping while the boys were dealing with Crowley. Speaking of which a buzz came from her pocket. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she noticed Crowley finally replied.

 

Crowley: Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a text from you, darling. Just couldn't get the idea of being on your knees in front of me out of your head?

 

Nikki gulped and she felt her face warm. She typed back before sliding her phone back into her pocket. She chuckled looking over at Judy.

"He had his hand on you, you recall that right?"

"Oh my God, shut up!"

Judy all but squealed. Nikki laughed along side with her. Her grin stretched wide across her lips. She couldn't help but notice the first time Judy had seen the angel in the trench coat the way she looked at him with such awe.

She knew back then she was smitten with the man.

And over time she had come to learn, what she believed would have vanished, the feelings only became stronger and it wasn't just because of the vessel.

Nikki smiled leaning against the door of the truck as Judy drove. Her pocket buzzed again. Pulling her phone back out she looked over the messages.

 

Nikki: You know how to talk to a lady I'll give you that. Acting like a gentleman in front of the others, but you're a really kinky man when you're alone.

 

Crowley: Only for you, love. Perhaps I should really show you sometime. Let Daddy really see you alone.

 

  
"That Dean?"

Judy questioned unable to see the phone screen. Nikki glanced at her and chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah, he wants more beer."

She replied causing Judy to roll her eyes as she drove down the dirt road toward town.

"Dean is so Dean."

"Just like how Cas is so Cas?"

Nikki questioned her eyebrow arched. Judy laughed again, causing Nikki to do the same.

 

Nikki: Can you meet me?

  
Crowley: You actually wanna take up my offer?

  
Nikki: I wanna see if Daddy is all talk or action.

  
Crowley: Oh love, you'll find that Daddy punishments are a little of both. Meet me here, 5 o'clock. We'll play, kitten.

 

  
Nikki felt a shiver rush through her body. She put her phone away. Crowley had sent her coordinates in which she was going to forward to Dean later. Right now her part of the job was done and she could put her focuse on more important things -- her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean: We've got a problem

 

Nikki's eyes widened as she moved away from the stove top. She and Judy had been in the kitchen that night making something to eat for when the boys returned. She certainly didn't expect to get the message from Dean. Glancing over her shoulder she viewed Judy mixing some chocolate brownie mix.

 

Nikki: What problem?

 

Nikki questioned as she looked at the phone screen waiting for Dean to reply.

"Kevan?"

Judy called out seeing the boy move past the kitchen door with a bag. Judy turned back and looked at Nikki, who formed. Both girls left the kitchen to see Kevan making a be-line for the door.

"Kevan!"

Nikki snapped causing their profit to stop dead in his tracks. The boy had mostly kept to himself since the girls had arrived, but what little talking they had done, Kevan couldn't help but point out the similarities between them and the Winchesters.

"What!"

He snapped back causing Nikki to scoff. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the young Asian man.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We're all suppose to stay put until Sam and Dean get back!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not staying here another minute just waiting to be killed or used!"

Nikki growled and smacked her forehead. Judy shook her head.

"Kevan, there are things out there that will do that too! At least you're safe here with us!"

"Are you guys even hunters! I haven't seen or heard you guys talk about any hunts -- how are you suppose to protect me!"

"Kevan, I've seen shit since I was four -- Judy here is a former Air Force man, and we both know our shit about things that go bump in the night! Including the demons that want you dead!"

Nikki snapped once she noticed Judy wasn't getting through to him. He shook his head and slung his bag more over his shoulder.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

He said headed for the door. Nikki came after him.

"Bitch I will hog tie you if I have to don't make me -- "

She yelled that last part as the ground begun to shake as she had followed Kevan halfway up the stairs. She grabbed onto the railing as the ground shook so hard she thought she was going to topple over the railing. She reached out and grabbed Kevan pulling him against the wall and away from the rail.

"Nikki!"

Just screamed as she grabbed onto the table watching as it lit up like the forth of July. Everyone's eyes widened as Nikki tugged Kevan down the stairs.

"Under the table now!"

She screamed watching as Judy crawled underneath. She pushed Kevan down and the boy scattered for the safety of the table.

Then everything stopped and it was a dark eerie silence in the bunker.

"What the hell just happened?"

Kevan asked as Nikki fumbled for her phone in her pocket. She couldn't see even her hand in front of her face it was so dark. All the machines had shut down and the silence was spooky.

"I dunno, lemme message Dean -- "

Pulling her phone out she noticed the last text Dean had sent, before she seen that she no longer had any service.

 

Dean: The Angels have fallen and Sammy is hurt.

 

Nikki re-read over and over Dean's message.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck, **fuck**!!_"

She yelled turning on her flash light on her phone. The other two squinted when the light came on.

"What! What's wrong!"

Judy asked watching as Nikki went and rushed up the stairs.

"Sam's been hurt and... The Angels have fallen."

She said stopping at the door and trying to open it. It wouldn't open. She screamed more curses turning to look down at the duo at the bottom crawling out from under the table.

"The door is locked. It must be an emergency lock down type of deal."

She said walking back down the stairs.

"Can we get out through the garage?"

Judy asked. Nikki shook her head.

"I dunno. But I have no signal and with the power out there's no way to charge the phone."

"Oh man, this is not good!"

Kevan said as Nikki and Judy started to walk away from him. They heard him rush toward them.

"Don't just leave me here!"

He said as Judy pulled out her phone too to try and see if she had service. She shook her head and turned on her phone light.

"Mine's almost dead. And no service either."

She said looking at her 22% battery life. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Mines at 76% so it'll last a little while."

She said as they made their way to the garage. They checked the door, and it too was shut down. Not even the garage doors would work.

"These Men of Letters basically fucked us over from the dead."

Nikki growled making her way back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going!"

Kevan shouted watching her walking away. She called out over she shoulder as her cousin came running up behind her to catch up.

"I left the stove on! I'm turning it off so we don't have a God damn gas leak!"

* * *

The trio had been trapped in that bunker for 3 days before Sam and Dean returned. The three were happy to see them, until --

"Is that... is that Crowley?"

Nikki questioned now being able to see since the lights had turned back on when Dean opened the door finding the trio together at the bottom of the steps. Kevan had a crossbow and couldn't aim for shit. When Dean arrived he told them about the angels.

About how they had fallen from Heaven and about Sam's little incident with Crowley. And that's when Crowley was brought in with a bag over his head and some noise canceling headphones on. She watched as Crowley was moved past them and taken somewhere.

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

Dean told Nikki. She looked at him, her hands crossed over her chest. There was more to all of this then what Dean was letting on, she could tell.

"Dean?"

Judy asked causing the older man to look at her.

"What about... Cas?"

Dean expression didn't seem hopeful. He sighed and rubbed his eyebrow with his finger. He frowned deeply and sighed.

"I dunno. I dunno what happened to him. Last I knew he was wandering around with Metatron, and the man caused the angels to fall. They're not happy with Cas or the other. I'm sorry."

Dean said as he brushed past them following after Sam. Nikki looked at Judy. She knew that look. She was worried, stressed, and angry. This was a dangerous combination for the woman and what she needed now was her space.

"Kevan, clean up here. I have to go check on something."

She told the younger as Nikki wandered off after Dean. She had found herself in the basement, she heard them talking in the records room that held the makeshift demon dungeon behind the book casing. She opened the door and seen the brothers standing before Crowley.

When she entered the room the boys stopped talking hearing the door close. Around the corner came Nikki as she approached slowly. She looked at Crolwey's battered and beaten face. She noticed the blood stains and the small little holes on his neck.

"What the hell did you boys do to him?"

She asked astonishment in her voice. Crowley's eyes narrowed as he shifted in the chair.

"Hello, kitten. Seems you missed our meeting."

His tone was somewhere between hurt and anger. He knew he had fallen into a trap set by the three of them once Dean had slapped those cuffs over his wrists.

"Shut your mouth. You don't talk to her got it."

Dean hissed pointing an accusing finger at Crowley. The demon rolled his eyes and moved his arms causing the chains to cling against the chair.

"Come on, we'll talk."

Dean said motioning for Nikki to leave the room first. Sam and Dean followed out after her after making sure things were secure. They turned the light off and shut Crowley in the basement alone.

The boys walked up the stairs and they all made their way into the kitchen where they could be sure to be alone.

"What the hell happened. Y'all owe me that much."

Nikki said putting her hands on her hips. She was right, helping them capture Crowley they owed her at least the story of what happened. Dean looked cautiously between Sam and herself. Sam opened his mouth.

"We tried to finish the final trial. In order to do that we needed a demon that we could turn human -- "

"Human!?"

Nikki cried her mouth dropped as she looked between the two boys. Sam glanced at Dean and seen his brother's expression.

"Did -- did Dean not fill you in? I'm the third trial?"

"No, I've been in the dark - literally - the last couple of days. He said he needed Crowley's help."

Sam arched a brow having figured that when Dean had met up with Crowley and Crowley had mentioned that he wasn't "kitten" things were odd.

"And now he's chained up in the basement -- you've fucked me over Winchester."

"Fucked you -- seriously?"

Dean asked Nikki scoffed and smacked her thighs.

"Dean! Aside from him hurting Judy, Crowley has never laid hands on either of us! He was exchanging information with us when it came to hunts or anything we needed to know. We were a on a strict "You don't fuck me over I won't fuck you over" type of relationship -- well, not anymore!"

"But you said he hurt her -- You could have been getting even -- "

"Oh Jesus, Sam, not you too!"

Nikki said rubbing her head.

"I'm going to talk to him. Clear this muddy water -- thanks to you."

Nikki said brushing past Dean only to be grabbed by her forearm. She glares at Dean. She hated being grabbed, he knew that and yet here he was.

"Stay away from him. It's for your own good."

"You're not my Daddy, Dean Winchester."

She said yanking her arm from his grip. She glanced to Sam before silently walking away from the boys.

* * *

Crowley's head shot up when he heard the door open. He listened as the lights came on causing the battle in his head to stop. He hears the footsteps, a frown clear across his face. And it wasn't until the bookcase opened did he feel a twinge of anger spur inside him.

"We need to talk."

Nikki said coming up and standing right outside the devil's trap. Crowley titled his head to the side, his eyes focused on her.

"About what? How you betrayed my trust? About how you put my throne at risk? Or how about how you're just a right up little cunt, kitten?"

She frowned, disappointment and regret clear across her face to Crowley's surprise.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head surprising him with the apology. Her eyes looked away from him, she focused on the wall to her right. Her hands were in her pockets and she bit her cheek piercing.

She seemed nervous, Crowley had noted.

"When Dean came to me, he told me he needed your help with something. He didn't give details, and it was my fault for not asking. Crowley if I had known their plan was to turn you human I -- "

She stopped bitting her tongue harshly. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. She finally looked to Crowley again.

"Apart from our last meeting, you've never been threatening toward me or my family. I felt as if it was a mutual repesct we had for each other. You wouldn't seek to kill me and I would seek to kill you. Sharing information, your visits -- I know I lost your trust Crowley, and I don't blame you for a second if you hate me and want me tied up in the deepest pits of Hell and flayed... But I'm sorry. I'm sorry that they picked you. And had I known I wouldn't have helped."

She finally finished teetering on her heels as she looked to her converse she wore. The room fell silent. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin hit the floor. Nikki felt as if her heart was going to explode from her chest. She hated this feeling.

"You mean that?"

He questioned, voice barely above a groveled whisper.

"Every word, I swear."

She shook her head looking up to Crowley. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. For the first time in a long time Crowley had emotion cross his face.

"Wow, well, I don't know what to say, kitten... apology accepted."

She felt like she could breathe again. And then the chains jingled.

"Since you seem to be so against all this -- Mind letting me go?"

"Oh Hell no."

* * *

Judy sat on the edge of her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to keep it together. Cas was probably the most important non-family member she had in her life. She had the softest spot for the angel and she tried time and time again to show it.

Now with news that the angels had fallen from Heaven and it was Cas's fault she felt like she was going to lose her shit.

But a knock came to her door.

She glanced up and seen Sam standing there looking awkward like usual whenever it came to her.

"Hey."

He said rubbing the back of his neck. She fiddled with her thumbs.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

She asked. Sam inhaled deeply before blowing it out and nodding his head.

"Good. Good, uh, I'm good. How are, uh, how are you?"

Judy sighed her shoulders falling and with that her straight back posture she had on the bed when Sam first came in.

"I'm worried. Heaven closing and all that."

She said pointing her finger up toward the ceiling. Sam nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, Judy, I know you're worried about Cas. I know he's in a bad spot right now, but you just have to believe that he'll get it figured out."

"And what if he doesn't? What if he's human now too? What if he -- "

"We can't think like that."

Sam jumped in quickly before she could finish. He walked over to her desk chair and took a seat pulling the chair over beside her. He settled resting his elbows on his knees and looked at her.

"You have to stay strong. If not for us, or Nikki, then for Cas. You have to believe in him."

Sam was right and Judy knew that he was right. If she couldn't put her faith in Cas while he's human, then how was she suppose to believe in him any other time? Sam put his hands together sighing.

"We're going to go look for him -- "

"Take me with you."

She said quickly causing Sam's words to flutter. He frowned and gritted his teeth a little. Shaking his head, she knew the answer.

"It would help me to do something besides sitting around. You forget I'm a hunter like y'all! I'm tired of cooking and doing research! I need to get out and -- "

"Alright, lemme talk to Dean about it. Another set of hands could help."

Sam said in agreement, though she knew he would rather not have her go with them. The safest place for her was here in the bunker. But the boys also knew that the girls were stubborn when it came to listening.

Especially the younger of the two.

* * *

"You think you can handle this?"

Dean questioned looking at both Kevan and Nikki. Kevan seemed so unamused by their current task, and Nikki seemed as if she just didn't give a damn.

"We gotta do what we gotta do. And if babysitting the King of Hell is on the agenda then I guess it's on the agenda."

She said with a shrug as Kevan just glances at her. Dean could see the conflict between the two, but he said nothing.

"If anything happens, to either of you, don't hesitate to call."

Dean said pointing between the two. Nikki rolled her eyes while Kevan nodded.

"Hunter, remember?"

Nikki said jabbing her thumb toward her chest. Dean put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug without saying anything in return. She sighed and hugged back. When he patted her back he let her go.

"Sammy, you take care of her!"

Nikki called out watching Sam and Judy walking past them. He gave a nod as he helped Judy up the stairs with some bags. Dean eyes Nikki out of the corner of his eyes, watching her watch Judy.

"We'll take care of her."

"You better Winchester."

Dean couldn't help but snort and grin.

* * *

When the boys left Kevan and Nikki alone the bunker became quiet again. It was about a day before Dean ended up calling Kevan wanting information. Nikki had been in her room playing on her phone until she became tired and bored of doing that. So, she decided to pay a visit down to Crowley and she wasn't going to come down empty handed.

She grabbed some of her Jameson from the kitchen and two tumblers and headed down to the basement. But when she opened the door, turned on the light, and opened the bookcase did her eyes widen.

"What -- wh-- what the fuck happened!?"

She quickly sat down her bottle and glasses before stepping over the threshold of the devils trap and right up to Crowley. His bloodied and battered face caused need for worry.

And it was clear to Crowley that she was indeed worried.


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn't how Nikki had planned on spending her night. She hasn't expected on cleaning up Crowley's face from apparently Kevan. As she dabbed the wet rag across his face, she kept focus on her job at hand. So much so she didn't even notice Crowley's glances to her exposed chest right beside his head.

Her tank top a small blessing to Crowley right now.

"You really don't have to do this."

Crowley's gravely voice filling the silent air. The chains making a sound as he moved in his chair a bit. She didn't think much of it. Sighing she pulled back and took the rag moving to the other side of him.

"I know, but I want to."

She told him. He glanced at her again. Feeling the rag moving across his forehead, then down to the side of his lip.

"We've not always seen eye to eye, I'll admit, but even this is a little out of the usual for you, kitten."

She paused pulling away and looking at Crowley. He looked up at her, his brows arched waiting for her reply.

"It's not pitty if that's what you're asking. It's me trying to make up for -- your current situation."

She didn't say much else and Crowley didn't seem to push it. It was almost as if he understood. She was a little thankful for that.

* * *

Judy screamed watching the blade go through Cas. His body going limp in the air right as soon as she reached his side. Her hands darted out trying to figure out something to do, but her whole brain felt like it was on fire. She felt numb and she felt fear and anger all at once.

Cas's chest exposed and the blade right through him Judy fell to her knees.

He was _dead_.

She felt the tears prickel in the corner of her eyes. The anger that surged through her caused her eyes to water and she screamed and cried. She flew to her shaken legs right at Dean stabbed the fallen angel. But that wasn't good enough for her.

She grabbed her own blade and charged for the dead vessel now and stabbed her again and again. When Sam ran into the room he was appuled by the scene before him. He seen Dean trying to pry Judy off the bloodied dead body of the woman she was stabbing and then there was Cas, who was --

"Dean!"

Sam shouted as Dean managed to pull Judy off the woman and she clung to him screaming and a crying mess. Dean looked at Sam.

"I need you!"

Dean yelled at Sam, holding Judy. Sam gave a confused look.

"I need you, help him! Help Cas! I need you!"

Judy didn't notice the light switch effect that San suddenly went through. His eyes turned blue and he kneeled before Cas and healed up his wound. It wasn't until Cas gasped and Sam fell to the floor did Judy's eyes shoot up seeing Cas gasping for air.

"Sam, Dean, Judy?"

He asked confused looking around. Judy sniffled and used the back of his hand to clear her tears. She couldn't believe it. What happened? He was just dead and now he was healed? And Sam was waking up on the floor?

If she had been thinking straight she may have tried to piece things together but right now she was just so happy to see Cas awake, alive, and healed that she didn't second guess it.

* * *

Nikki sighed laying on the floor in front of Crowley. Her Jameson swirling around in her tumbler. She had poured both herself and Crowley a few glasses to the point where they were half way through the huge bottle. Her cheeks were warm along with her belly. Of course she hasn't eaten since lunch so the alcohol went straight through her.

Crowley, however, seemed amused watching her laying on her side with her head propped on her arm that was propped on the floor with her elbow.

"So, lemme get this straight? You purposely pissed off Kevan so he'd beat you? Why?"

"I like Kevan. I like how I can get under his skin. Also a little painful pleasure in this dull place was a nice welcome."

He said sipping on the drink. Though his wasn't his precious Craig, he wasn't going to let the lady drink alone.

"So, you get off to pain too then?"

" _Too?_ "

Crowley questioned catching her words. Nikki grinned from ear to ear and snorted. She took another large drink a small giggle coming across her lips.

"I like some pain too. It's nice to help me get off when I need the help."

Crowley hummed his eyes locked with hers. His eyes darted toward the weapons rack before looking back to her. She caught his look and her eyes roamed over toward the weapons too.

"Haven't you been beaten enough tonight?"

Her slightly slurred and heavy southern accent came out. Only ever when she was drunk did the accent come. She hated it so much, but if only she knew what Crowley thought about it.

"Not by you, kitten."

He grinned causing her to grin as well. She looked back at the wall again and something caught her eye. Her grin turned into a smile as she pushed herself up off the floor, finishing off her drink before she kept her glass on the floor and made her way toward the wall the best she could.

"What are you -- kitten, you're drunker than I expected."

Crowley said as she pulled the studded whip off the wall. She grabbed it in her hands and walked back over to Crowley.

"I hold my liquor well, you know that, my body is just dumb as fuck."

She said moving to stand in front of him. She took the whip and did something unexpected. Crolwey's body stiffened as he watched her part her legs and move to sit on his lap facing him. She took the whip and placed it around his neck. Pressing her chest against his, she looked into his eyes and tightened the whip.

"You like this I see?"

She said feeling his erection brushing against her covered crouch. Crowley grunted his hands tightening around her hips, her hand moving to remove his tumbler and putting it on the ground beside them.

"Not crushing you am I?"

She flirted. He chuckled, his hands gripping her hips.

"No, kitten. Show Daddy what you've got."

He grunted as her lips slammed down against his.

* * *

Judy sat in the back seat with Cas beside her. The air was tense between the four of them as they drove back to the bunker. It was late and Dean almost pulled into a motel, but he decided they needed to just drive through the night. The faster they got there the better.

Judy was covered in the other angel's blood and she was exhausted. Not only exhaustion courses through her body, but confusion as well. She was so confused about everything that had happened, as was Sam.

Dean's explanation to them had made no sense. He had told them that before Judy had stabbed the woman, he had forced her to heal Cas. Sam didn't seem to believe it one hundred percent and Judy just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She had stabbed her dead -- no far beyond dead.

So there was no possible way that she could have healed him. She didn't get it. But she didn't argue, she knew Dean wasn't saying something for a reason, she figured that she would talk with Nikki about it when they returned to the bunker.

Until then she glanced at Cas before slowly closing her eyes and drifting asleep in the backseat of the car.

* * *

Her tongue darted out into Crolwey's mouth and he wasted no time in returning it. His hands squeezing harshly around her hips. She moaned grinding her hips against his. He grunted pulling away and gasping himself at the tightening of the whip around his neck. He could feel the studs sinking into his skin making his cock ache against his pants.

He hissed moving to bite her neck. She leaned forward into him more to allow his teeth to sink into her skin. She shuttered against him moaning. Her hips rocking against him through their clothes.

His mouth kissing down her neck after his bite finished.

"I'm extremely upset you ditched our playdate now kitten."

His lips brushed against her hot skin as his lips moved around to the front of her neck. She couldn't help but giggle pulling away from his scratchy beard.

"So am I, your majesty."

She slurred removing the whip and sinking down to her knees looking up at Crowley with a near evil grin on her lips.

His eyes rolling back into his head hearing the zipper of his pants and the welcoming, wet warmth that was waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

When the four walked into the bunker it was late. Everyone was sluggish and exhausted from the trip. Even though there was a certain wonder in Cas's eyes seeing the place, everyone seemed like they were in much need for sleep.

"Right. Cas there are some spare rooms for you. We'll talk about stuff in the morning once we've all had some sleep."

Dean said rubbing his face. He sighed deeply he felt like shit driving for so long on the road after the day he had to face.

"Understood. Though I am still trying to figure out this whole sleep ordeal. I shall rest."

He said with a nod of his head. Judy was frowning the bags under her eyes were deep and sunken in she sighed not willing to wait as she made her way to Nikki's room. It wasn't far down the hall and when she made it she knocked. Waiting for a reply she didn't have one.

She had promised Nikki she would tell her as soon as she got back so she wouldn't be worried anymore. Opening her door, she noticed the older woman was no where to be found.

She arched a brow and closed the door back. Dean was walking past her at that point and seen the confused look on her face.

"What?"

He asked. Judy looked up at him, Cas following not far behind him.

"She's not in her room?"

She said. Dean stopped in his tracks. He looked at Judy before glancing toward Cas. The man looked equally confused.

"You're sure? Maybe she's in the kitchen?"

Dean said turning back around and heading for the kitchen. The kitchen light was off which sent alarms running through Dean. Judy arched a brow as Dean paused for a moment before he cursed under his mouth and shoved his way past Judy and Cas.

"Dean?"

Cas called out before he glanced down at Judy.

"Where is he going?"

Judy watched listening to Cas, but her eyes were on Dean. Her whole body tensed when he turned the corner for the basement.

"Crowley..."

She whispered before rushing after Dean, Cas on their heels.

* * *

Crowley sat there in the chair, chained to the metal, watching the peacefully sleeping form of Nikki. She laid on her stomach in the devils trap, the tumblers of empty drinks and less than a fourth bottle of Jameson remained off to the side. The whip She once had discarded to the right side of his chair.

She had done unspeakable things to him tonight. So much so he only wished he would be free to do to her as he pleased, but he was bound in place.

Her face rested over her arms and she laid there silently. She didn't snore, which was odd for humans wasn't it? Regardless, he watched her crazy short black hair sprawled out around her head. His thoughts wandering about his head.

Dirty, dominating, kinky thoughts.

Thoughts that were cut short when he heard the sounds of multiple footsteps rushing their way. The door flew open and he could see Dean coming into the room. Dean's eyes locked into her body and his face twisted into a worried anger.

"Hello squirrel, not too loud now, kitten is sleeping."

Crowley whispered quietly causing Dean to halt. He looked down at Nikki and seen the bottle and the glasses and how she was sleeping. She wasn't hurt -- she was sleeping.

Judy followed in behind Dean as did Cas. Crowley arched a brow seeing the angel there, then his eyes landed on Judy before they looked else where, back to Dean.

"What the hell happened down here?"

Dean hissed through his teeth noticing the whip laying not far from Crowley. The demon arched his brow and glanced down at the little piece of fun they had.

"Little pain she wanted to inflict. She was upset about some things. Can't really blame her though. Trust was broken, she was scared, wanted to set things right."

Crowley said shifting in his seat a little. Dean narrowed his eyes, not understanding how the whip was suppose to set things right, but by the look of Crowley's neck and face, Nikki had beat the shit outta him.

Judy looked between Crowley and Nikki. She too noticed the alcohol, knowing that her cousin had gotten drunk with Crowley. She swallowed nervously.

Dean didn't say anything as he moved to her side. He nudged her a little. A second later her eyes opened and she rolled over onto her back. She was wasted at this point.

"Come on, get up, Nikki."

Dean said helping her to stand. She nearly fell, Judy twitched, ready to catch her, but Dean put his arm around her and helped her to walk. She was babbling drunk not making any sense with what she was saying as she was walked out of the basement, her arm wrapped around Dean's shoulder as she walked.

"Cas! Oh my God, holy shit! You're back! You know Judy was soooooo worried about you! I'm glad you're okay!"

She laughed as she seen their angel. Her hand reached out and pinched his cheek as he came up to assist Dean to help her up the stairs. Cas gave an awkward chuckle, moving her arm to his as he helped her.

"Good to see you as well Nikki."

He replied causing her to snort and got back to babbling about life in general.

* * *

"Fuuuuuuck meeeeee."

Was what was heard by the four people in the library as Nikki walked out with her hand on her head. Sam frowned deeply watching their friend somewhat stagger down the hallway. Cas was eating a sandwich made by Judy, and she sat across from Cas.

Dean however stood over by the doorway between the library and the war room, Nikki called it, the room that held the table with the world map on it.

"Jesus you look like shit."

Judy commented watching her cousin move toward a chair and pulled it out, not even at their table. She put her head down and covered her head blocking the pounding in the back of her head.

"I feel how I look thanks."

Nikki muttered into her arms. Judy shifted in her chair a bit as she seen Dean's expression.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?"

His voice was harsh. He usually was whenever Nikki did something to piss him off. But over the years, the girls had both learned that Dean was always overbearing with Nikki, treating her more like family than friend.

"I was thinking "Oh shit, I need to put my fuck up right." That's what I was thinking."

"So sharing drinks with Crowley and then beating his ass was setting thing straight to you?"

He questioned his stance tense and his body language screaming disappointment. Had Dean seen her face he would have seen her roll her eyes, but luckily for the both of them she still had her head in her arms.

"Well, you know me."

She said raising her head and looking at Dean with a lazy expression. Rising from the table she cleared her throat and wanted toward the kitchen. Judy glanced from the three boys, all each wearing a different expression.

Sam seemed worried, Cas was slightly confused, and Dean, well, Dean was vivid. Judy frowned deeply. She didn't know what was going on, but something was off with her and Judy knew it.

"I'll talk to her."

Judy said quickly watching Dean grit his jaw more but didn't say anything as Judy rose from her seat and moved briskly toward the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she paused for a moment taking a double glanced at her cousin who had her head in the sink and drink straight out of the tap.

"What the hell... are you doing?"

"Thirsty."

She said pulling her head up and coughed a little shutting the water off as she leaned on the sink. She inhaled through the nose and looked at Judy.

"Dean is hella pissed."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why the hell were you sleeping in the devil's trap, on the floor, in front of Crowley?"

She asked. Nikki's lips twitched but she didn't say anything. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, Judy watching the whole time.

"What?"

She asked again. Nikki couldn't help but start chuckling a bit confusing Judy even more. Judy stepped forward getting closer to Nikki.

"You wouldn't believe it. And you can't be pissed at me either, we've always joked about it but..."

Nikki said pulling Judy's ear closer to her lips. She whispered in her ear, causing Judy's eyes to widen as she jerked her head back.

" ** _What!?_** "

She all but screamed. Nikki couldn't help but laugh and that killed her head. She held her head, but was still in pain. Judy looked at Nikki with a twisted emotional expression. She seemed unbelievable at first, then it twisted into disgust and ended with a look that seemed almost as if she came to terms with everything.

"Jesus Christ. You're serious? You... you did that?"

"Yuuuuup."

"Don't fucking tell Dean, he'll kill you both."

Judy said shaking her head and rubbing her face seeing Nikki's bright and grinning expression.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait? What do you mean he just left?"

Judy asked obviously upset that Cas was no longer in the bunker. Sam gave Dean a questionable look as well, he didn't understand it much either.

"This isnthe safest place for him. If he's a target then -- "

"He didn't wanna intrude, Sammy."

Dean quickly interupted. Sam frowned glancing at Judy. He seen how upset she looked at Dean right now, she was silent and had a glare that could slit his throat if possible.

"Idiot."

Judy snapped before she stormed away. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head watching as she vanishes toward the bedrooms. Sam looked at his brother.

"Well, I called up Charlie to come take a look at our security system since the lock down..."

* * *

Crowley was sitting chained up in the basement thinking about his little excretion late last night when the lights came on. He hummed, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling as a sudden shuffling sound filled his ears. He gritted his teeth together from the horrid screeching sound that filled the room.

"Bloody hell! What in God's name are you doing!"

He barked unable to take anymore noise. The bookcase doors opened and there stood Nikki with a huff. A metal table behind her and her hands on her hips.

"Bringing you something we talked about last night. Jesus, a little thanks why don't ya?"

She huffed turning back around and pulling the table into the room. Crowley closed his eyes, his body tensed until the table was placed before him and the horrid screeching sound stopped completely.

He cracked open his eyes watching Nikki dust off her hands with another huff. He turned his head fully look at her.

"Canr believe you even recall last night, kitten. You were pretty far gone."

"Not far gone enough if you ask me."

She snorted. Crowley chuckled a bit his eyes turning toward the table that now sat before him. He put his hands on it.

"Thank you."

He said causing Nikki to nod. She knew the boys wouldn't have ever allowed him something like this so she went ahead and did it herself.

"No need for thanks. I'm still alive, you could have killed me last night if you wanted to."

She said putting her hands in her pockets before she pulled out some crumpled up paper and a pencil. She placed it before Crowley.

"Also, Moose wants three names of some demons that are apparently stirring up trouble some where."

Crowley arched a brow.

"So, I'm exchange for the table you want my demons?"

"No. You not killing me last night was in exchange for the table."

"I was rather enjoying myself to much to even have the idea of killing you cross my mind, kitten."

* * *

Judy huffed as she paced around in her room. She was beyond pissed. Why would Dean just allow Castiel to leave so easily like that? After everything that they had done to rescue him Castiel had just left without so much as a word to her and apparently Dean allowed him to go. It made her so mad with the brunette that she bald her hands in Fists and slapped her sides with them.

"God damn Winchester!"

She growled as she walked over to her door and flung it open. She was going to find that man and give him a piece of her mind. But the one thing that stopped her from heading to his room with seeing something on run through the hallway.

She stopped instantly seeing what looks like some old lady with long white hair dressed up and some dark robes. She became very very confused as she stood there watching the woman disappear. Rubbing her eyes she looked again only to find an empty hallway. She didn't know who that was or if what she seen was an actual person, but the woman looked weird. It wasn't but moments later Sam came running the direction which the woman came from.

"Oh this can't be good..."

* * *

Nikki now sat on the edge of the table looking down at Crowley. He eyed the paper she had dropped before him seeming to be debating on whether or not he was going to write down the names of those three demons that Sam wanted.

"You want those names?"

"I honestly don't care, It's Sammy that wants them."

She replied truthfully. Crowley nodded his head a little bit and made a small humming sound as his eyes stayed attached to hers. As he shifted in his chair the chains jingled on his cuffs.

"How about we make a deal?"

"You wanna make a deal or just wanna kiss?"

Crowley was silent. It seemed that after their little turn of events last night Nikki was no longer shy about their sensual conversations. He couldn't help but smirk about that.

"That would be rather delightful -- "

And just like that she leaned over and found her lips on his. Crowley groaned a bit as he reached up and pulled her face closer to his. His tongue skimming across her bottom lip. Just as she was preparing to open her mouth the lights went out startling her and the doors to the room slammed opened.

Nikki jumped back off the table. Her eyes widen as a strange old woman she had never seen before slime turn into the room looking around. It wasn't until she reached the edge of the book case stores did she actually look at the two that were before her.

With the quickness she came forward only to hiss and jump back as she had stepped into the circle which caused her a great deal of pain it seemed. Nikki on the other hand had taken a few steps back only for Crowley's hand to reach out and touch hers.

"Stay in the circle darling. You're safe here."

He whispered to her. She nodded. Her hunter instincts kicking in telling her to grab a weapon off the wall and go to town on the old lady. But she quickly became distracted by Crowley and the old lady - who was apparently a witch from what Crowley said - as she hissed at the both of them.

The room fell silent as he rolled his head around.

"Right, enough chit-chat."

He said picking up the paper and pencil and tossing it to her. She caught it with both hands.

"Best write it down. Tell Daddy what it is you want."

Again, Nikki felt her teeth press together out of irritation. She was starting to believe that she actually became jealous when Crowley refuered to himself as Daddy with other -- women.

The witch wrote it down and tossed the paper back to Crowley. He opened it up and Nikki seen that it said 'key' on the paper.

"Key. Right..."

Crowley said arching his brows and glancing up at Nikki before he looked back at the witch.

"The boys keep the keys in the kitchen."

And before either knew it, the witch was gone. Nikki frowned deeply looking at Crowley.

'The keys aren't in the kitchen? Why would you tell her that?"

"Isn't it obvious? To keep us from dying."

Crowley said rolling his eyes.

"I swear you're as daff as those two idiots sometimes."

He couldn't help but smirk hearing her scoff and seeing how she crossed her arms over her chest almost as if to pout.

* * *

Things has quickly become a mess. Apparently the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz including Dorothy and somehow wound up in the bunker through a jar that have been broken in the computer room causing them to become entrapped by a spell. After a whole charade of running around trying to find the Witch and melting her the boys and Judy finally ended up Victorious.

"Well, that happened."

Dean said as they returned from the garage. Judy felt half dead but less angry now that she had just chased a witch all around the bunker. Sam shook his head. The fact that their friend had went to Oz with Dorothy, well, that was something else.

"Yeah, but, why was Nikki in the basment still with Crowley? She clearly seen the witch, yet she didn't do anything to help?"

Sam asked. Judy looked at him and frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"You asked for names, she was probably getting them."

She said although not forgetting about what Nikki had informed her what she and Crowley had done in the dungeon a few nights back. It was clear to Judy that there was way more going on here than what Nikki would ever allow on with the boys, but then again it was probably a smart move that they never found out about anything.

"Yeah, but, witch -- "

"Probably had faith in us?"

Dean look at Sam and Sam looked at Dean. The two of them paused for a moment as if to have a silent conversation between each other. Judy knew that that was never a good sign. She only hoped that the brothers wouldn't catch on to what her cousin and the Demon King of Hell we're up to in their alone time.

"It's just odd. Why spend so much time with someone she hates -- loathes really?"

"Doesn't make sense."

Dean agreed shrugging his shoulders and looking at Judy. She went to open her mouth, but before she could say anything the woman of their topic appeared.

"Names."

Nikki said holding up the paper for Sam. His eyes widened as he looked at the paper before looking at Dean.

"And uh, how did you get them?"

"A lady never reveals her secretes Sammy."

Nikki chuckled before tossing her arm over Judy's shoulder.

"Let's go out."

Nikki said with a cheesy grin. Judy arched a brow.

"I'll buy."

She added. Sam and Dean looked at one another confused. Then Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders. If Nikki wasn't going to tell them now, then it must not have been too much there to know. She was always like that, if it was major important she'd tell them.

"Alright. Fine by me."

Dean said with a nod of his head. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, but agreed anyway.

"Come on, let's go get smashed. You can tell me more about that hand thing you have for -- "

"Shut up!!"

Judy screeched causing Nikki to bust out laughing and Sam and Dean to look at each other very, very confused.

* * *

Stumbling back into the bunker everyone was in a good mood. The four of them went their separate ways. Dean and Sam wandered off to their rooms for some much needed rest, while Judy hit up the bathroom, and Nikki, well, she paid a little visit to their guest.

Crowley's head rose as the lights turned on and he seen Nikki walking toward him. He arched a brow, but couldn't keep that sly grin off his lips.

"Hello darling."

"Crowley."

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

He asked watching as she entered the circle with him. She stopped at the edge of the table beside him. She scooted her butt onto the table and smiled softly at him causing him to arch his brow higher.

"Just visiting my favorite demon. That so wrong?"

Crowley flashed a bright smile. Though he hasn't expected that, he was more than happy to hear it.

"Never thought I'd hear the day those words fell from your lips."

"I wanna make a deal."

Silence fell into the room. Crowley just looked at her in shock.

"A deal? You seem rather drunk, Nikki. Not sure it's smart that we -- "

"Not for my soul. A favor, if you will. I keep my soul, but you do me a favor and I do you one."

"Favor?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes, his mind boggling at what all the possibilities could be that lay before him. Certainly helping him escape was the top of the list at the moment, but he knew that even drunk, she was far too smart to agree to that unless --

"And I'm not letting you go either."

Bollocks.

"Well then kitten, let's hear what you want then?"

The room became silent. He watched as her confidence quickly shifted. Rubbing the side of her face she looked away from him.

"I... I wanna be.... friends."

Well, this was most certainly not what Crowley expected at all.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me? Crowley? King of Hell? Why on earth would you -- "

"Because it's not fair! Because Judy is friends with Castiel, yet the daff angel won't even spare me a second glance! He's friends with the Winchesters and Judy and I hate the feeling of loneliness!"

She spoke loudly and her words in a slight jumble as she started to cry. Crowley watched almost horrified looking as she broke down and spilledit all to him.

"I'm lonely Crowley. Judy is the only person I feel gives a damn and -- I almost lost her because we weren't on the best terms. But it isn't just about that, I like you, Crowley. I like you a lot and I want us to not try and kill or hurt each other everytime we see one another, I want -- "

She yelled jumping while her lips were tugged onto his. His hands had reached out and grabbed her shirt pulling her over backwards to where Crowley could lean over just enough and smash his lips against hers.

Eyes fluttering closed she pressed her lips back, sealing the deal.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any news on figuring out this tablet thingy?"

Nikki asked walking out into the library with wet hair. It was late into the afternoon and she had been asleep for a long while. Sam and Judy looked toward her while Kevan kept his face shoved into the book. The profit, Nikki came to know, didn't seem too intent on getting to know her well, but Judy was a different story.

That only added to the pile in which she had made her deal with Crowley last night.

"Not really, and Dean is gone."

Judy said. Nikki arched a brow. Though it wasn't unusual for Dean to disappear, she couldn't help but wonder where he went in these three were looking through books.

"Okay? Did he say where?"

Nikki asked moving toward the kitchen. Judy shook her head and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Just that he had something, a case."

"And he went alone?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"He just wanted to get out of doing research."

Nikki snorted and walked herself into the kitchen. She started to make a cup of coffee, but nearly dropped the filter in the sink when she jumped at the sudden voice.

* _'Awake now, kitten?'_ *

Nikki gasped and turned around only to find that the kitchen was empty, yet Crowley had just spoken to her.

"What the -- "

* _'Hell? Yes, well, we made a deal right? What better way for you to no longer be lonely than to be able to speak to you every moment?'_ *

* _'Crowley? Can you really hear me?'_ *

She thought to herself. Although she hasn't expected their deal to turn out this way, she couldn't really complain.

* _'Knew you'd like this, kitten.'_ *

Her expression changed as her eyes widened. He could hear her every thought?

* _'The kinky ones are my favorite.'_ *

Her whole face warmed and she placed her hands over the hot skin. Oh Jesus fucking Christ, what had she done. Her soul was hers to keep, that was made clear, but she didn't think he'd invade her very thoughts. Suddenly she kicked herself for the dirty thought that popped into her head.

On her knees between Crowley's legs while he sat on the throne getting sucked off by herself.

* _'Dirty, dirty girl.'_ *

* _'I was just testing it!'_ *

She yelled in her mind causing Crowley to chuckle. She turned back around and filled up her coffee after getting the pot ready. Crowley was quiet during the process, probably because he was too busy listening to her thoughts of instructing herself on how to do it.

* _'So, do you always think about every move you make or is this just another test?'_ *

* _'No! Sorry. Fuck this is embarrassing. I always think things through. My mind is never quiet.'_ *

She pulled her coffee toward the fridge and deposited two ice cubes to cool it down before adding her cream and sugar and stirring it. She started drinking it before heading back into the library. Crowley staying quiet as she looked at Judy.

"So, how'd Dean find a case?"

Nikki questioned. Sam looked up.

"Someone called him."

She rolled her eyes. Sam was just going yo be blunt about it then there was no use in talking to him.

"Hey, do you think you could get Crowley to translate these?"

Judy asked holding up some papers. Nikki walked forward and took them from her hands. She wondered if she thought of the images if he could see them too.

* _'Of course I can, kitten. But it'll cost a phone call.'_ *

Nikki blinked now knowing the answer she lowered the paper.

"Yeah, but he's a demon, he'll want something in return."

The trio just looked at you, only one of them knowing your actual connection with Crowley.

* _'Should have known you would have shared the juicy deets with your cousin. You two are something.'_ *

* _'She's always known.'_ *

"There's only one way to find out."

Kevan said during her conversation with Crowley. Sam looked at Kevan.

"How do we even know he can read it?"

"He can, he's informed me of all the languages he can read. He likes to... boast."

Nikki said causing Sam to look at her, obviously knowing something else was off with her by the way she looked.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it?"

"Just thinking."

She said with a shrug. Crowley chuckled in her mind.

"Well, let's try it? What harm can it do?"

Judy asked standing up along with Sam. Nikki sighed before she started to head back toward her room.

"Y'all have fun with that, I'm gonna dry my hair."

She said not bothering to go since she had no need.

* _'Oh no love, I want you down here too.'_ *

Crowley said causing her to stop and hear heart leaping to her chest. She turned around after a short pause and headed after Judy and Sam into the basement.

Crowley jerked around a bit when he seen Nikki walk into the room. Sam and Judy both looked at her and she just shrugged. Sam looked at Judy then back to Crowley.

"Can you read it or not?"

"Of course I can, but I want a phone call."

"No way."

Sam said shaking his head brushing past Nikki. She watched as the tall man walked out of the room not even trying to wheel and deal with Crowley.

"So, how's the head?"

Judy's neck nearly snapped at the speed as she glared at Crowley. Nikki grabbed her cousin by the arm.

"He's not tryna be an ass right now."

"I'm not?"

Crowley smirked looking toward Nikki. She narrowed her eyes and Crowley rolled his.

"I heard what happened. Feathers healing you and everything. I have to admit that when I threw you I never expected for that to happen."

"You're only saying that because she gets your dick wet."

Judy snapped. Crowley's brows shot up as he chuckled looking rather impressed at the older woman.

"Chipmunk has spunk. Guess I never really hung around long to find out. But it seems you do know. Curious as to know just how much juice gossip was shared at the lunch table."

Judy quickly glanced at Nikki. She narrowed her eyes. Something was up, Crowley was an ass and evil, but when Nikki wasn't telling her everything Crowley would usually drop the hints left and right about it.

"What's he talking about?"

Judy's question fell silent as Sam walked back into the room with Kevan. Nikki shook her head and let Judy go. She was done, exhausted, so she returned to her room while the things got started in the basement.

* * *

She had been sleeping until she wasn't. She awoke to Crowley whispering in her head.

* _'Did I wake you, kitten?'_ *

His tone was soft and almost drozy like. Nikki sighed and snuggled back into her pillow. She hasn't been asleep for very long it felt like as she was exhausted.

* _'You know you did. What are you even doing?'_ *

* _'Just thinking.'_ *

She snorted and keeping her eyes closed as she moaned softly, which must have caused her to do it in her head as well.

* _'Such lovely noises you make for me, kitten. I'm curious as to why they're for me though?'_ *

* _'Because you're the one that started this wonderful relationship between us all those years ago.'_ *

* _'Well, you did seek me out, kitten. I just decided to go along with it.'_ *

Nikki snorted rolling over more onto her stomach.

* _'I met you at the crossroads once, it was you who decided to keep on me after that. Now why is that Crowley?'_ *

* _'Keeping an eye on my future investments, love.'_ *

* _'Whatever Crowley. I'm going back to sleep.'_ *

She thought snuggling into the pillow more. She laid there for a moment before she heard him humming in his mind again, well, in her mind. He was acting odd. Between his voice and his words, he was off. But she decided that she wasn't going to think too much into it. It just wasn't something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

So instead she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Listening to the lulaby she was unaware was for her.


	11. Chapter 11

"You cannot be serious?"

Nikki questioned as she looked to Judy for answers. Her morning coffee in her hands as the fresh pot was brewed this afternoon. She had been asleep for a long while, unknown as to why by herself, and had woken up this late afternoon. Judy, who so politely informed her, that Crowley had been acting weird all morning. He was acting much different, as if he actually gave a damn about the current situation now. This caused Nikki to arch a brow and sip on her cooled coffee that had a cube of ice floating around in it to help.

"Sam said that, he seen something happen last night right after you went to bed. He went back down to the basement and Crowley was injecting himself with what he guessed what Kevin's blood."

_'You best explain yourself right bloody now.'_

She sneered in her head at Crowley.

"I'm sure it wasn't anything, maybe Sam seen something different?"

Judy shook her head and pointed toward her arm.

"Sam said that a needle was missing and he went to go find it, found Crowley doing that to himself.

_'Crowley, if you don't answer me right now I'm coming down there. I swear to God.'_

"Maybe... Do you want me to figure out what he's planning?"

"It would help to know what the asshole's plans are with the human blood."

_'That's it. I'm coming down there.'_

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

"Hello darling."

Crowley hummed as the bookcase opened. Nikki frowned deeply looking straight at him. The disappointment was clear across her face and it was blended with complete and utter worry. Yes, that's right, worry. Crowley cracked open an eye and suddenly his lulled over head came up as he looked at her when she entered the room.

"Why wouldn't you answer me?"

Crowley frowned and closed his eyes again. Nikki came forward and into the circle she reached out and pinched his ear causing him to hiss.

"Ow! What the bloody -- "

"Let's talk about that shall we, the blood?"

She quickly jumped in cutting him off from his curse. Crowley frowned and that's when she noticed his eyes were hazed over. She took a step back, hesitant to be standing so close to him right now not knowing what was wrong with him. But it was clear that whatever it was, something was off with him.

"Come now, kitten. Don't look at me like that, you've never looked at me like that."

"I've never had a reason to... Crowley, what has that blood done to you?"

He scoffed and looked away from her.

"Dunno what you mean."

"Crowley, we made a deal, now spill."

"Deal? Our deal was for my -- "

"Friendship. Yes. Fine print states that friendship includes being worried over stupid shit that might happen to said friend. Now, what has the blood done to you? You're acting weird and less Crowley like?"

He just looked at her puzzled wondering as if that was part of the agreement or not, he certainly didn't recall putting that little bit into the paperwork. But, he also knew that it was a loophole, because of course a common friendship included being worried about your friend. He sighed moving his hands a little causing the chains to jingle with the motion.

"The blood makes me... feel."

"Feel? You mean emotions? Human emotions?"

"Yeah."

There was a heavy silence between them. Nikki crossed her hands over one another and held them. Crowley noted that she stood like any Queen would while addressing one of her subjects, instead of crossing her arms over one another like any other woman would have done. He also noticed that she was holding her fingers together tightly, enough for them to go slightly white from the grip.

"Are you addicted to the feeling, Crowley?"

 Of course when Crowley didn't answer it was a good enough answer. She bit her bottom lip.

"You can't do this to yourself. It's not right."

"And when has anything I've ever done been right?"

"Helping me, that was something right."

Crowley turned silent again. It was obvious that this conversation made him feel uncomfortable, which was good because It should have done that.

"Promise me no more."

She asked and he looked at her. It was an obvious look of 'Why the hell should I' even he didn't have to say anything. Instead he lulled his head about a bit and sighed looking at her.

"Don't look at me that way kitten."

He said feeling his composure slip with her worried expression. She was the first person in the history of his demon life who ever looked at him in that manner. And it was one that he didn't wish to see on her again.

"Fine. So long as I'm down here I won't touch the stuff again."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

She smiled walking over to him she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her as he turned his head the best he could and waited. She looked into his eyes and seen the little gleam in them which caused her to lean back in only this time she kissed him on the lips.

Sealing their deal.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from this video:
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=647656492297122&id=518914858504620&sfnsn=mo
> 
> Because yes, I would be this way drunk.

"You remember when we first met Crowley?"

Nikki asked looking at Judy. The two of them were walking down the road toward the dinner for lunch. It was getting stuff in the bunker and with Sam and Dean gone again on another hunt that only left the girls and Kevan in the bunker.

Well, if you didn't count Crowley, which Judy obviously didn't but Nikki did.

It was fairly nice out, so walking only seemed natural. That and the dinner was only a few miles from the bunker which gave them time to talk and think.

"You mean on the bridge?"

Judy asked nearly snorting. Of course she remembered.

* * *

**_Several Years Ago_ **

 

"Demön!"

Nikki shouted in the middle of the pitch blackened night. It was warm out at least and if anything supernatural was going to happen they'd be able to tell by the change in tempature around them.

"Stop calling it that!"

Judy sneered. Nikki turned around and looked at Judy, she was pretty tipsy and was ready to have a go at this so called King of the Crossroads the Winchesters had told her to stay clear of... which she wasn't heeding their advice right now.

"Demön?"

She called out again, her voice an oddly high pitch as she stumbled about across the bridge that was right before a cross road. Judy shook her head leaning against the bridge.

She didn't believe that the demon would be summoned due to the fact that Nikki hadn't even burried the box she was suppose to at the crossroads ahead, then again she was extremely drunk, being an alcoholic and what not, so it was no surprise that she was doing what she wanted to do right now instead of following the rules.

"We should just go get off this bridge."

Judy commented and suddenly Nikki started dancing around best she could.

"If it wants me off this bridge it'll have to throw me off!"

"I want you off this bridge you idjit!"

Judy yelled, her voice traveling for what seemed like miles in the open area. It was nothing but weat fields all around.

"No, I just wanna talk to the demons!"

  
Nikki laughed, but her laugh was cut short when someone else spoke before them.

"Hello, darling."

Turning around so fast she nearly stumbled, Nikki came face to face with a man in a suit. He was actually tall, a bit taller than her by maybe a few inches, and his face was clean shaven. His hair dark brown and his eyes matching, at least she though.

"Demön?"

She muttered causing the man to arch a brow.

"Name's Crowley. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"You're Crowley?"

Judy stepped forward obviously sensing how much Nikki has just done fucked up right now.

"So, you have heard of me. What can I do for you... "

"Nikki."

Crowley arched a brow.

"Nikki Riley? Same Nikki that is associated with the two lumberjacks?"

She laughed swaying a bit and grinned at him.

"Oh I bet that they hate that."

It was Crowley's turn to chuckle. His hands were in his jacket pockets just standing there on the bridge.

"So, Nikki, what can I do for you? Normally we don't attend to these types of meetings, but, well, it's a bit boring tonight and you seem like a bit of intertainment that I needed."

He watches her sway a bit toward the railing. He could just picture her toppling over the rail and into the icy water below.

"Perhaps we should talk off the bridge?"

"If you want me off this bridge you're gonna have to kill me!"

" _ **Nikki**_!"

Judy screamed and Crowley arched a brow. This human was smashed beyond belief. He glanced to the other girl behind her.

"She always like this?"

Judy didn't answer. She didn't k ow how to answer. They were standing before Crowley, King of the Crossroads, and her cousin was taking it as a joke.

"Fuck yöu, goatman!"

Crowley's eyes snapped back to the drunken red head. He looked her over for a moment. Black jeans, black shirt, red hair and her bottom lips periced. He bit the inner part of his cheek to keep his composure in check.

"Goatman?"

Crowley questioned narrowing his eyes. He believed that she just called him Satan? Well, this was a first, nobody had ever called him that -- let alone goatman.

"Listen here,"

But she didn't, instead she turned toward her cousin while pointing to Crowley.

"I think this demons a wimp!"

Judy's mouth fell open as she quickly looked to Crowley.

"I think she's lost her mind! We'll be going now!"

Judy said attempting to walk forward but found that she was stuck where she stood. Her eyes widened as she looked at Crowley, who instead walked, no, prowled, toward Nikki with her back to him.

"Wimp am I?"

He questioned causing Nikki to turn back around and look at him. He stopped walking, frozen at her smile. He stood there looking into the most oddly unusual eyes he had ever seen before. Blue with golden speckles. Hardly had Crowley ever seen a human with these type of eyes before.

And then that moment was gone.

Nikki started dancing again. Her legs wide apart as her back was hunched and she tiptoed back and forth from one foot to the other.

"I'm dancing on your bridge goatman!"

She laughed while Crowley looked nearly horrified at her actions. How much had this human drank tonight? Was she normally this idiotic sober? There were so many questions flashing through his head as he watched the heavier woman dancing on the bridge.

"It's not my bloody bridge and I am not Lucifer! I'm **_BLOODY CROWLEY!_** "

He bellowed out that last part his voice seeming to carry more than Judy's did earlier. Nikki toppled over onto the ground and laid on her back right before Crowley. He covered his face with his hand.

"Rock and roll buckaroo!"

She said throwing her arms up in the air and pointing at Crowley. Crowley just gave her a look, wondering if this was even entertaining anymore. Of course it was, but he had deals to make, souls to collect, and places to be.

"Well, ladies, this was a highlight of my night, but if you're not here to make a deal, then I'm leaving."

He said nodding toward both of them as he turned around. He heard Nikki scramble up to her feet and follow after him best she could.

"Nikki no!"

Judy shouted trying to move from her location, still unable to do so.

"Hey! You demon fuck! You fuckin wimp!"

That's when Crowley turned around and grabbed her by the shirt taking her and slamming her into the railing of the bridge. Judy screamed, Nikki just looked at Crowley wide eyed.

"Now you listen here you inconsiderate little -- "

He was startled when she leaned in and kissed him. His whole body tensed as her lips molded against his. Judy stood on the bridge modified by what she could barely see in the dark. Crowley, however, smirked in the kiss and pushed back against her.

His hand coming up and knitting his fingers into her hair as his body pinned her against the railing. His tongue coming out and slipping into her mouth as her hands grabbed his jacket and kept him close to her.

Finally she parted for air and Crowley just looked at her confused, yet seemingly more than okay with the shared kiss.

"Well now, kitten, never would have known that snarky mouth of your could be used as anything else than the comments. So, tell me, do you wanna make a deal or not?"

She licked her lips looking at Crowley, she was drawn to him for whatever reason and she leaned forward her lips brushing against his ear.

"Did I disrespect your bridge, goatman?"

She whispered causing Crowley to instantly vanish. Nikki fell against the bridge laughing and Judy rushed forward to help her idiotic cousin.

* * *

Judy shook her head.

"Yeah, I remember, you were fucking stupid."

"He didn't leave us alone after that, he always dropped in on us after that."

Nikki recalled a grin on her lips. Judy shook her head.

"Yeah, always trying to finish that deal with you. I can't believe he didn't kill you back then."

Judy said as they walked into town. Nikki just laughed smiling as she turned and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, well, maybe I made his life just too interesting?"

Both girls laughed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was quiet in the bunker. Sam and Dean had once again vanished and left Judy and Nikki alone. Well, they weren’t completely alone, Kevin and Crowley were there. But, once again, Judy wasn’t all too intent on talking with the demon, who seemed to be addicted to human blood, anytime soon. She normally left the talking and the deals with Nikki, who seemed more than willing to spend her free time down in the dark basement with the King of Hell.

“Seriously, he’s addicted to human blood and you don’t see a problem with this at all?”

Judy questioned her elder cousin. Nikki looked at her from her seat in the library. She frowned, of course she had a major problem with it, but Crowley was, well, Crowley. There wasn’t a whole lot that she could really do about the demon but take his word that he wouldn’t touch the stuff again. She had her doubts however, but what else could she do? What else could she possibly say in order to get Crowley to not inject the stuff into his body?

After all, it was her fault. If she hadn’t agreed to Dean’s plan then maybe, just maybe, Crowley would still be in control of Hell and not trapped in the basement being beaten by anyone who wanted to throw their anger at him.

“But what am I possibly suppose to do about it? He gave me his word – “

“Oh, yeah, that’s reassuring.”

Just said rolling her eyes. Nikki glanced around the bunker. Nobody knew where Kevin was or what he was doing, of course it was obvious that he was more than likely diving head first into figuring out what the table said in order to reverse Castiel’s whole fallen angel mess.

“Have you heard from Cas lately? Dean said he heard from him a while back.”

Nikki questioned trying her best to change the subject from Crowley and his addiction to something a bit more pleasing to her younger cousin. Judy sighed and shook her head, her long black hair grazing across her cheeks as she huffed. It was a touchy subject apparently. Nikki almost wondered what the angel had done to upset the other woman so much.

“Nope. And honestly don’t care.”

Oh man, he had really screwed up big time whatever it was. Normally she was all over him, wanting his attention and it was very rare that she was ever mad at him.\

“Seriously? You don’t care? Not even a little?”

“Nope!”

She said crossing her arms and having the ‘p’ pop off her lips. Nikki looked away, she couldn’t help but let a smirk fall to her lips as she stiffened trying to keep a chuckle from slipping through her lips. She shouldn’t laugh at her cousin’s anger, but sometimes the way she acted, which wasn’t her age, she couldn’t help but find it a bit funny. Like a child who didn’t want to share and in this instant the other child she didn’t want to share with seemed to be Dean – since he was the last person who had heard from Cas and not her.

“Did Dean say where he and Sam was headed? They haven’t called at all since they left.”

“I have no clue on that either.”

Judy said shaking her head. Nikki frowned, she apparently hadn’t known much of anything and the only thing Nikki had heard before they had left was something about Pete or something and a farm? Regardless the boys were gone and the girls had the bunker to themselves, well again minus Kevin and Crowley.

“Maybe we can take some time to ourselves? You know just kick back and relax? Forget for a minute about this whole fallen angel stuff and just take a minute to breathe?”

Nikki asked wondering if she would go for it or reject the idea entirely. Judy leaned back in her chair and looked across the table at Nikki. She gave the woman a shrug, there wasn’t much that could be hurt if they just took a moment to themselves.

“What did you have in mind?”

Judy’s question brought a smile to Nikki’s face and suddenly Judy didn’t seem so sure about this anymore. Rising from the table Nikki stretched her back out and moaned a little from the feeling of her back popping into place once again. These damn chairs they really needed cushions or something.

“Wanna head down to the shooting range? Have a little fun down there?”

Judy just laughed a bit. She had been worried for a moment seeing the expression on her cousin’s face thinking that they were in for something way worse than a little shooting range.

“Sure, I’m probably rusty anyway.”

She agreed causing Nikki to snort and nodded her head in agreement. Judy shot her a glare which caused both of them to break out into laughter. They made their way down to the shooting range that wasn’t far down the hall. Opening the door Nikki allowed Judy inside first and turned on the lights. The whole room lit up and they could take in the whole room. The paper man was hung up across the room on a pulley-system ready to be shot. The guns were hanging on the wall behind the shooting range. And last but not least the noise canceling headphones were sitting not far from the guns.

“Wanna make a bet?”

Nikki asked as Judy walked over and grabbed the glock while Nikki picked up the revolver. Judy looked at her with an arched brow and snorted.

“Haven’t you made enough of those with Crowley?”

Nikki hissed, that hit her right in the heart and she went to put her hand on her chest in a dramatic motion as if to show her cousin just how hurt she had become.

“They’re not bets… not really.”

“Betting that you won’t get caught by the Winchesters while doing naughty things to each other in the basement seems more than a bet to me.”

Nikki couldn’t help but laugh so loud she snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. She was just glad that Judy only knew about that little bit.

‘ _Yes, be glad she only knows about the dirty little bits. Your priorities are a little more than messed up, kitten.’_

Crowley’s voice sounded in the back of Nikki’s head. She bit her lower lip and chuckled.

‘ _Shut it Crowley. I’m having a moment here, try not to ruin it.’_

‘ _Or what? You’ll punish me, kitten?’_

‘ _Nah, that’s what you do to me if I recall right.’_

“Hey, you okay?”

Judy questioned looking at Nikki’s almost day dreaming state. Nikki nodded her head quickly and loaded the revolver and got it ready to go. She hadn’t expected Crowley to ease drop on her little convo like that but then again, she should have known that the demon king was more than likely always listening to her every moment of the day.

It didn’t help that she – for whatever reason – said in her head everything that was spoken to her from someone else. She rolled her eyes, great he heard that too, just one more weird thing for Crowley to throw up there on that list of things to use against her.

“So, if I hit more than you, you buy dinner. But, if you hit more than me, I’ll – “

“Get a hold of Cas for me.”

Judy said cutting her off quickly. Nikki just looked at the girl. She knew it. She wasn’t actually mad at Cas, she was worried. She was worried to the point where she was annoyed and angry at the angel, well, man as of now.

“Okay, deal. I win you buy dinner and you win I’ll figure out what’s up Cas’s ass.”

“Deal.”

She agreed as both of them turned toward their own range and readied their guns.

* * *

“I can’t believe you actually beat me! Me! My aim is fricken great!”

Nikki groaned as she made her way back into the library with Judy right behind her smiling like she had just won the lottery. She hadn’t expected to lose and had been hoping that she was going to get free dinner tonight; but that wasn’t going to happen now.

“So, how do you plan on figuring out what’s up with Cas?”

Judy wondered looking toward Nikki. Nikki shrugged her shoulders as she plopped back down in the library chair. Her plan was to call Dean and see if the man knew why Cas was being so elusive as of late. But if that didn’t work then she guessed she could always do some snooping around and try and get the information out of Castiel herself.

“Just leave it to me. I’ll have this figured out in no time.”

She said waving her hand around a little causing Judy’s curious expression to turn to one of great disbelief.

“What? What’s that look? You don’t believe me do you!”

“There a lot that I don’t believe you do, yet you do it anyway.”

“What! What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!”

* * *

When Sam and Dean walked into the bunker, nobody was really there to greet them. Instead the boys found the place actually pretty empty. Looking around Dean looked to Sam with a confused expression. Normally one of the girls would be there to greet them, but they were not where to be seen. Dean tossed his bag onto the library table and looked down the hall not seeing anyone down there either.

“What gives? It’s too quiet in here.”

Dean said looking to Sam. Sam shrugged not really sure what was going on either. He went to the kitchen and seen that it was just as empty as the rest of the bunker. When he met Dean back in the library he held his arms out.

“Maybe they’re in the basement?”

The boys went and looked, but found that it was only Crowley down there still chained up.

“Hello boys.”

He greeted with that cocky little smirk stretched across his lips as he looked between the brothers. Dean entered the room a little standing right at the edge of the devil trap.

“Where’s Nikki and Judy?”

Crowley arched a brow and lifted his arms a little showing that he was still very much attached to his spot in his chair.

“Wrong person to ask, seeing as how I haven't seen the light of day in… well, who knows?”

“Don’t play with us. We know that Nikki tends to come down here and talk with you.”

Dean said eyeing Crowley with a gaze that showed he was ready to skin the demon alive. Crowley was quiet for a moment as he just looked at Dean before a smile slipped to his lips.

“They’re out at dinner. Shouldn’t be back before too long. Hour tops.”

Sam looked at Dean with a rather confused look since Crowley had apparently just lied to them? And for whatever reason he would have had keeping the fact that the girls had merely went to dinner together? Was he just trying to get on their nerves their first night back to the bunker?

“Whatever, I’m going to call her.”

“Don’t believe me, Squirrel?”

Crowley questioned turning his head a little bit looking between Sam and Dean right as Dean went and closed the book casing trapping Crowley once again in the room.

‘ _Dean is getting ready to call, I suggest that you have your phone ready.’_

‘ _Oh wonderful. Is he mad? What did you do?’_

He could hear her annoyed tone which caused him to chuckle a bit.

‘ _I didn’t do anything. Merely told him the truth. Lot good that did me.’_

Crowley thought to her. This spell was certainly something. Being able to jump into someone else’s mind was one thing, but being able to have a conversation with them no matter where they were or how far apart they were was even better.

‘ _Crap he is calling. Why does he always have to jump off the handle?’_

‘ _Because it’s you, kitten.’_

Crowley thought back now in the dark and lonely prison. He sighed putting his hands together and being alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the girls to get back to the bunker. When they walked in through the doors, they were greeted by Dean who stood there like an angry father who’s daughters had been out past curfew. Nikki arched a brow and looked to Judy wondering what the hell was making him look at them like that.

“Hey Deano. You okay?”

“You’ve been talking to Crowley again!”

He snapped. Nikki stopped walking and Judy looked at her out of the corner of her eye confused. Judy and Nikki hadn’t left each other’s side all day. Between the shooting range and dinner, Nikki hadn’t had the time to go see Crowley.

“Don’t look at me like I’m stupid. I asked him where you were and he told me you had both went to dinner.”

Judy then turned and looked at Nikki, wondering how in the hell Crowley had possibly known that. Nikki swallowed and looked between Dean and Judy. Well, shit, she was getting dug deeper and deeper into a pit that she was less likely going to be able to dig herself up out of if Dean kept talking.

“Lucky guess? I haven’t talked to him all day, I’ve been with Judy?”

She said trying to play it off as if she didn’t know what was going on. That’s when Dean turned and looked at Judy and the younger woman nodded.

"She hasn’t left my sight.”

Dean tensed causing both girls to look between him and each other.

“How the hell did he know then?”

“I dunno? Like I said lucky guess?”

Nikki repeated. Dean frowned and rested his body while turning around on his heels and heading back into the library just as confused at the two of them had been. Judy took that moment to turn and look at Nikki, the older woman looking back at her with a dumb expression planted right on her face.

“Nikki… what the hell is going on?”

She swallowed nervously, knowing that Judy was onto her now. She shrugged not really knowing what to say to her question. How was she suppose to tell her cousin that she had made a deal to become friends with Crowley in return for doing him a favor sometime in the future?

‘ _Best you not tell her that, kitten.’_

Crowley’s voice called out to her in the back of her head. She closed her eyes and begged Crowley to just shut up right now. Opening her eyes she sighed looking at her cousin.

“There’s something I have to tell you, but you have to promise to not freak out, alright?”


	14. Chapter 14

Judy looked at Nikki with a clearly clenched jaw as the two stood alone together in Judy’s room. She was pacing back and forth quietly angry with the older woman. Nikki stood there scared out of her mind. She had admitted to how Crowley had used a little spell that he knew in order to get into her mind so that the two would always be able to communicate with one another.

“Spells contain ingredients! How did he do a spell without that that since he’s been _ **locked up!**_ ”

Judy yelled throwing her hands about angry with the fact that Nikki had agreed to this deal. She was more hurt than anything if she were honest. For Nikki to feel as if she were alone in this whole place. Feeling like Dean, Sam, Castiel even Kevin didn’t consider her family or care for her to the point where she made a deal with Crowley to become friends with the King of Hell. Running her fingers through her hair, Judy groaned trying to keep herself together and not completely rip her elder cousin a new one.

“I – I dunno how he did it.”

Nikki spoke softly trying to be careful to not angry the shorter woman anymore than she already was with her now. The last thing she needed was for Judy to go running to Dean or Sam and then all hell would – literally – break loose.

“You never asked! Out of all the time you spent talking with him you never asked how he did it!”

“He’s a demon! I figured it was just something he could do because he’s the King of Hell!”

“For fucks sake!”

Judy shouted feeling as if she needed to rip something apart or punch something in the face. She lowered her hands out of her hair and sighed deeply trying to calm herself. She was on the verge of crying. Nikki wasn’t stupid, but sometimes the choices she made were highly questionable.

“So what’s this thing he wants you to do for him?”

“I – I dunno that either...”

The room fell silent and Judy looked nearly murderous. Nikki swallowed and took a few steps back toward the door. She didn’t know what she was going to do if Judy just exploded with her. She had seen the younger woman’s anger erupt more than once and she never wanted to be on the receiving end of it – ever.

“I’m just gonna – go.”

Nikki said opening the door behind her slowly before slipping out. She closed the door just in time to hear something hit it hard causing her to jump and scurry down the hallway.

‘ _I’m in so much deep shit because of this!’_

She thought to Crowley as she scuttled to her room. She didn’t hear anything at first as she hurried through the halls heading as quick as possible to her room. Still, Crowley did not answer.

‘ _Crowley? You there?’_

She called out her feet slowly coming to a halt as she called again to him in her head. Her whole body tensed up as he didn’t answer her. She stopped not too far from her room and turned around heading in the direction of the basement. Kevin was sitting in the library and watched as Nikki quickly shuffled past him toward the door to the room where Crowley was kept.

He called out to her, but she didn’t stop her feet. She hurried even faster when she heard Dean behind the door of the basement. Flinging it open she seen Dean whip around with his arms falling to his sides looking at her as she came inside. Crowley arched a brow seeing the distressed looking woman enter the room.

“You need to stay away from him!”

Dean said his voice raised and an accusing finger aimed at her. She faltered for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him. She was getting really tired of Dean Winchester telling her what she was and wasn’t suppose to do. She got closer to Dean looking him square in the eyes causing his finger to bump her chest with how close she came to him.

“I said it once and I’ll say it again, Dean. You’re not my Daddy.”

Her tone was low as she had finally taken all the shit she could from Dean. She was tired of him thinking that he had any hold over her all because of their past history together. She wasn’t his to control and he needed to accept that. He needed to accept the fact that everything that they had been through together did not give him the right to boss her around and be all commanding when it came to her.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her. This was a stand off that Crowley hadn’t ever expected to see. He found it rather amusing, but hearing what she was thinking his amusement quickly dissipated.

“Of course Dean’s not Daddy. That’s _my_ title, kitten.”

Both of them turned so quickly to look at Crowley that he found that more amusing than their little stand off. Dean opened his mouth barking.

“ ** _Shut the hell up Crowley!_** ”

“What? You know I’m right.”

He chuckled making Dean go to advance. Nikki watched as he marched around the table and punched Crowley clean across the jaw. She flinched watching Crowley’s head fall back as he groaned sitting his head back up only for Dean to punch him again.

“Dean! God damn it stop!”

Nikki yelled seeing the small line of blood that was falling from Crowley’s busted lip. Dean sent a glare her way. His chest heaving as he looked to her.

“You think it’s okay for you to be around him!”

“I’m only around him to get information! You can ask Judy! That and I’m around him now to keep you from killing the only thing that stands between us and these stupid demons that you’re always needing names and information about!”

Nikki yelled pointing toward Crowley, motioning her entire hand toward him. She was angry, it was clear, but losing her shit over Crowley getting punched wasn’t something normal that would happen – so she had to play it off as mostly being pissed at Dean; which wasn’t hard to say the least.

He came forward standing not far from Nikki. She could tell that he wasn’t having any of this. Something was horribly wrong. She narrowed her eyes arching a brow.

“What the hell has gotten into you...”

She asked under her breath looking at Dean. Dean just looked at her, his bottom lip moving a tad bit before looking away. He turned back and looked at Crowley, seeing the demon king sitting there exchanging glances between him and her. Dean lowered his gaze before shaking his head.

“Nothing. Just – just listen to me for once okay?”

He said while his feet lead him out of the room. Nikki felt her whole body go slightly lax seeing Dean shutting the door behind him leaving her and Crowley alone. She turned and looked at the demon bound in the chair.

“Why weren’t you answering me?”

She snapped causing Crowley to point to himself looking at her almost as if he was shocked she’d even ask such a question. He motioned to his face, frowning.

“I was a little busy getting ripped a new one by Squirrel if you hadn’t noticed – “

“I don’t care! I was calling for you, I expected an answer!”

She snapped louder stepping toward the table. Crowley's eyes widened as he looked at her with a slightly confused gaze as if trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into her now. She wasn’t stupid, and rarely did she get mad like this, so it was odd for Crowley to see her acting in this manner.

“Kitten, something is wrong I can tell. Now, I’m not entirely sure, but I’d have to say that you were worried for me – “

She snorted loudly pushing herself away from the table and turning her back to Crowley. The demon king watched as she did this, keeping her emotions hidden from him best she could. His eyes narrowed a little trying to figure her out. He believed himself right, especially with the way she was acting. He shifted in his chair a bit the chairs dangling around his neck only allowing for him to move so much. But he managed to lean forward ever so slightly even if it was to get a tiny bit closer to her.

“I’m right aren’t I? You were concerned for me when I didn’t answer.”

Nikki refused to actually say anything. She could just imagine the smug smirk stretched across Crowley’s lips. The fact that he was right and knew it – wait! Shit!

“So I was right. _Interesting_.”

He said shifting back into his chair smiling now looking at her back. She turned around looking at Crowley with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I keep forgetting that you can hear my every thought! Sue me!”

She spat angry. Crowley just chuckled seeming to get comfortable in his chair. Glancing over at the weapons over on the wall, Nikki recalled their night down here. She heard Crowley chuckle drawing her attention back over to him.

“Should we call it a _date?_ ”

“Shut up, Crowley.”

She sighed dropping her arms and turning on her heels. Crowley perked up watching her leaving the room. She heard the chains around his wrists jingle as he shifted.

“Hey! Where are you going!”

“Now that I know you’re not dead, I’m leaving.”

“Kitten!”

He called out watching as she went to close the doors to the dungeon and shut the lights out on him. If he was going to be an asshole she could most certainly be one back. She huffed walking back up stairs finding that Dean was there with Kevin. Looking around the room she noticed a lack of Sam.

“Where’s Mo – Sam?”

Nikki said trying to cover up her near mistake of calling Sam Moose. Oh, that would have ended badly for her. Dean looked from Kevin to her a brow raised.

“Dunno, he just went out.”

He said looking back at her. Nikki frowned, since when did Sam ever just go out? He had been acting weird ever since he had returned from that last hunt with Dean. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was definitely off with the poor guy.

“Judy!”

Nikki called out, but there was no answer. She frowed, figuring that Judy was still fuming over what had happened between them – or her deaf ass just couldn’t hear her name being called. Dean arched a brow, she could tell that he was still mad with her, but he seemed to have dropped the subject from the basement when he spoke his next words.

“You’ve noticed it too? He’s been acting off?”

Nikki shrugged. They hadn’t been back long at all, but for the amount of time they had been back Sam hadn’t been acting like his usual self.

“Yeah. I mean, he’s quiet, distant almost most of the time. He’s not acting like, well, himself.”

Nikki said shrugging a bit. She noticed Dean’s expression and knew that something was wrong. He gave he a sad and worried look, but he quickly dropped it once he realized she was looking at him. Clearing his throat Dean stood tall, making it more obvious that he was hiding something.

“Yeah, the trails they were rough on him.”

He threw out there which ended up making him even more suspicious. The trials were a while ago and he was bringing them up again? What the hell? Nikki frowned walking back toward Judy’s room. She wasn’t really sure if the woman was still in her mood or what, but something fishy was going on here in the bunker. Getting to Judy’s door she didn’t bother knocking as she went right inside. Judy peaked up from under her covers frowning when she seen Nikki enter her room.

“ _The fuck you want now?_ ”

She growled obviously still angry with Nikki. But the older ignored that when she came over and started to pull off her blankets. Judy sat up in the bed looking wide eyed at her.

“What – “

“Something’s wrong with Sam! I dunno what it is because Dean isn’t talking, but something is wrong!”

Judy arched a brow looking at Nikki trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or just pulling her leg. But the look that Nikki was giving her right now it was pretty clear that the older wasn’t lying.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been distant. Like more distant than he should be. And Dean mentioned that the trials messed him up pretty badly, but those trials were so long ago. I’m not sure but I think something happened that he’s not letting on.”

Judy huffed and crossed her legs on the bed looking at Nikki. Her attention was there, but she wasn’t sure if Nikki was right or not.

“Maybe he’s just tired? He’s mentioned more than once he’s been exhausted, like his batters aren’t recharging or whatever.”

“Right, like no matter how much he rests he doesn’t get better. Somethings wrong I know it. I know that Dean knows it too, but he won’t say what’s the matter.”

“Have you asked Crowley?”

Nikki looked at Judy for a moment before shaking her head.

“He’s been locked up in the basement, he wouldn’t know anything.

“He tell you that or you just saying – “

“No, I know. He and I aren’t talking right now. I’m pretty pissed at him.”

Judy just chuckled a bit lulling her head to the side. She had known the demon and her cousin to get along kinda well, much to her displeasure, but there were moments when Crowley and Nikki went at each other’s throats and it was amusing – because no matter how much their fought, neither seemed to actually attempt to really kill one another.

Odd relationship the human and demon had, but she wasn’t one to judge.

“Okay, so Sam is sick?”

“Maybe, Dean did say that he was sick after the trials. Maybe whatever is making him sick is part of the reason why he’s not wanting to hang around?”

They fell into a silence in the room. Each of them trying to think of reasons as to why Sam might still be sick even after the trails. Finally Nikki rubbed her chin and sighed looking down at Judy.

“If I knew how to get a hold of Cas, I would see if he knew… but I guess we can always ask Kevin? Surely there’s something in the table about the trails?”

Judy shrugged not really sure herself.

“It’s something we can at least try. I know Crowley won’t be any help.”

Judy said rolling her eyes thinking that the junky demon king could actually help them. Nikki sighed rubbing her face. Things with the Winchesters were never simple and it had been a long time since she and Judy had actually gotten out of the bunker and had a moment to themselves that didn’t involve demons, angels, or things that were trying to kill them.

“I wonder if mom would know anything – “

“Aunt Laura?”

Judy arched a brow. Nikki nodded. Her mother was a part time witch. Surely she would have heard rumors or something as to why Sam would be feeling so drained after the trails. Then again, did she really want to pull her mother into this mess? She shook her head.

“Never mind. I don’t want to get her involved.”

“That’s probably for the best...”

Judy agreed. She wasn’t even sure what her aunt would be able to do.

“So, let’s ask Kevin?”

Nikki questioned causing Judy to nod. Nikki nodded in return and they left her bedroom together. Judy seemed kind of sluggish as they walked through the halls heading for the library where Nikki had last seen Kevin. It was only when they were halfway there did they hear a bloody and screaming cry which caused for both girls to stop dead in their tracks.

“That sounded like – “

Judy started to say only to hear Dean scream Kevin’s name. Both girls instantly took off running into the library. When they came to a stop they seen Dean being held up against the pillar in the library and Sam turned and looked at both of them. Nikki’s eyes widened seeing Kevin’s legs at the end of the table, his body not moving.

“ _ **Demon!?**_ ”

Nikki yelled out seeing Sam look at her hurt. It was with the flick of his hand she and Judy had both been sent back flying into the wall behind them. They hit hard, both of them being kept up by the powers, but their heads had hit the wall too hard rendering their minds jumbled for a short moment.

Judy kept her eyes on Sam as he looked at both of them with a sad gaze. Nikki, however, wasn’t fairing well as her head had hit a little too hard against the wall. Her gaze was hazed over as she tried blinking a few times.

‘ _Crowley… we’re… I’m…’_

‘ _Kitten?’_

She heard his voice in her mind but it faded into nothing as her eyes closed. Judy cried out when Nikki’s unconscious body hit the ground. Dean was still by his pillar looking at Kevin, calling his name looking at the young man. Judy, however was by Nikki’s side looking at the knocked out woman. Judy glanced from Nikki over to Kevin, only being able to see his legs – but the smell of burnt flesh spoke volumes.

Kevin was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's that over there?"

Judy asked seeing lights pull into the parking lot of the motel. Nikki was too busy working with her portable tea kettle to even bother looking.

"Who knows."

She said shrugging off her cousins question. Judy narrowed her eyes as she heard car doors, wondering if it was Sam and Dean returning. It sounded like their car, but she wasn't completely for sure.

Then came the knock on the door. Judy turned and looked at Nikki, Who was still fumbling with the kettle. Judy, who was only 15 turned and looked at Nikki with question. Nikki, who was the fine age of 19 sighed.

"Get the door!"

She said causing her cousin to jump up and unlock the door. Sure enough it was the Winchesters.

"Hey kiddo."

Dean said walking inside the room with Sam following behind him. Judy was prepared to shut the door, but stopped when a man in a trench coat came in behind Sam. Judy wasn't sure who this was, but holy hell he was cute!

"Hey Nikki!"

Dean said walking over to the purple haired woman. She huffed smacking the tea kettle. Dean arched a brow watching her. She turned and looked at him.

"I just want some tea."

She groaned as the kettle that was full of water wasn't warming. Dean arched a brow.

"Is it plugged in?"

He asked while Sam stood in the middle of the room watching as Nikki had yet to acknowledge the new person in the room.

"Is it plugged in?"

Nikki mocked in a higher pitched snotty tone glaring at Dean.

"Yes it's plugged in! What do you take me for! An idjit?"

Judy kept her eyes on the man in the coat as she moved around the small motel room to move back to her seat at The table by the window where she had been sitting. The trench coat man glanced toward Sam.

"What is an 'idjit'?"

The unsuspecting voice caused Nikki to jump as she turned around quickly looking wide eyed at the new comer.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

She yelped moving to make a fist as if ready to pounce. Dean put his hands out to keep Nikki from attacking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there Rocky! He's helping us."

Dean explained watching as Nikki narrowed her eyes at the man before her. She didn't really believe Dean as her hands were still lifted ready to fight.

"And this is?"

She questioned not taking her eyes off the man. He was oddly dressed. Trench coat and suit. Who dressed like that?

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel."

His gruff voice caused Nikki to lower her arms a bit. She had never met an angel before and so she laughed. Castiel raised a brow watching as Nikki turned toward Dean.

"An angel? Really? Seriously?"

Her tone changed at her last word when Dean gave her that look that he wasn't messing around and was serious. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously. Seen his wings and everything."

Dean said and Sam nodded. Judy watched feeling her face warm. An angel? Her mother had told her that she had seen one when she was about her age, but she hasn't believed it, now there wasn't really a doubt that her mother was telling the truth.

"You have wings?"

Judy spoke up for the first time of their arrival. Castiel turned and looked at her in the corner of the room as she just stay there at the table.

"Why is there a child here?"

He questioned turning back and looking at Sam and Dean.

"Cause she's my little sister. Besides she's not a kid. She's killed a handful of mothers, so don't judge her just because -- "

Nikki was cut off when she looked down at the little red light on her kettel that was no longer lit. She yelled picking up the kettle and smashing it against its warmer.

" ** _I. JUST. WANT. SOME. FUCKING. TEA._** "

She screamed between smashing the tea kettle and huffing. Everyone in the room looked at Nikki, Dean had taken a small step back as she attacked the defenseless kettle.

"Is she..."

"She's _always_ like this, yeah."

Sam whispered to Castiel as the angel nodded his head a little as if attempting to understand a bit better about the human woman before him.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened as she felt warm. Sighing deeply Nikki's eyes finally blinked and she looked around the room. She was in the sick bay in the bunker. Castiel was standing above her, he removed his fingers from her forehead and stepped back.

"Cas?"

She coughed covering her mouth with her hand looking oddly at the angel.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You and your sister have bad luck for that happening."

"What the hell did happen?"

Nikki questioned looking at the angel. The odd dream she had of their meeting hanging in the back of her mind as she looked around the sick bay. Castiel explained about Sam and the angel. About how he had killed Kevin and everything in between.

"Damn..."

Nikki muttered not letting Kevin's death get to her -- it wouldn't help at this point anyway.

"Judy's okay though right? Dean?"

"They are both fine."

"Good."

"So what the game plan? We're going after Sammy right?"

"So it seems. The angel inside of Sam must be rid of as soon as possible."

Castiel explained as Nikki rose up from the bed rubbing the back of her skull. She grunted as she walked pass Cas and toward the main area of the bunker.

"Nikki, wait, there's something else I must tell you -- "

"I'm sure that whatever it is can wait for a minute Cas, I have to check on -- "

"Hello kitten."

Nikki's eyes widened dropping her hand back down to her side's. Judy and Dean were both standing on either side of Crowley. Judy stood beside the demon king with a knife to his side, but her harsh gaze eased as she seen Nikki was well again.

" _Crowley_..."

His name barely left her lips as her voice was so low. He arched a brow, smirking.

"Surprise, darling. Seems my good behavior has allowed for a little free time."

"The only reason why you're out of that dungeon is to help us find Sam!"

Dean snapped. Judy glanced at Dean. These last couple of days had been hell for him and Judy, since Kevin's death neither one of them had hardly been sleeping.

"Right, well, let's not spill all the juicy deets. Shall we go boys, girls?"

He said glancing at Nikki winking at her. He grunted feeling Judy poke him in the side with her blade.

"Move it."

She hissed causing Crowley to chuckle as he walked past Nikki, his eyes looking across her face.

'Glad to see you're awake, darling. Had me worried when Squirrel and chipmunk told me what happened.'

She blinked watching him be walked upstairs by the two. Castiel stood behind Nikki waiting turning around looking at Castiel.

"Wait... do you have your powers back?"

Nikki asked suddenly recalling that their angel friend had been made human, but had manages to heal her with his powers.

"I... I have my powers back, but if I am at full strength I do not know."

He informed her as she started following after the three up the stairs.

"Anyway, good to have you back Cas."

Nikki said walking up the steps to exit the bunker.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey look! Free sunglasses!"

Nikki said as she bent down and scooped them up off the side of the road while they walked. Dean just kinda gave her a look as he carried the gas can full of gas that they had gotten from the local gas station.

Judy glanced at Nikki shaking her head as the younger walked behind Castiel and Nikki behind Crowley.

"Those don't look too bad."

Judy commented causing Nikki to grin. She wiped off the dirt and placed them up on the top of her head. Crowley glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smug little smile.

"You look dashing with trash on your head, kitten."

He commented. Nikki snorted shoving the back of his right shoulder a little with her hand causing him to skip a few steps in his walk.

"Says the King of Rotten things."

She snapped back. Judy caught Dean out of the corner of her eye kind of grin from Nikki's words.

"You shouldn't play into it, Nikki."

Castiel said as the five of them walked along the road side approaching Castiel's vehicle.

"There it is."

Cas spoke up. Nikki arched a brow looking at the car thinking it looked like an old pimp car.

"What are you a pimp?"

Crowley questioned causing Nikki to snort. She wasn't going to comment on it, but Crowley must have thought the same about the car if he made the comment. Judy glanced toward Nikki arching her brow.

"I kinda agree...."

Judy whispered while Dean started the car only for it to not turn over. Crowley and Cas were talking while Nikki and Judy stood at the back of the car. The older leaned against the trunk looking at the road they had just walked.

"What are the plans?"

Nikki asked. Judy looked at her then realizing that she knew nothing due to the fact that she had hit her head and was rendered unconscious for several hours.

"We find Sam and get the angel out. Pretty much it. They're gonna use Crowley to do that thing where he pokes around in Sam's head to render the angel useless."

With Judy's explanation it seemed logical. They needed to inform Sam that -- whoever it was in his head -- he needed to tell them to leave. Poor guy had no knowledge of any of it.

"And the angel is a powerful one yeah?"

Judy nodded. For the first time in, well, forever Judy had known more than her cousin. Nikki folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She was barely listening to Cas and Crowley when Dean finished filling the gas tank and ordered everyone inside.

"Shotgun."

Judy called out having Dean to agree with it. So Crowley, Nikki, and Castiel climbed into the back seat together.

"Damn there's not a whole lotta room back here..."

Nikki said so use to the impala or their truck. She caught the smirk in Crowley's tone while his hand came to rest over her left knee.

"Comfy darling?"

Nikki glanced at him quickly looking down at his hand before looking into his playful eyes.

_'You're certainly enjoying your freedom.'_

This causes Crowley to smirk and bite his bottom lip pulling it between his teeth looking at her.

_'I'm going to be enjoying it a lot more when it's just us, kitten.'_

She could hear the purr in her thoughts causing her to roll her eyes and snort. Looking over at Cas she noticed the man narrowing his eyes toward her. She arched her own brow.

"What?"

"You're okay with his hand on you like that?"

His questioned caused Dean and Judy to glance in the back seat.

"Hey! Hey! Keep your grimy hands to yourself!"

Dean snapped causing Crowley's expression to drop and he removed his hand. Judy didn't say anything as she just glared at Crowley, though Nikki knew it was just s front -- just like how she was with Cas.

Speaking of which.

"So, where the hell were you?"

Nikki popped the question while Dean continued to drive. Cas just looked at her oddly before he glanced at Dean.

"The angel in Sam's body kept me away. He made Dean keep me at bay so that I would not discover him."

"And you just went along with it? Dean! How could you!"

Nikki snapped now looking back at Deans head.

"What! I was doing what I believed right! Sam could have died!"

"Oh, yes, and this rouge angel -- "

"Gadreel."

Cas said causing Nikki to arch a brow.

"Gedrill?"

"Gadreel."

Cas corrected her causing her to fall silent.

"I don't like you right now. You're in trouble. So shut it."

She snapped causing Cas's eyes to widen. Nikki turned back to Dean hearing Crowley snicker from beside her.

"This rouge asshole running around in possession of a Winchester is so much better! Who knows what he's doing!"

"He's working for Metatron."

Judy said informed her cousin. Nikki blinked several times.

"What? What the hell happened after I was out?"

"A lot."

Judy said rolling her eyes and looking out the passenger side window. Nikki bit her bottom lip and sighed leaning back into the seat of the car keeping silent for the remainder of the ride into a city where Crowley said he had someone who could help them.

Well, until she was rudely awoken by Judy and Dean arguing about something in the front seat.

She had managed to fall asleep - somehow - and found herself waking up slowly to loud voices. Moving her cheek she felt smooth and warm material against her cheek.

_'Awake darling?'_

Crolweys voice entered her mind figuring it was him she was laid up against. She snuggled a bit more into him. He smelled a bit like blood and sweat, and deffintly sulfur, but he had been captive for months in the Winchester's basement so she wasn't going to complain.

_'What are they arguing about now?'_

_'I do believe it started over the music, but then quickly escalated to whatever your darling sister found annoying in Squirrel.'_

"Jesus Christ y'all have some serious PTSD problems! I blame your childhood!"

Nikki shouted causing the car to fall silent. Judy glanced over her shoulder, as did Dean, seeing Nikki finally start to wake up.

" ** _Shut up!_** "

They both shouted at her. She rolled her eyes as they went back to arguing. She grunted closing her eyes again before snuggling back into Crowley's upper arm and closing her eyes listening to the two arguing.

* * *

Nobody really said anything about Nikki taking a nap on the King of Hell's arm during the car ride -- or if they did it was said while she was sleeping. Regardless, she felt more awake and alert after her little nap.

"Enjoy your cat nap, kitten?"

Crowley questioned looking smug as ever. Dean rolled his eyes as they all climbed out of the car.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that."

She hears him grumble. The car was parked outside of a very large building made from glass. All the windows were tinted with a blue haze and the sun reflected well from it.

"What?"

Crowley questioned as the group all walked inside. Dean didn't say anything else. Nikki noticed some chairs lined up and decided to take a seat, Judy joining her.

"Look, I understand you're getting comfy with your new best bud, but Dean and Cas still don't know the deal you've made with Crowley."

"And they never will. You've gotta keep this little tid bit between us alright?"

Judy frowned but nodded her head regardless. Her cousin's fears were understandable to say the least. Dean wasn't the most stable guy when it came to bad news and Cas certainly wouldn't like it one bit.

But they were family, and family watched out for each other.

"You need to talk to Cas after this is all over."

Nikki said watching as Dean and Cas came to take a seat. The two girls grew silent as Nikki pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes sitting there. Dean sat down next to the older of the two leaving Judy on the end and Cas sat a seat apart from Dean leaving the remaining seat open for Crowley upon his return.

"What's up?"

Nikki asked glancing at Dean. The man rolled his shoulders and explained that Crowley was setting up a meeting for them to meet with someone who could help find Sam. Nikki turned her head looking at Crowley, watching the demon making his way back over toward them while carrying his coat draped over his arms to hide the cuffs -- just like he had been walking down the street when they all went to get Cas's car.

_'So, this friend of yours?'_

Crowley turned his head and looked at Nikki giving her a small and rather mischevious smile.

_'Shes going to help us find Moose. She's the best at what she does.'_

_'She?'_

_'Not jealous now are we kitten?'_

His smile turned to a smirk. Nikki looked away with a rushed sigh, sounding like a huff.

_'I just figured y'all were mostly males. Why would I be jealous?'_

_'Wouldnt be the first time, darling. Daddy keeps a close eye on his little girl.'_

Nikki shot up from the chair fast enough to cause Dean and Judy both to jump, startled from her motions.

"What -- "

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom."

Nikki said as she walked across the lobby without so much as another word. Judy watched her disappear into the woman's bathroom before she turned and looked at a rather pleased Crowley. Narrowing her eyes she assumed that Crowley had been talking to Nikki and had been the one to cause her to act so quickly.

"Is she alright?"

Cas questioned looking between the group. Dean glanced from the bathroom then to Judy as if asking her to go check on her, but the girl didn't move. She was pretty sure the problem wasn't in the bathroom, but sitting two seats down from her instead.

"It was a long car ride... You know she has stomach problems."

"That's... That's true."

Dean agreed with Judy. Though the excuse was a poor one it was a possibility and could happen. But Judy and Crowley both knew better.

Time ticked away and soon Crowley was taken upstairs for his little meeting. It wasn't long after that did Nikki return from the bathroom. Dean gave her a look and she patted her stomach. He nodded and seemed to believe that she did have a stomach issue.

"Where's Crowley?"

"His meeting."

Dean said just sitting there. Nikki arched a brow confused as to why nobody else went. Time ticked by and after a long twenty minutes Crowley returned with some papers looking smug.

He handed them to Dean explaing that his car had ran a red light about ten minutes ago in a town a few towns over. Taking the papers Dean looked them over seeing that it was sure enough Baby.

"Alright. Let's go."

He said causing everyone to pile back into the car for another drive.


	17. Chapter 17

And there they all were in some abandoned factory that Crowley knew about with Sam tied up to a chair. Crowley was twisting some rods into his head while Cas, Dean, and Judy wee all in the other room. Dean had left the room when he couldn't take anymore of Sam's screams.

The angel needed to come out, but listening to his brother screaming he couldn't take it.

"So, you didn't go running?"

Crowley questioned when the two of them were alone. Nikki just shrugged as she stood there with her arms crossed over one another.

"This angel killed Kevin. Sam is locked away safe in his mind, it's not Sam screaming, its this prick of an angel."

Crowley arched a brow looking over his shoulder.

"Who would have ever known you had this side?"

Crowley's voice was deep and his eyes shown that he wasn't talking about just watching someone be tortured. Nikki swallowed nervously watching as the demon worked his magic.

"Come."

He ordered. Nikki arched a brow but lowered her arms and made her way toward Crowley. She stood beside him. His hand slowly slid from her forearm and up her hands. She felt her face warm as Crowley took his spot behind her. His breath fanning the left side of her neck and behind her ear.

"Here, darling."

He said putting her fingers into the metal piece that was stuck in Sam's head. Nikki gave it a twist in the manner Crowley had done. Sam screamed out and his body twitched causing Nikki's breath to catch in the back of her throat. She paused before doing it again having the same reaction.

"Who would have ever guessed this would get you so wet, kitten."

Crowley whispered, a chuckle in his voice. Her hand dropped and she tried to turn to face Crowley, but found she couldn't. His body behind hers held her in place she swallowed feeling Crowley's lips brush against her neck.

The fuck was he doing right now?

  
"Dean it's not Sam."

Castiel reminded the older brother. Judy stood beside Cas for the support, but said nothing. She watched as Dean pressed his hands against the wall trying to relax against it while hearing his brother screaming.

"I know! It's just hard man!"

Dean huffed. Judy looked to Cas, her eyes on the angel. He felt her eyes on him and looked over at her. Her eyes turned to Dean's back.

"Dean, I know you don't trust Crowley, but I believe he'll fix this."

"Oh great and now you have faith in the King of Hell?"

Dean questioned turning around and looking at her. Judy frowned, there were reasons why she believed he'd fix this. She didn't like him at all. He had done things that she could never forgive, but seeing the way he acted toward her cousin -- there was a redeeming hope there.

"He's helped us this far. Not saying I trust him at all, but... you know."

Dean looked at the younger woman. He understood her reasoning, and he hated to admit that maybe she was right.

"Okay, so maybe Crowley can help. I'm still gonna kill him when I get the chance."

Dean said rubbing his nose and walking back toward the room with Sam.

Hearing footsteps Crowley made no motion to remove himself from Nikki it was only when she pulled away from him and stood on the other side of Sam did she get some distance between each other.

"Hey anything yet?"

Dean asked walking back in seeing Sam's body not moving. Nikki shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing yet. No angel radio or whatever."

She said watching as Crowley was looking at her while he moved the little bars around in Sam's head.

"Don't give up hope. We'll get it."

She added seeing Dean's expression. It was seconds later did the angel bust through and started talking.

"You think you'll save him?"

Sam said looking at Dean.

"I'll rip him apart inside out."

He smirked. Nikki stepped in front of him drawing his attention. He scoffed seeing her glare.

"And you, you're no different from me."

He spat. She arched a brow curious as to what he meant. She knew instantly when he turned his gaze toward Crowley, and the demon chuckled a little taking hold of the little bar and twisting it.

"She is far different from you, mate. Don't put yourself on the same level as her, you'll fall."

Castiel glanced confused at Judy. Judy glanced at the angel and shrugged. In the back of her mind she was screaming. Her putter appearance couldn't keep this up much longer. Dean and Cas were bound to figure it out sooner or later and when they did all hell would break loose.

And when that did she knew Nikki would have it full force from Dean.

"Just get out of his body. It's not like you need Sam. There a millions of other crazy ass Christians who would be more than willing to let you in them!"

Nikki snapped. Sam chuckled looking back at her.

"You never did believe did you? I can see in his mind, even when presented with your beloved Castiel over there, you still refused."

"This isn't about me, you selfish fuck! Get out of Sam!"

Nikki screeched. Sam just smiled and closed his eyes. Dean looked between the two of them frowning. What the hell was happening.

"If you won't come out, then we'll have to go inside and drag you out."

Nikki said narrowing her eyes. Sam's eyes opened again and he smirked.

"And pray tell how a human such as yourself plans on doing that?"

"Yeah! How do you plan on doing that!"

Dean snapped. Nikki looked at Dean and lifted her finger toward Crowley. The demon looked baffled at her and then toward Dean and the others.

"He can. He can go inside Sam and -- "

"No! No way in hell! Absolutely not!"

Dean snapped walking over to Nikki. She glared at the man.

"Do you have a better idea! An angel will only leave if the host makes them! And because you wanted to play doctor with an angel Sam has no idea he has one inside of him! Crowley can go in there and tell Sam what's going on -- "

"I hate to say it, but she's right."

Cas spoke up and Judy nodded. Dean shook his head, his eyes glistening over. He didn't know how much more he could take of this torment.

"You come right back out -- "

"Trust me, wouldn't dream of staying inside Moose. Besides, my meat suit is better."

Crowley chuckled winking at Nikki. She rolled her eyes playing it off for the boys.

"Fine. I'll grab another chair."

Nikki said wandering off in search of a chair for Crowley. It didn't take long to find one and before they all knew it, Crowley smoked out of his meat suit and into Sam. Nikki's eyes widened as she watched the red swirl around into the air and right into Sam -- after Cas removed his tattoo of course.

The four of them waited for a while in silence. Then suddenly, Sam's body started to shake and suddenly the grace from the angel came flying through Sam's mouth and out of the building.

Crowley soon followed.

Dean, Cas and Judy rushed toward Sam checking him over. Crowley of course whined about how he was fine, and thanked them for asking. It was only then when he heard that little voice in the back of his head, and he turned to look at Nikki, who was standing off to the side.

_'Thank you, Crowley.'_

She said looking at him. He looked at her and shrugged.

_'What are friends for darling?'_

She looked away, the red Crowley could clearly see coming to her cheeks causing him to chuckle lowly to himself. But the fun was over when some cars pulled up.

"It's some red haired chick and a group!"

Judy said as she gazed out the window. Castiel looked to Dean after they helped Sam up and put of the chair.

"Abaddon!"

"Aba-who?"

Nikki questioned, it was only then that the men realized just how much danger they had dragged the unsuspecting girls into the mess they had all made for themselves.

"No time to explain, darling. All you need to know is you need to get out of here and as far away as possible."

Crowley said walking over to her. She looked at him confused as Judy and Cas rushed past with Sam. Dean came up to Crowley, glaring at the demon.

"There's no time to run!"

He said. Crowley turned his eyes away from Nikki looking at Dean.

"Yes there is. Go. I'll hold her off. Take kitten here and run."

"What -- you all make her sound extremely dangerous I'm not leaving you here by -- "

_'Please, Nikki, go.'_

She stopped and looked at Crowley. He had just not only said her name, but he had used please. She swallowed nervously looking at him biting her lower lip.

"Nikki we have to go! Come on!"

Dean said not understanding the stare down between the two. Her eyes snapped toward Dean as he grabbed her wrist.

"This doesn't make us even. If I see you again -- "

"I know. I'm dead. I love you too. Now take her and get out of here!"

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He tugged Nikki forward not catching the look of worry that she gave Crowley over her shoulder. The demon watched her retreating form over his shoulder until she was gone.

_'Dont do anything stupid, Crowley. I swear I'll being you back from the dead and kill you myself.'_

He chuckled at her thoughts before taking a seat. Sighing he waited for he ginger whore to arrive.

* * *

Nikki watched along side Judy as Dean and Sam stood on the docks arguing. Sam was pissed about the angel and Dean was doing his best to explain himself. The two stood there even while the rain started to come down.

"Would you do that to me?"

Nikki asked her eyes on Dean's hurt expression. Judy crossed her arms over her chest.

"If it meant keeping you alive, yeah."

Nikki snorted rolling her eyes a little. There was a lot that the girls could say about one another. And one of those things is that they would risk it all for each other just like how the Winchesters would do for one another.

"Just lemme die okay. I dont need anything inside my body keeping me alive."

Nikki said causing Judy's eyes to snap her direction.

"You're serious?"

She questioned jumping when Dean slammed the door to the impala and took off. Thunder rumbled in the sky above them. Nikki found her worries on Crowley for a split moment wondering what happened after they fled from Abaddon. As soon as the thoughts came she pushed them away and scoffed smacking her hand against her thighs.

"Fuck this shit dude. I'm going home."

She yelled causing Sam to look her way. Nikki huffed and started walking toward Cas's car.

"You going back to the bunker Sam? Give us a lift?"

Sam just looked between the two girls. Judy didn't say anything and just looked at Sam as if she was just as shocked.

Everything was falling apart.

It had been a while

Nikki was humming as she was cooking in the kitchen. Her newly dyed red hair pushed back behind her ear. The pizza she had in the oven for Judy and the boiled chicken legs she was making on the stove top for herself took her full attention. Judy was currently upstairs playing on her Xbox One. It was peaceful and it was rare that they were both ever home. It was nice.

Picking up the container of salt on the counter Nikki started to pour some into the boiling chicken legs. Right as she was getting ready to pour in the salt she yelped jumping and swinging around throwing the salt container at the unsuspecting visitor.

Crowley grunted loudly after his greeting as the salt container made contact with his chest. The container fell to the floor with a thump, causing both of them to just look at it before looking up at each other.

"Bloody hell, kitten!"

Crowley scoffed pushing his hand across his chest glaring her way. His glare quickly dropped though when he seen her startled and widened cat eye like look. Her chest heaving with a hand over it while the other gripped the back of the counter by the stove.

"Crowley!"

Before Crowley could even open his mouth, he was suddenly embraced causing his while body to tense. His mouth parted a little as he stood there rugged.

"You fucking _idiot_!"

She hissed angry with him. She had been worried about him, which she figured he already knew because of the whole mind thing -- but still. It was then it dawned on her that Crowley was standing in the middle of her kitchen.

Her kitchen.

Glancing around quickly making sure that nobody had seen him just appear in her kitchen.

"What are you doing here!?"

She whispered hearing something thump in the kitchen. Her eyes widening as she quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the basement door located in the kitchen. He staid quiet findinf everything incredibly amusing.

"Crowley you can't just show up whenever you want! Not at my home! My family is nothing but hunters and witches!"

"Hunters and witches? I can only imagine how they met."

" ** _Crowley!!_** "

Nikki hissed embarrassed knowing what he meant. He chuckled a bit pulling closer to herself, her eyes widening darting around his own gaze.

"We need your help."

He said pressing his warm body against her. She swallowed nervously his brown gaze lingering in her blue-golden one.

"And who is we?"

"Squirrel and myself. We're looking for the First Blade. We think we've found it, but some back up is required."

He chuckled. Her face warmed feeling Crowley's finger graze over her hips.

"Does Dean know you're here?"

"Let's not get too much into details, darling."

He said while his thumb rubbed against her hip and brushed her shirt up a bit feeling the warm skin under the fabric.

"Do you really need me?"

She arched a brow seeing that devilish smirk roll across his lips.

_'Oh... Crowley.'_

_'Oh, you be saying my name alright.'_

He thought back leaning over and catching her lips with his. She inhaled deeply as Crowley watched her back pushing her against the deep freezer that was right behind her in the basement. She inhaled through her nose as her hands came up behind his head running through his hair.

Her lips were smothered against his own as a primitive growl passed through his.

_'Fuck... I guessed you missed me?'_

She thought as his hands drifted down to her button on her pants.

"Miss doesn't even cover it, kitten."

He whispered as he lifted her up placing her on the deep freezer. She shivered feeling his hand undoing her pants. She kissed him back roughly he grunted feeling her lift her hips up scooting her pants down around her ankles and onto the floor.

Crowley crouched down pushing his face into her covered couch and running his tongue over her damp panties. She hissed spreading her legs wider to allow Crowley inside between her better.

"C-Crowley..."

She huffed her eyes slightly closed and her hand running over the back of her head. She watched as Crowley looked up at her, his tongue running over her undies over and over again causing them to be soaked from both herself and his skilled appendage.

"Fuck...."

She hissed seeing his eyes meet hers in a mischief manner. He chuckled pulling up and away from her covered cunt and his lips crashing against hers. She sighed against his lips feeling his impressive length pushing against her.

"That's the plan darling."

He whispered against her lips. She moaned a little her hand moving down to remove her underwear for him when she heard her name be called from upstairs. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from his lips.

She gasped shoving him back a little as she planted her feet onto the floor and rushed to pull her pants back up.

"I'm in the basement!"

She replied buttoning her pants glancing at Crowley.

_'My mother is home!'_

Crowley arched a brow.

_'The witch?'_

_'Yeah! She'll know you're a demon if she catches you here!'_

Nikki thought as she moved to walk back upstairs. Crowley stood there for a moment by the stairwell before he sighed.

"Why is the salt on the floor?"

Laura, Nikki's mother, asked when Nikki came back up the stairs. Nikki looked at the salt container then to her mother.

"Sorry."

She said picking it up and putting it on the counter.

"Its my fault really -- "

Laura gasped when Crowley appeared in the middle of the room. Nikki's eyes widened wondering what the hell the idiot was doing.

"I startled her when I dropped in for her help."

"You -- You're a demon! Timothy!"

Laura screamed causing Nikki's father to come racing into the kitchen. In a panic Nikki threw herself between her parents and Crowley.

"Wait! He's on our side!"

"On our side!? He's a -- "

"Demon, yes, you've made that clear. King of Hell actually."

Crowley said causing both her parents to look at him and her like they were both crazy. Nikki hissed glancing over her shoulder glaring at him.

" _Not. Helping._ "

She said as Judy rushed into the kitchen behind Nikki's father. She seen Crowley here and the stand off in the middle of the kitchen.

"Crowley? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello chipmunk. I'm here for your sister. We're in a bit of a bind and need her help."

Judy brushed past her aunt and uncle standing in the middle with Nikki.

"You two had better explain what the Hell the... King of Hell is doing in our house! Right now!"

Laura shouted. Nikki groaned not the least bit happy with this situation. Crowley on the other hand looked more than amused.

"Dean Winchester is after something to help me take down a Knight of Hell. But we need your oldest here to assist us."

Crowley said nodding toward Nikki.

"Winchester? John's boy?"

Timothy questioned. Crowley gave a slight nod. Laura narrowed her eyes a bit as she glared at her daughter.

"I told you to stay away from those boys! They're nothing but trouble!"

"Mom, please, not now."

Nikki said running her hands through her hair. Her mother had been furious to find out about the whole angel snagging Sam's body and a profit dying ordeal. She wanted her daughter to stay away from the Winchester's after that -- but it seems like that wasn't going to happen now.

" ** _You get out of our house demon!_** "

Laura shouted. Crowley rolled his eyes and places his hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Gladly."

He said with a snap of his fingers. She felt her stomach twist as she fell into Crowley's chest stumbling around trying to keep her feet against the ground. Crowley's hand came out and grabbed her, keeping her upright. She blinked looking around the dingy motel room.

"The hell are we?"

"Missouri. Long story short we're looking for the First Blade."

Nikki arched a brow looking around the room. She didn't see Dean anywhere, but knew he had to have been here or else Crowley would have been in a nicer location.

"Squirrel is out at some bar right now. Which gives us time to pick up where we left off."

Crowley said with a smirk and a crooked eyebrow. She swallowed feeling her body become littered in goosebumps. He approached her, but stopped when her hand came up over his suited chest.

"What happened with that chick Aba-whatever?"

She questioned, wanting to know what happened that night. Crowley scoffed a little his hand coming up to cover hers while pulling her closer into his body.

"Abaddon. She's one more step away from my throne. Not everyone is happy with her, her power is swaying."

He said, his breath fanning over her neck. Nikki closed her eyes tightly inhaling through her nose feeling the warmth coming from his body. Between his closeness and his voice he was driving her completely up the wall.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Judy bolted up stairs after Crowley had vanished with Nikki.

Nikki's mother was going off the walls and calling up her Covenant for backup. Timothy didn't really know what to make of the situation, but he had said a long time ago that he trusted his daughters judgment and if her daughter believed in the King of Hell then he wasn't going to second guess things.

Judy rushed into her cousins room and started to call. She yelled when she heard the vibrating of Nikki's phone on the bed. Tossing her own phone down Judy walked back and forth for a moment trying to think up of something to do.

"Cas! Cas, I need your help!"

Judy yelled at the ceiling. If only her family knew that not only was Nikki all up and friendly with the King of Hell, but she was buddy buddy with an angel... their family would probably disown them altogether.

"Judy? What is wrong?"

Castiel questioned appearing in a room which he had never entered before. He took a moment to look around seeing he was in a bedroom.

"Crowley kidnapped Nikki."

"Kidnapped? You're sure?"

Judy nodded. She didn't trust Crowley and she didn't understand why Nikki did -- she swore the woman thought with her heart and not her head.

"He came and took her. Something about needing her help."

She explained. Cas narrowed his eyes a bit. He touched Judy's shoulder and in an instant they were back in the bunker. Sam jumped seeing the two of them arrive.

"Judy? What s wrong?"

"Crowley has Nikki."

"Crowley?"

Sam was just as confused as Cas it seemed. She nodded and explained to them what happened.

"Why does Crowley need her help? That doesn't make sense."

Sam questioned. Judy bit her lower lip and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, well, fuck I dunno how else to say this but fuck it here it goes. Apparently Crowley and Nikki are friends and they can speak to each other through their heads. Nikki made that deal that if he became her friend then she would owe him a favor. I guess he's collecting that favor now?"

Both men looked at her. There was no expression they just looked. It was as if they were both trying to wrap their heads around what she had just told them.

Then finally there was a reaction.

"She what!?"

Sam snapped. He looked at Cas and the angel looked back at him.

"Did you know about this!?"

"First I've heard of it."

Cas replied giving a shrug of his head.

"But, it makes sense now why they've been so... touchy."

Cas was referring to the moment in the car where Crowley had his hand on her knee. Sam ran his hands through his hair. He inhaled deeply sighing trying to calm himself. Judy could tell that this news wasn't good for the guy, then again would this news ever be good?

"Alright, so, Crowley and Nikki are friends? What? How does that even work? And why would he have to kidnap her couldn't he just -- I dunno have asked?"

"He appeared in the middle of her kitchen and her mom was ready to kill Crowley when she found out he was not only a demon but the King of Hell... they were very loud with this conversation."

"So where are they now?"

Sam asked in which Judy shook her head.

"I dunno! She left her phone in her room and I figured that Cas could track her."

Cas frowned looking between Sam and her. Sam cleared his throat a bit. Judy arched a brow looking between the two of them.

"What? You can't track her can you?"

"It's not that I can't, but we're focused on something else right now."

Sam said looking at Judy. She frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what would that be?"

She snapped already angry.

"We're looking for Gadreel."

Her anger vanished as quickly as it came. They were looking for the angel that had killed Kevin? She felt sadness swell in her chest. Kevin's death had impacted her greatly. She may not have been close to the boy, but he was sweet and didn't deserve to die the way he did.

"Okay."

Judy whispered clearing her throat. Even though she didn't want to leave Nikki alone with Crowley, she understood that finding this rouge angel was important to not only Sam and Cas, but also Judy.

* * *

Nikki laid there on the motel bed. A sheet thrown over her naked body while the air conditioner. The room was finally starting to cool down. A warm hand moved slowly over her hip and up to her waist. Her blue eyes fluttered open from her resting feeling lips against her neck.

Shifting on the bed a little, she rolled and seen Crowley smirking down at her. His fingers making small trails across her body.

"I say you're enjoying your freedom."

Nikki's light hearted words drew a chuckle out of Crowley's naked chest.

“More than enjoying myself, kitten.”

Crowley muttered his lips coming back to her neck. She snorted giving him a look that was almost mocking. She felt his own lips curl into a smirk of his own.

“You know we should probably get dressed. Who knows when Dean will get back.”

She said feeling his lips making no motion to leave her body. Arching a brow she was becoming a tad bit worried about Crowley’s sudden care free notion of Dean walking in on the two of them finding them in this position. Shuffling a bit to try and get out of Crowley’s grasp, Nikki found that she was unable to move due to the tight grip.

“ _Crowley..._ ”

Nikki warned only to receive a chuckle as her reply. Rolling her eyes she groaned and pushed him back with her behind. She wished she hadn’t done that. She felt him against her backside which didn’t help her to want to get up out of bed anymore than she was currently.

He released her after that little motion from her. Feeling his eyes on her back as she scooted out from under the sheet and sat up on the bed. Glancing around the room she went searching for her clothing which was tossed every which way, no thanks to Crowley.

“You know kitten, I don’t understand why you hang around with the Winchesters?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Crowley.”

She teased over her shoulder as she slipped on her panties she found on the floor by the foot of the bed. He rolled his eyes and sat up with his back pressed again the headboard. His eyes gazed over her body that moved around the room collecting her clothing.

“It’s a mutual agreement. I do something for them, they do something for me. It works.”

“Up until the point where they just try and kill you because the three of you fight over the stupidest things.”

She muttered under her breath not sure if Crowley even heard it or not, but he had. Crowley watched as she slipped her shirt over her shoulders and dragged her pants up her legs. When she finally turned around the face him, she seen he was just relaxed up against the head of the bed.

“Why do you seem to care so much what happens to me?”

Crowley questioned causing the room to fall silent all but for the loud motel air conditioner that was going. Her eyes flickered to the wall behind Crowley’s head at the ugly painting of some type of fishing dock.

“We’re friends remember.”

“Friends that have a good shag when the notion arises.”

The tease in his voice caused her face to warm. She huffed and turned away from him moving over to the old TV box that sat on top of the dresser at the foot of the bed. She turned it on with a flick of her wrist having some type of soap opera come on. Crowley frowned rolling his eyes and snapping his clothing on still resting in the bed. Hearing the found of his fingers, Nikki glanced over her shoulder and couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

Not only was he now laying there fully clothed, but he also had his favorite drink in his hand. He was just typical Crowley at this point.

“None for me?”

She questioned. Her only reply was him arching his brow and bringing the tumbler to his lips taking a small sip for himself. She snorted and went to scold him for not sharing only to jump instead when the motel door came open. Dean came walking inside. His eyes widened seeing Nikki standing there at the foot of the bed, Crowley laying and relaxing on a messed up bed while having a drink.

Dean’s eyes traveled back to Nikki, who merely lifted her hand and waved at him.

“Yo.”

She greeted causing Dean to snap out of his trance. Between her and Crowley he wasn’t sure what the hell was going on right now.

“Nikki? What are you doing here?”

Dean’s question filled the air. Pointing her thumb over her shoulder she motioned toward the demon that was just chilling on the bed.

“He kidnapped me. Something about you two need help with something? First Blade or whatever the thingy was he said?”

“You seriously drug her into this whole mess!”

Dean snapped. Crowley shrugged his shoulders looking at the man wide eyed.

“We needed help. You said it yourself. So I went and fetched help.”

“I didn’t mean her!”

“Excuse me!? I’m right here, asshole!”

Nikki snapped feeling neglected and hurt by Dean’s words. The man was acting as if she couldn’t handle whatever it was that the two of them were facing. It wasn’t as if she was an inexperienced hunter – far from it actually. She had great mentors from past hunts, including her father, and her mother who was a witch. She wasn’t some helpless little girl.

“I can help! You would just rather I didn’t!”

She snapped causing Dean to slam the motel door behind him. He looked at her with a type of gaze that she often seen him give Sam a lot of the time when the brother did something he wasn’t agreeing with – oh joy for her!

“The lady is right, Dean. She can be very useful. Another hunter should be welcomed.”

Crowley said causing Dean to look at him as if he had two heads.

“You’re agreeing with her? What the hell happened to you? You become her bitch?”

Nikki couldn’t help but laugh but quickly covered her mouth in the process. Crowley was far from her bitch, they both knew that, but Dean on the other hand seemed as if he was becoming suspicious about their relationship. Something that Judy had warned her about a while back to be careful about.

Crowley gave her a scowl in which she just glanced at him.

_‘Sorry, it was a funny thought.’_

He rolled his eyes accepting her apology. But Dean didn’t know that, nobody knew about the whole mind reading thing but Judy.

“She’s capable of things you wouldn’t think her, Squirrel. I’ve seen her at work. She knows what she’s doing.”

Crowley vouched for her. Arching a brow she turned her whole body to face him. Crowley vouching for her? That was a first. But she had done it before with him so maybe he was returning the favor? Perhaps? Dean looked between the two of them as if trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Between the messed up bed, the way the two of them looked – no, he shook his head – it couldn’t have been what he had been thinking, there was no way.

“Alright fine. But you will listen to everything I say and if I tell you to do something, you’ll do it.”

He snapped. Nikki rolled her eyes thinking about how much Dean sounded like his old man. Like father like son she supposed. Shrugging, she nodded agreeing with the terms.

“Fine. But you’re not ordering me around the whole time Deano.”

She said pointing her finger at him and tossing him a wink. She chuckled a little and flopped back down against the bed with a bounce laying there looking at the TV. Her eyes grew heavy after the things Crowley had done to her. Yawning she closed her eyes and let her tired body relax.

The next morning when Nikki rolled up and out of bed the first thing that she had to do was use the bathroom before they hit the road again. Dean had taken a moment to explain to her in the car what it was they were looking for and where they had tracked the location. After that she rested in the backseat just kind of kicked back laying against the empty back part of the car.

“So, this blade can kill Abaddon? And Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, who is trying to become the new King of Hell? So that’s why you and Crowley have teamed up together in order to kill her?”

She questioned wondering if she had followed everything that Dean had told her.

“More or less that’s the shortened version of it.”

Dean said. Arching a brow she shrugged figuring that anything else they had about Abaddon wasn’t important. She was a powerful demon that wanted control of everything and she wouldn’t stop at anything to get it.

_‘So Dean is playing the lesser of two evils here?’_

Crowley couldn’t help but give a smug smile when he heard her question in the back of his head.

_‘Devil you know, love.’_

He replied. Dean drove for a while longer. Nikki was dozing on and off in the backseat during the whole ride like she normally did on long car rides. She awoke with a startle when the road they had been on turned into a bumpy one. She shot up out of her backseat and glanced around spooking Dean in the process.

“You okay!”

He snapped causing her to look around and nod noticing that they were no longer on the main road.

“Fell asleep and things got rocky suddenly. Woke me up.”

She explained rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wasn’t sure where they were all she knew is that they were in Missouri and apparently somewhere in the country side from what she could tell, but aside from that she wasn’t sure at all.

“Are we close?”

“Right ahead, darling.”

Crowley answered nodding toward the farm house that was right before them not far in the distance. She arched a brow and leaned over the back of the front seat to get a better look. Both men glanced at her and her actions.

“So that’s where this blade is? In the middle of no where at a farm house?”

“That’s what the map said.”

Dean informed her. She rested her chin against the seat as Dean drove up the to approaching home. Curious to find out just what this blade looked like since it was the only thing that could kill this Knight of Hell.

 


	19. Chapter 19

When the trio pulled up to the farm house in the impala Nikki climbed out of the passenger's seat letting Crowley our of the back. She looked around before walking forward with Dean, Crowley grabbing hold of her wrist causing her to stop.

"Wait a minute. Something's not right."

Nikki looked toward Crowley confused. What did he mean something wasn't right?

"What's wrong Crowley?"

She questioned looking between Dean and him. Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"There's something dark. We shouldn't be here."

She arched a brow looking at Dean and then back to Crowley again when she felt his hand squeeze her wrist. She followed his gaze to a man that was working with a bee farm.

"No, we have to go."

Crowley said the fear in his voice. Nikki arched a brow looking between him and Dean. The Demon King sounding afraid of something, now that was a first.

"What are you allergic to bees?"

Dean questioned watching as Crowley placed his hands on Nikki's lower back and started to guide her back toward the impala.

"Not the bees! The bee keeper!"

Crowley said trying to push the woman toward the car as fast as possible. She could feel his hands shaken, something that cause fear to rush through her as well.

She had known Crowley for the longest time, and never before had he been so afraid of anything. She was worried.

"Crowley, who is it?"

Nikki asked stopping causing Crowley to run into her back. He grunted and grabbed her forearm quickly. She shook her arm free or at least tried to as Dean came up and grabbed Crowley.

"He's the father of murder!"

Dean shook his head confused.

"It's Cain!"

He explained causing Dean to narrow his eyes trying to find a lie in Crowley's eyes.

"Cain? Like thee Cain? From Cain and Able?"

"Dean, we need to be a world away from here. From him!"

Crowley said pushing Nikki forward only for her to be stopped again, but this time because she ran into something. Stepping back she gasped seeing the bearded man looking right down at her as he removed his headgear.

Her breath hitched, she didn't really know how he appeared in front of her, but he had. His eyes narrowed a little seemingly irritated by the fact that she had ran right smack dab into him.

There was a quick tug on her and Crowley pulled her back against him and away from Cain.

"You're not going anywhere, Crowley."

His deep voice rumbled from his chest. Nikki's face warmed a bit, his voice and the way he looked made her whole body become covered in goosebumps. She swallowed nervously feeling Crowley's hands on her squeeze her tighter.

"Come inside."

His voice wasn't demanding, but his eyes were. What choice did they honestly have though but to listen?

The trio found themselves in the livingroom sitting on the couch. Nikki was beyond worried, Crowley was freaking out badly. She hasn't ever seen him like this before and it scared her. This Cain, the father of murder, as Crowley called him, must have been powerful to make Crowley quake in his wake.

She looked around the living room. It was an older farm house, she started to wonder just how long Cain had actually been here.

"If you don't wanna be here then just zap out or whatever."

Dean gruffed. Nikki turned from looking at a picture on the wall to look back at Crowley.

"I can't... Cain is... doing something to me."

"Like zapping your powers or what?"

"I dunno."

Crowley said looking at Nikki now after her question. She felt her stomach turn. If Crowley was this afraid of something then this was bad. She had never seen the big bad King of Hell afraid of anything, let alone anyone.

"Dean, maybe we should go."

Nikki's voice wavered a bit the feeling tightening in her chest. Dean just looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"We can't leave without the blade. If you're worried go wait in the car -- take Crowley with you."

He scoffed. He wasn't trying to be a douche right now, but he didn't have time to babysit the two of them while they were shaking in their boots. Crowley had brought her here for help and by damn that's what she was going to do was help.

"If you're not leaving then neither am I. What if you need back up?"

Hissing she looked at Dean the moment Cain came walking back in with a tray of tea.

"Here you are."

Cain said making the tea for Nikki after he had set the tray down on the coffee table. He made her cup and handed it to her after she took her spot on the couch to the right of Crowley. Looking down at the cup she took it with a small thanks. Her finger tips brushed against Cain's and she felt her whole body begin to tingle.

She swallowed her nervousness and took the small saucer setting it against her lap. She didn't notice the look that was on Cain's face until Dean cleared his throat drawing her attention up seeing Cain's expression only to have it quickly shift.

Blinking a few times she brought the cup to her lips.

"So, why have you come here?"

Cain questioned pouring tea for Crowley and Dean but not handing it to them as he did Nikki's cup. Crowley was shaking so badly that his cup was chattering. She looked at Crowley while Dean spoke to Cain.

'Crowley, I'm worried are you okay?'

His eyes darted toward her.

'I'll be fine, kitten. Just... A little on edge.'

She frowned. The wishful thinking of taking her hand and placing it on Crowley's knee crossed her mind, but she knew that wouldn't be smart with Dean there beside them. And the last thing she needed was for Cain to use her against Crowley -- seeing as how he was apparently so powerful.

"I don't have it. Not anymore."

Her eyes snapped to Cain. Wait? What? He didn't have the blade? So why had they come all this way if he didn't have the blade? Cain rose from his chair walking away from the trio only to have Dean swiftly follow after.

"I need the blade! The map lead us here, you have to have it!"

"The map must have lead you to the power that fuels the blade, not the blade itself."

Cain explained. Nikki rose from the couch approaching Cain. The demon turned and looked at her, she paused for a moment.

"We need that blade. Anything you can do for us, no matter how small, will help. Please."

Rarely was she ever like this with someone. Her voice kind and soft. It usually did the trick she needed to soften someone's attitude toward her. Cain's nose twitched as he just looked at her. Their gaze locked like an iron grip with each other.

"If you can find the blade, I'll help you."

He said looking back at Dean. Dean looked somewhat surprised, but the surprise left his face the moment he and Cain caught sight of each other.

'Very clever, kitten.'

Crowley's voice praised in the back of her mind. She felt her face warm as she took a step back and away from the two men.

'Whatever I can do to help.'

She told Crowley turning her attention to the picture frame that held a woman's picture. It was on the fire place mantle and for whatever reason it drew her in to look at it.

* * *

"Extracting the grace?"

Judy questioned following after Castiel and Sam. They walked into the medical bay of the bunker.

"If we can extract enough grace then we'll be able to track Gadreel. But only if he left enough within Sam."

Castiel explained while Sam unwrapped the needle that they would be using. Judy watched closely before stepping back. She turned her back unable to look. A sheer horrifying feeling flushed through her when she seen the size of it. It made her sick and light headed, her chest tightened at the thought of it.

"Judy?"

Sam's tone was obviously worried. Judy shook her head.

"I hate needles."

She explained realizing that she wouldn't be able to watch this part. Excusing herself from the room Judy wandered back into the main area of the bunker. She sighed and pushed her hands through her hair. She placed back and forth for a moment. Her thoughts on Gadreel and Kevin, Castiel and Sam, Nikki and Crowley -- wait a minute Crowley!

That was it!

Pulling out her phone she dialed the three digit phone number for Crowley and put the phone up to her ear. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Nikki didn't have her phone on her, but she was with Crowley and Crowley had a cell. She cursed when she reached his voicemail box. Hanging up she dailed again and again.

Tapping her foot against the floor she was going to spam Crowley until the asshole picked up.

* * *

Nikki yelled as she watched Crowley get punched across the face by one of Abaddon's minons. Crowley's cellphone had been ringing for the past minute and a half, but he was too busy to answer it. Rushing forward, Nikki sucker punched the demon in the face only to be picked up and thrown back against the back section of the couch, rolling up and over it onto the cushions.

Shaking her head she heard the demon scream out and Crowley saying that he was good, but how he was Crowley. His heavy footsteps filled the air then and his cellphone landed on Nikki's chest startling her. Glancing up at Crowley in question.

"It's chipmunk, figured it's you she wants to talk to not me."

He said turning around and watching Dean fight off the three demons in the kitchen. Huffing Nikki picked up his phone yelling over the sound of the brawl and the demons trying to knock down Cain's front door.

"Hello!?"

"Nikki? Where the fuck are you!"

Judy yelled on the other end. Nikki's eyes darted into the kitchen seeing Cain doing nothing while Dean killed on of the three demons.

"With Crowley and Dean. We're going after this thing that's gonna kill Abaddon."

"Thing? What thing! Are you okay? What the hell is that in the background!?"

"Uh, TV have it up so I don't hear the people next door going at it. I'll be back soon -- "

"In with Sam and Cas at the bunker -- "

"Okay, I'll see you there then -- "

"Wait, Nikki -- "

"Love you bye!"

Nikki hung up the phone while climbing up off the couch and handing it back to Crowley right when Dean killed the last demon.

* * *

Judy listened to the silence that now filled the phone. She was so angry right now with her cousin that she could beat the snot outta her. Looking down at her phone she was half tempted to call back and yell at her, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She might not even pick up this time.

"Stupid idiot."

She spat putting her phone back in her pocket and rubbing her eyes. She was beyond exhausted and her endless search with Sam and Cas about any type of information to help find Gadreel had worn her out.

Pulling a chair out at the world map table she plopped down into it. She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry and tired at the same time. But everything was starting to get to be too much.

Something had to be done and soon.


	20. Chapter 20

"We're not there yet?"

Nikki drozy voice came from the backseat as she looked out the window. It was night now and Dean had been driving for who knows how long. Everything that happened today had been hectic.

Cain had put Dean to the test to see if he was capable of bearing his mark. In the end Dean was accepted by Cain. But the only problem was is that Cain had tossed the blade into the deepest part of the ocean. And so their long drive begun.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror back at Nikki. Her hair was messed up by a tad having the hair sticking upright on the top of her head. Crowley gazed over his shoulder at her, seeing just how exhausted she looked.

"Not yet."

Dean said. She looked at the side of his head, having sat up in the middle of the back seat, and rubbed her eyes.

"Aren't you sleepy Dean? Shouldn't we stop somewhere for the night?"

Nikki, as both of the men had found out, was extremely kind hearted when she first woke up from any type of sleep. It was almost as if she wasn't the same nearly emotionless type of woman she displayed through her every day life.

Dean shook his head as his eyes became fixated once more back onto the long stretch of blacktop before him.

"I'll be fine."

Was all he said, which gave Crowley room to speak. The demon turned slightly in the front seat to get a better look at the woman. Though it was dark in the car he could clearly make out her slightly rounded face which held a sharp chin. Her hair was messy. Her skin not nearly as pale as it once was when he first met -- she tanned out a bit, but not by much.

Her sleep blues looked at Crowley as she was still not fully awake. And then she smiled. Crowley couldn't believe his eyes when he seen her give him one or the warmest and love filled smiles he had ever seen from her.

"What?"

She asked before she yawned. Crowley just watched her mouth stretch open before she covered it with the back of her hand. What was most certainly a question that was floating around in his demonic head.

"You should get some more sleep, kitten. We'll wake you up once we're there."

He told her, which presented him with another smile before she disappeared back down into the back seat of the car. He watched as she rolled over and snuggled back into the seat to get comfortable.

It wasn't long until the two believed her to be asleep again when Dean cleared his throat.

"So what the hell is going on? You two are just buddy buddy now all of a sudden?"

Crowley arched a brow but didn't bother looking at Dean. He could tell by the man's tone that he was already frustrated with the suspicion he had about them. But he was Crowley, so why not have a little bit of fun with it?

"Dunno what you mean?"

"Cut the crap Crowley! Ever since you arrived at the bunker she's been acting weird and so have you! You've both been acting like you're hiding something and I wanna know what it is!"

Dean's voice was filled with anger but he kept it low to not wake up the sleeping woman in his backseat. Crowley rolled his eyes and finally looked at Dean, who was glancing at Crowley out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know it's hard for someone like you to wrap your head around this, but when someone acts civil with another person that other person usually returns the expression."

Dean's head whipped around to face Crowley. His knuckles tightening on the steering wheel which caught Crowley's attention.

"When I walked into that motel room it smelled like sex and the sheets were messed up like the two of you had been in them!"

He snapped. Crowley just looked at Dean with a blank expression.

"Can't blame a girl for her needs, Dean."

No sooner did the words leave Crowley's mouth did Dean slam on the breaks. Nikki was jolted awake as she was flung into the back seat of their seats with a gasp and slid into the floor.

"Dean what the _fuck!?_ "

She screamed scared that they were crashing. The moment the impala came to a stop in the middle of the road Dean reached over and went to attack Crowley, only for the man to vanish, reappearing in the back seat.

"You need to take it easy! You could have killed her!"

Crowley snapped watching as Dean was about to climb into the back seat. Nikki placed her hands on Crowley's knees and climbed up out of the floor only yo turn around and grab Dean, keeping him from Crowley.

" ** _What the hell is wrong with you two!?_** "

She yelled holding onto Dean's arms keeping them away from Crowley.

" ** _Did you fuck Crowley!?_** "

She looked at him and their struggle stopped. Her lips parted open as she just couldn't seem to find her words. Dean's only answer was her looking wide eyed back at him. Narrowing his eyes he yanked his arms away from her and turned back to face the steering wheel.

" ** _Get out!"_**

He yelled startling Nikki. She jumped not sure if he was talking to her or Crowley.

" ** _Both of you get the hell out of my car!_** "

There was hesitation from Nikki, but she quickly moved out of the car followed by Crowley. They stood there both looking at Dean before he drove off, leaving them there on the side of the road. Nikki slowly moved into the road just watching as the impala tail lights disappeared into the dark.

Crowley stood there watching as her chest started to heave and her breaths came out quickly. Her hands balling into fists as she started to walk forward, only to stop.

" ** _Fine! Fuck you, Dean Winchester!_** "

Her scream echoed through the night dancing around the pine trees that littered the area. A blood curdling scream erupted from her throat causing even a chill to crawl down Crowley's spine. Once that was done she turned and looked at Crowley breathless.

He had never seen her like this before. Usually she held her emotions in check, but she was different. She was angry, upset, sad, and she was lonely. Crowley heard everything that went through her mind at this moment and... It hurt. It hurt him to hear her thoughts.

"Darling. Let's get you out of the cold."

He approached her only getting close enough to see that she was also crying. His hands reached out and touched her forearm and she allowed him. Her body sank over into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed teleporting them out of the middle of the road.

Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around the room only to find that she was in a room that was unfarmilar. Quickly sitting up on the bed Nikki noticed that the bed was large. The room was a peachy color and it was almost like a hotel room. Sliding off the bed was when she noticed that she wasn't in her usual clothing, but some night attire. Black silky pj bottoms and a matching sleeveless top.

She looked at herself confused.

"Crowley?"

She called out wondering where the demon had gone. She didn't recall much after she had fallen into Crowley in the middle of the road. Slowly sliding up off the bed Nikki tip toed to the large sliding doors and pulled them open just a bit. She jumped having Crowley standing right there as if he had heard her call to him and was coming to check on her.

"You're awake."

He said standing there in almost the same matching attire, except his shirt was long sleeved. Nikki caught site over his shoulder seeing another woman in the room. She was dark haired, tanned, and thin. She was also wearing a dress that was shoeing a good amount of cleavage and she would also guess leg if Crowley wasn't blocking her way.

"Whose that?"

She asked causing Crowley to motion toward the woman.

"Her names Lola. She works for me."

Was all he said. Nikki arched a brow while looking at the woman again. She didn't seem happy to be there -- of she wasn't happy that Nikki was their, probably the later.

_'Why is she here?'_

_'Shes bringing me things that I need while I'm searching for the First Blade.'_

Crowley explained through their thoughts. Hearing movement Nikki glanced back over Crowley's shoulder seeing Lola walked toward him.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing my King?"

Her voice was slutty, which instantly caused jealousy to rise in Nikki. Crowley couldn't help but smirk, his brow cocked at the 'You fucking bitch.' That he heard - among other things - projected from her mind.

"No, that will be all Lola."

Crowley said dismissing the obvious demon. Lola frowned, Crowley hadn't even turned around to face her, his gaze staying on Nikki, whose eyes were watching Lola while every curse words ran through her mind and was pin pointed toward the female demon.

"Of course..."

She hesitated her eyes on Nikki, seeing the angry expression that she was getting from the human. She huffed a little and turned away leaving the hotel room quickly. Once gone, Nikki looked back at Crowley only now seeing his expression.

"Such naughty language you were using with poor Lola. She's only assisting her King."

Her face pales before it warmed. Even her ears turned the same red as her hair color. Crowley couldn't help but grin even more while his hands came up to slide onto her hips. She jumped her eyes shifting down to his arms before back up to his face.

"I -- "

She started to say but caught herself. She was embarrassed, still not use to all of her thoughts not being private. Embarrassed that now whenever she got jealous Crowley could hear it --

"So you were jealous? Kitten, I would have never guessed between the angry face and the way you seemed to wanted to kill her."

"I'm not -- I -- . . . Shut up, Crowley!"

She snapped which only caused Crowley to pull her closer into him. She squeaked feeling his detection against her thigh. Her hands holding his forearms as they both stood there looking at one another. His head slowly tilting to her left ear.

"It's okay, you dont have to hide it when it's just us, darling. I actually kind of enjoy seeing you get the way you do when it comes to me."

She swallowed nervously feeling her legs go weak. The way Crowley spike to her sent sensations straight down to the pit of her stomach and further below. He enjoyed it? He enjoyed the way she got jealous and angry when it came to either another woman flirting with him or he flirting with another woman?

How long has he felt this way?

"A while kitten. A while."

He drew a gasp from her as his lips and teeth wrapped around her ear lobe and sucked. This caused her to grind against him, exerting a moan from him. Feeling him pushing her back she stumbled backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She fell back with him toppling over her.

"I want you to make sure this whole floor knows who is fucking you. I want you screaming my name."

He growled running his lips down and over her neck. Biting her bottom lip she kept from moaning.

Crowley's words deeply effecting her just like they always did.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It had been days since their failed attempt at tracking Gadreel. Cas had vanished yet again leaving Judy and Sam alone. They had been in the bunker for days until Sam had gotten something. Apparently Sam and Dean had a friend named Garth and Garth was a stand in for Bobby -- God rest his soul -- and a hunter as well.

Well, apparently the man was in the hospital unresponsive. Sam of course was ready to go see him and Judy, with nothing better to do, tagged along for the ride.

What the two of them hadn't expected was to find Dean already there. Sam of course played his usual role of FBI while Judy played her role as, well, the concerned friend more or less.

"Dean?"

Judy said not having expected to see the man here, alone, without Nikki.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you two here."

Dean greeted. Judy arched a brow. Something was off about Dean. Sam could tell too, though he figured it was still Dean being, well, Dean.

"I've got this covered so why don't you two just -- "

"Where's Nikki?"

Judy question stopped Dean dead in his tracks. He cleared his throat looking at Sam.

"Did you know she was banging Crowley?"

Sam's quick changing expression told Dean that he hasn't known. Judy seemed just as equally surprised hearing this.

"She -- she's what?"

"Yeah, her and the King of douche are getting freaky together. So she's off somewhere looking for the First Blade with him."

Dean said leaving out the part where he kicked them both out of Baby once he figured it out. Judy frowned before pulling out her phone. She excused herself leaving the room allowing Dean and Sam some alone time with their buddy.

Dailing Crowley's number quickly she waited for the demon to pick up. It went to voicemail after a moment. Cursing under her breath Judy became angry dailing again and again. After the fourth or fifth time of not picking up, she was livid now.

How dare he not pick up her calls! He had her cousin he best damned be picking up his phone. Finally after the eleventh time Judy hung up the phone. She was prepared to summon the asshat and deal with him personally.

But her imagination for great torture for Crowley was cut short when Sam and Dean came rushing down the hallway.

"Garth's gone!"

Sam told her in passing. Judy rushed after the boys quickly out into the parking lot scanning the area unable to find him. Seeing a patient's robe on the parking lot ground Judy frowned.

Sam and Dean's friend had just vanished.

* * *

Nikki sighed as she sank into the sorching hot bath water in Crowley's hotel suite. Her closed eyes opened slowly to see the water around her head turning red. Her hair dye was slowly seeping into the water making it change colors. She knew it was only a matter of time before her hair turned from red to pink and blonde.

The bathroom door opened causing her to jump a little, water splashing about in the tub. Crowley stood there leaning against the frame just watching her. Her nose barely above water as she looked at him, watching him watching her.

"What?"

She finally asked. Crowley's face was slightly pale as she noticed. He was sweating a bit too. That was odd seeing as how she had never seen him like that.

"Just watching a beautiful woman."

He said with a slight shake of his head. Her cheeks warmed, and not because of the water either, as she stared right at how forward Crowley had just been with her.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better love."

Love -- now that was something that Crowley rarely called her. She watched as he walked over to the edge of the tub. She was relaxing with her arms across her chest and her legs pressed together preventing him from seeing her body. He looked at her for a moment longer.

"Mind if I join you?"

His question through her off. Crowley was acting strange. He had been acting strange ever since she had woken up here at the hotel. He had been coming and going, saying he was looking for the First Blade. And she believed him for a while, but after a couple of days being held up in the hotel room she started to wonder why they had been here for so long.

Why hadn't he offered to return her home or to the bunker? It was almost as if Crowley didn't want her to leave.

"Is it such a crime to want to spend time with my favorite girl?"

He asked pulling his shirt off since she hadn't told him no. His pants came down leaving him completely naked. She didn't say anything as she moved forward in the tub to let him climb in behind her.

He sighed deeply his head relaxing back against the tub while his hands came around and his arms wrapped themselves around her chest. It wasn't sexual, it was actually more like a hug. Crowley was hugging her from behind keeping her close to his chest.

"Do you like it here?"

His question threw her off. Resting her head back against his tattooed shoulder she gave her own sigh.

"It's nice."

She muttered. She felt Crowley's thumb rubbing against her elbow where his hands rested. She felt a light squeeze around her arms from Crowley's hold.

"I'm glad, kitten."

He said kissing the side of her forehead softly.

What the hell was wrong with Crowley?

* * *

"Dean?"

Judy questioned looking at the man. The whole ordeal with their buddy Garth was getting more and more weird. So apparently Garth was a werewolf and he had a group of others? Judy had little faith, like Dean, that everything was as it seems.

And now sitting on the phone with him she was beginning yo grow impatient.

Through this whole type of hunt, Dean had been avoiding the question left and right of where Crowley had taken her cousin and as to why. But Dean had been so tight lipped -- she was growing angry.

"Look, I can't talk right now out Sammy on the phone."

"Sammy is busy. Dean, I'm not gonna ask again -- "

"Good, then don't! Look we've got bigger fish to fry right now -- "

"I can't even get a hold of her!"

She snapped. Sam looked at her wide eyed. The two of them had staid at the motel room while Dean went and checked out Garth and his so called pack. Judy had been on edge since she heard that Nikki had went missing. Things weren't good.

Sam and Dean learned a long time ago that even though the two were only cousins, they lived more like sisters, much like how the brothers did themselves.

"Well that's her fault! She chose Crowley, now put Sammy on the phone!"

Judy wanted to break the phone in half, but tossed Sam's phone back to him. The younger brother looked at Judy with sympathy as he took the phone and started speaking to Dean.

Judy gazed out the shitty motel window looking out into the parking lot. She huffed her head starting to hurt. Pulling her phone out she dailed Crowley's number again only for it to come to voice mail after a few moments.

She shook her head and gripped her phone tightly. She wished Cas was back at full power so he could track her down. She didn't trust Crowley, not even with his and Nikki's so called deal.

"Judy?"

Sam's voice pulled her out of her daze. Turning around and looking at Sam she noticed he was now standing. Rubbing the back of his neck he cleared his throat.

"Dean, um, he needs us to meet up with him."

"Whatever."

She snapped scoffing as she brushed past the table and around Sam. The man watched as she stormed out of the motel room. He sighed shaking his head and walking out after her.

"Judy wait."

Sam said as he walked over to the drivers seat. Judy just glared at Sam. He sighed putting his hands up.

"Look, I know you're worried about Nikki, but lighting a fire under Dean won't help anything."

"He's not telling me everything Sam! He's hiding something!"

"Okay, yeah, we all know! I had an angel in me remember?"

Judy just kept her glare toward Sam, but it slowly started to fade. What Dean had done to Sam wasn't right. His actions killed people, hurt them. She knew something had been wrong with Sam when they had found Cas wounded, but she never asked.

"Dean will... Dean will come around. He's an ass, but pushing him won't solve what happened with Nikki and Crowley."

Sam said softly. Judy bit her lower lip but nodded. Regardless she needed to get Dean to tell her what the hell happened, where Crowley might have taken her cousin and why he's not answering his phone.

She needed to know.

She had to know.

* * *

Her back arched up off the bed. Crowley thrusting deep and slow into her. Hands wrapping around his back as she moaned out. Body trembling as her head tilted back and she yelled shaking feeling his hardened erection inside her.

Crowley groaned and hissed as he felt her clamping down around his cock. Pulling out swiftly he ejaculated across her naked stomach. He groaned feeling his cock twitch before it went limp. Looking up, Crowley caught sight of her blue eyes opening and looking down at him.

"Crowley..."

Her soft spoken voice called out. She was exhausted. He could tell by the way she spoke, laid there, looked at him.

"Yes darling?"

His breath came out as pants, equal to that of her own.

"Why haven't you ever came inside me?"

Crowley sighed, his body buzzing as the whirlwind of emotions filled him. He leaned up and over her kissing her lips softly. She kissed back.

"If I did it would result in a Cambion."

He said rolling over and off of her, yet pulling her into his chest. Crowley had been acting odder and odder over the last few days. The longer they had been here held up in this hotel room the more... The more emotional Crowley had seemed to become.

"A Cambion? What's that?"

Nikki asked laying her hand across Crowley's chest. He chuckled a little his hand moving across her arm.

"For you being a huntress you know very little about things that go bump in the night."

"What can I say, I only learn about the things I need to know on a day to day basis."

"Well, then you should know that if I were to cum in you, even once, you'd be instantly with child."

"Instantly? Seems a bit much?"

Crowley chuckled again, but quickly fell silent. He laid there rubbing her arm for a moment.

"How would you feel?"

His question threw her off for a second.

"About being pregnant?"

"With my child."

She looked up at him. His pale complexion only seeming to become worse the longer they had been here. Between his looks and how he was acting she was becoming worried about him.

_'What's happening to you?'_

She waited for his reply as her thumb ran across his chin.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Her brows frowed together.

_'Crowley?'_

And again nothing but him just looking right at her. Suddenly there came a sound from the closet door that startled her. It sounded like something from inside had fallen. Crowley's eyes darted from the closet to her.

"Come darling, let's watch a movie. I'll even let you pick."

He said trying to obviously distract her from the sound. Narrowing her eyes she went to sit up on him. She looked toward the closet and then back down at Crowley.

"Crowley... what was that?"

"It's nothing -- "

With that answer she rose up from the bed. Grabbing her sleepwear she pulled them on while Crowley came up with every excuse he could think of to get her back into bed. But instead she came and opened the closet door.

Her eyes widened seeing a half dead man with tape over his mouth hanging in the closet. He was pale as a ghost. She didn't know how long he had been there, but it must have been a while.

"My king, I've brought you -- "

Nikki turned around quickly seeing Lola standing in the doorway with a fur coat on and a bag in her hands. Lola looked between the three of them and didn't really seem to know what to do. That's when Nikki seen the brown bag in her hands.

"What's in the bag?"

Lola parted her lips to give some type of snarky remark, but was cut off by Crowley.

"It's nothing love. Come back to bed."

Nikki looked baffled at Crowley.

"Come back to -- come back to _bed!? **Seriously!? There's a half dead man in our closet and you expect me to just come back to bed! Not to mention you apparently can't read my mind anymore and you've been acting fucking weird!**_ "

She snapped causing Crowley's eyes to widen. She turned toward Lola.

"What's in the bag!"

Lola scoffed taking the bag and pulling out a blood pouch. It was only seconds before Nikki pieced two and two together.

"Human blood... human blood! Crowley you fucking **_promised_** me!!"

She snapped. Crowley threw his hands up in the air while he climbed up out of bed approaching her.

"I promised that as long as I was there in the bunker I wouldn't do it! This isn't the bunker!"

"Are you serious!? A _loophole!_ That doesn't make it okay!!"

Crowley lowered his arms as he grabbed her forearms. He looked her in the eyes the desperation that he looked at her with nearly broke her heart -- nearly.

"Those bloody Winchesters did this to me! They made me a junkie for human blood! It's their fault I'm like this! After everything that they did to me! Trying to make me human, locking me up, making me find the one thing that can kill Abaddon -- they never cared!"

Her bottom lip started to quiver. Crowley's voice cracked, the tears coming to his eyes as his hands moved up to either side of her neck. He pulled her closer to him refusing to look anywhere else but her eyes.

"But you... you've cared haven't you? You've cared for a long, long time."

She couldn't take it any more. She pulled Crowley into her and just held him. She kept him close as she ran her hand down the back of his head trying to sooth him. This blood was out of control. She knew that now. He needed help. And it was a type of help that she wasn't so sure she could help him with.

But she also knew that for an addict to kick their addiction, they had to be the ones willing to try and willing to stay clean.

Glancing back to the door she noticed Lola was gone. She must have vanished some time during the moment Crowley was distracted with her. Sighing she didn't care about the stupid bitch. Right now her full attention had to be Crowley.


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell do you mean only a few times!? There's 72 missed calls from her Crowley!!"

Nikki snapped seeing Crowley's phone for the first time. She had gotten curious when she heard a buzzing sound coming from Crolwey's pocket while he was in and out of things. For the first time she seen him inject himself since the truth was out.

She begged him not to but he did it anyway.

Stubborn fucking demon.

So while he was riding his high, Nikki had grabbed his phone and checked it only to see all the missed calls from Judy. Crowley rolled his eyes before holding out his hands.

"I didn't want to ruin our alone time."

"Our alone time? Crowley -- we've been here for weeks! She's been trying to get a hold of me this whole time and you never once thought to tell me because you didn't want our alone time ruined?"

She snapped. Crowley stood from his chair and grabbed Nikki by the arms. She yelled looking at Crowley as he pulled her into him.

"For weeks I've been relying on you! Weeks I've had this deep, humanity type of feeling -- I want you to myself. I can't even begin to think about -- about you -- "

Crowley couldn't even finish his sentence before he started sniffling. Her heart broke everytime this happened. Everytime Crowley became overly emotional due to the humanity that the blood gave him. It was like he was on the brink of becoming human, but never reaching that final stage.

"About me what Crowley?"

He looked at her.

"I just wanna be loved..."

All her anger she had about the missed calls had suddenly vanished. All the anger about anything that she could have with Crowley right now was gone. His words broke her heart. His near sobbing plead and his watery eyes caused her own heart to ache.

Dropping the phone on the floor, Nikki raised her hands and cupped Crowley's face. Her thumbs moving slowly across his sweaty, pale face. He whined turning his cheek in her hand pressing against her more.

"Crowley, you need help."

She told him. They both knew it was more than true. Crowley had sank too deep into this whole thing while letting the blood run his life.

"My king?"

The hotel door opened as Lola walked inside. She looked at both Crowley and Nikki, who stood in the middle of the livingroom layout pressed close to one another. Her hands on his face, his face turned ever so slightly into her palm. The sheer expression that they both shared made Lola sick.

It was love.

"What is it Lola?"

Crowley questioned removing Nikki's hands from his face. She dropped her arms down to her side keeping her eyes off Lola. The demon bitch not only made her blood boil, but she also couldn't stand the fact that she knew Lola judged her for a lot of things -- one of those things being her relationship with Crowley.

"My king, I brought you something."

She said as she flaunted -- the bitch -- toward Crowley. He arched a brow watching as she pulled from her bag human blood. The wicked smile on her face caused Nikki to turn and spit venom the demon's way.

"He doesn't need that! Throw that out!"

"I don't answer to you, human. I answer to my King. My king, who needs someone to fulfill _all his needs."_

" _What the fuck does that mean?_ "

Nikki hissed. Lola rolled her eyes before looking at Crowley, which was when she smirked.

"My king here."

Lola said holding out the bag, which Nikki slapped away and out of her hand having it fly up through the air nearly hitting the ceiling as it propelled across the room hitting the wall at the far corner by the bedroom door.

Lola hissed she lunged for the bigger woman only to find herself tossed like a rag doll across the room sliding into the bedroom. She hit the bed with a gasp looking up at Crowley.

"Enough. You think me _stupid_?"

Crowley questioned the demon looking at the shocked expression she wore. Nikki was a little off by his sudden advancement as well not realizing that he had enough mojo to even do that since he had barely been able to read her mind these last few weeks.

"My king, I -- "

"Not only do you go behind my back playing for Abaddon, but you also have the nerve to try and attack what's mine?"

Nikki's eyes widened looking at Crowley's now back. He stood before Lola in the bedroom. She grabbed her stomach and laughed as she rose from the ground.

"You're _disgusting_. If you honestly believe for a second that you're in any condition to rule. You're suppose to be our king and you not only inject human blood but you're also with a _filthy_ , **ugly** , **_disgusting_** human."

Lola spat. Crowley stood there for a moment silent just listening. Nikki stood across the room having mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. She knew it shouldn't have mattered, but Lola's words hit her hard. It wasn't so much women telling her that she wasn't pretty as it was men, so it was odd and upsetting to hear.

Then again, demon.

" _Maybe you're right..._ maybe I'm not for for the throne. But you're _wrong_ about that beautiful creature that I've been lucky enough to be with."

Nikki jumped when suddenly out from Crowley's sleeve slid an angel blade and he stabbed her right in the gut causing her to scream and light up like a Christmas tree. Dropping like a sack of potatoes Nikki watched as Lola died before she even hit the floor.

Crowley tossed the angel blade onto the floor before walking into the livingroom. He picked up his tumbler sipping his bourbon before gazing at the woman he'd left standing there. Nikki looked at him, watching as he seemed to have been thinking, before he moved forward.

Her whole body went tense as he wrapped his arm around her waist to yank her into his body and smashing his lips down onto hers.

* * *

**_"You did what!?"_ **

Judy's screech through the bunker was enough to cause Sam to cover his ears. Dean had finally told Judy that Crowley hadn't kidnapped her cousin and instead Dean had kicked them both out of his car.

Her constant worrying and complaining finally caused Dean to snap hoping that it would at least calm her the hell down to know that Crowley, for once, hadn't played the bad guy bit.

" ** _I've been worried sick, Dean Winchester! And you mean to tell me that you left her and Crowley in the middle of the road several states over in the middle of the night!_** "

Judy was extremely pissed it wasn't hard for either of the boys to tell. She screamed kicking over one of the library chairs. Between Kevin's death, Gadreel, Crowley and Nikki, she was at her witts end. She wasn't having any of Dean's bullshit anymore.

Sam feeling as if it was safe enough to remove his hands from the sides of his head looked between the two fighting. Dean was oddly calm for all of this happening, so much so it was extremely unsettling.

"So you've lied to me _again_!"

She snapped smacking her side's with her hands. Dean sat there at the library table.

"What did you expect me to be happy about her sleeping with the King of Hell? That I could actually trust her after everything that she's lied about?"

"But that's the thing! You can trust her! You can always trust her! It doesn't matter who she lets stick their dick in her because she's always going to be Nikki!"

Judy cried. That much was true. Her cousin had been with some extremely scummy dudes, but she had always staid the same no matter who it was she was with.

"Look I told you alright. That's what you wanted right?"

Judy felt her blood boil. She couldn't believe how chill Dean was acting about the whole thing right now. It wasn't bad enough that they had just had Kevin's spirit to deal with and rescuing his mother from one of Crowley's old storage units -- but now Dean just didn't seem to care about jack shit.

"You know what Dean, I -- "

Suddenly there was a phone buzzing which caused Judy to stop. It was Dean's phone. Glancing down at the caller ID Judy just barely caught site of Crowley's number.

* * *

Nikki laid naked on the couch on top of Crowley. He was passed out sleeping from their little sexual adventure in the livingroom right after he killed Lola. Seeing the phone that laid on the floor not far from the couch Nikki took a minute before she leaned over Crowley's chest and snatched the phone up.

Biting her bottom lip she viewed that Dean had been calling a handful of times as well. Pushing the button Nikki waited until she heard Dean pick up on the other side.

"Dean? I need your help."


	23. Chapter 23

"It stinks in here!"

Sam said as he looked around the hotel room. Dean and Judy looking around as well. The trio looked at the dead bodies that littered the floor understanding why it smelt so bad.

"Sorry about that."

A voice sounded from across the room. The three of them watched as Nikki walked out dressed in nightly attire. She crossed her arms over her chest while she stood there looking at Dean.

"Things have gotten out of hand."

She told them. Judy looked around the room before looking at the dead woman on the floor.

"Did you -- "

"Crowley. She attacked me and is apparently working for Abaddon."

Nikki said walking forward. Sam glanced at Dean, noticing that his brother kept his eyes on her as she moved about the room.

"He's not here right now, but I guess it's good. I need your help. He's... He's addicted to the blood and I'm actually afraid."

"Afraid of him?"

Sam questioned. She shook her head before running her hand across her face.

"I'm afraid that he's going to kill himself or turn himself human, whichever one is most capable of happening."

"And why would that be such a bad thing?"

Dean snapped. Nikki's eyes shot up before she stormed toward him. Dean didn't move as she stood toe to toe glaring at the man.

"I know you don't like him, but you and your brother did this to him! You both turned him into a junkie! He's lost the throne and a bigger threat has taken it and is going to let an apocalypse run loose! At least with Crowley he was against that happening!"

Dean was silent for a moment. But she could tell by his expression that he knew she was right.

"She's kinda right Dean. We did do this. At least with Crowley, we only had the occasional demon encounters. If Abaddon brings on the apocalypse -- "

"I know Sammy."

Dean said while Nikki stepped back giving Dean room.

"Are you okay?"

Judy asked. She was the first one to actually care about Nikki's well being. The elder woman merely nodded.

"Those my clothes?"

She asked seeing the bag Judy had brought on her back. Having almost forgot about it she nodded. Taking the bag off her back she handed it to Nikki, causing her to disappear into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this right now."

Dean scoffed. Sam arched a brow.

"She's right you know."

"Yeah, and it didn't help that you kicked her out of the car."

Sam and Judy both chimed in. Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe these two right now.

"He's fucking her! And she's allowing it!"

"Yeah and Sam fucked Ruby! What's your point, Dean?"

Judy said tossing Sam under the bus. Sam frowned, but he knew she wasn't wrong. Dean scoffed shaking his head.

The door hotel room door opened causing the three of them to turn seeing Crowley enter the room. He was holding a brown paper bag as he looked at the trio confused.

"What are you three doing here?"

He questioned shutting the door behind him.

"We're here because... because Nikki is concerned for you, Crowley."

Sam spoke up. Judy crossed her arms over her chest while Dean just stood there with a pissed off expression. Crowley's eyes darted around the room.

"What is this an intervention?"

"You can call it whatever you want, but when you upset my sister, you better know that I'm not going to just stand around and do nothing!"

Just snapped. Crowley's eyes widened. The three noticed his eyes dart around the room in a hurry looking for something.

"Where is she?"

This threw them off hearing the sudden panic type of tone in his voice.

"I'm right here."

They watched as Crowley's body suddenly relaxed hearing her voice. He turned watching her walking out of the bathroom with a bag over her shoulder and changed into her every day type of dark clothing.

"Mind explaing why they're here?"

Crowley questioned as Nikki came forward. She noticed the bag before she ripped it out of his hands. He reached for it again, but she stepped back while pulling the blood bag out holding it in her hands. Suddenly her face changed to complete anger.

"This is why they're here! This right fucking here, Crowley! You need help! And they're going to help you!"

She yelled throwing the bag across the room watching it hit the wall. The boys and Judy watched as Nikki and Crowley stood there arguing like an old married couple.

"You didn't have to call them!"

"Yes I did!"

"They did this to me!"

"And now they're gonna help to undo it!"

Nikki stepped forward grabbing his jacket laples and pulling him toward her.

"I can't stand to see you like this! It's fucking killing me, Crowley! You need help! They can help you get clean, destory Abaddon, and take back your throne! Please, Crowley, please I'm begging you accept their help!"

Her voice cracked every so often. She was trying to keep her emotions in tack but she just couldn't anymore. Her nerves were shot all to hell. Seeing Crowley the way he was may have very well been killing her.

"Crowley -- let us help you."

Sam said speaking up after seeing his friend break down over the events of the last few weeks.

"If not for you, then for Nikki."

Judy said knowing that Crowley and her had something. Judy didn't know what, if it was a contract deal or if the two of them actually cared for one another, but she figured that making Crowley understand that he wasn't just hurting himself, but Nikki as well, then maybe that would get him to agree.

Crowley's voice cracked as his hands came out and took her body pulling it into him holding Nikki close. Dean glanced away unable to watch the demon king embrace the woman.

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you. I'll get better. I'll do this for you. I promise. I swear to you I'll get better."

He whimpered kissing the top of her head, his hands caressing her back slowly as her body shook whole she silently cried.

The three watching felt as if they had stepped into a movie. None of them could honestly believe this was Crowley. The cold hearted demon king who had been hell bent on killing them all at one point in time was now holding their crying friend and kissing the top of her head.

Telling her that he never meant to hurt her. Telling her that he would get better for her. This wasn't the Crowley they had known. This wasn't the king of hell.

And that scared them all.


	24. Chapter 24

The drive back had been dead silent. Judy had sat between Sam and Dean in the front seat while Nikki and Crowley had sat in the back. Dean had handcuffed Crowley so he couldn't smoke out, even though he had promised Nikki he wouldn't Dean didn't trust the demon.

The trio felt awkward knowing that Crowley was resting in the back seat, his head tucked against Nikki's neck while Dean drove.

Nobody said anything.

Watching Crowley be locked up in the basement was the worst thing for her. Nikki felt angry, she knew the Winchesters didn't like Crowley, but he was in pain and they were treating him as if he wasn't detoxing from human blood.

She couldn't bare to watch.

Judy had been Nikki's shadow since her return. Finally the elder snapped.

"Why are you following me?"

She stopped in the hallway headed to her room in the bunker. Judy crossed her arms and frowned.

"To make sure you don't do anything else stupid, stupid."

Nikki rolled her eyes and scoffed. Whatever if Judy wanted to follow her around then fine.

"Fine, you wanna watch me take a shit too?"

The sarcasm dripped from her tone causing Judy's face to scrunch in disgust. Deep down she had been worried tremendously about her cousin, who was like a sister to her, when she couldn't get a hold of her.

"Stop following me around I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

She spat before slamming the door to her room. Judy's hands rose a bit as she wanted to strangle the older woman right now. She was concerned why couldn't she see that? Releasing her breath Judy groaned before she slowly lowered her hands. Breathing in slowly Judy closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than strangling her cousin.

Turning on her heels Judy made a be-line for the basement. Sam and Dean didn't catch her headed there so there was no complaints. She had a few choice words to say to Crowley for putting her cousin through everything.

Pushing open the heavy door Judy stopped. Crowley sat there in chains sweating profusely. His leg was bouncing up and down while he face was white as a ghost, but tinted with red around his eyes and nose.

He was detoxing.

"Hello chipmunk, what do I owe this fine pleasure of seeing your visit?"

Judy's eyes narrowed any pitty she had for Crowley vanished. She didn't really care for his nicknames that he had given everyone, they were annoying. Walking forward she kept her resting bitch face.

"I want you to break your deal."

Crowley arched a brow. His breathing heavy she noticed once she got closer.

"Break my deal?"

"With Nikki. Break your deal with her."

Crowley chuckled his hands folding together, his leg still bouncing.

"No can do. If I were to break my deal, I wouldn't be a man of my word now would I?"

"You're not a man anyway. You're a demon who's been using her -- "

"Using her?"

Crowley snarled cutting her off. His face turned to anger causing red flags to go off for Judy.

"I never! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"Then what the fuck do you call kidnapping her for weeks? We all know you kept her there to fuck her knowing that she'd give into your wants because she cares about you!"

"And I care about her!"

Judy scoffed taking a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the floor.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. Demons can't care it's the blood and once you're clean of it you'll go back to your old self and try to kill us all and hurt her."

"This started long before the blood. That night she kissed me on that bridge -- "

"Oh knock it off! You haven't seriously liked her since then!"

Her eyes snapped back to Crowley's form. He was frowning the anger still there but his eyes were hurt. Judy caught this causing goosebumps to rise over her body.

"She was interesting to me. Annoying, yes, but interesting. After that night I wanted, no, had to figure out more about her. That's when I went digging. There wasn't much on her at the time, so I decided to use what I knew and find her again."

Crowley bit his lower lip while adjusting in his chair. He gasped feeling a pain shoot through his body causing his breathing to become rugged again. Judy just watched while Crowley withered in the chair trying her best to not feel bad for the stupid demon king.

"Once I found her again, I knew there was something strange about her. She was smart, witty, dare I even say bonny. Much different than those two baffons you hang around with. So I kept coming around. Trading information with her... it slowly started to become an excuse just to see her again."

"Wait a minute. Is that why we constantly had cases? Did you -- "

"I may have thrown a few your way just so I could see her, yeah."

Judy frowned, but continued to listen.

"When it finally came down to we wouldn't try to kill each other I knew she was different from all the other hunters I had ever known. All the people that would come try and make a deal with me. She wasn't like them. There's some self loathing there I know, but she never asked to change anything."

Crowley said looking up at Judy.

"She just wanted to be friends and I knew I wanted more than that."

Judy stood there silent. She was trying her best to wrap her head around everything Crowley had said. It was a lot to take in so soon. The fact that Crowley had just spilt his bleeding heart out to her was cause for concern. This wasn't the Crowley she had known. This was the Crowley that had been locked away with Nikki for weeks on end.

This is why Nikki was acting so differently ever since she had called for their help.

"You're fucking broken, and you've broken her too you piece of shit."

She huffed. Another wave broke through Crowley's body.

"You think I don't know that!"

He yelled the pain rushing through his body like a crippling hot iron feeling.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her! But I couldn't let her leave, I couldn't!"

"You controlling, manipulative, piece of shit!"

Judy shouted slapping him across the face. Crowley gasped letting his head fall to the side. He could taste the blood in his mouth where his teeth cut through his inner mouth from the unsuspecting attack.

"You will break the deal with her! You'll break it and never contact her again! You won't even look at her, you understand me! And if you do, I swear to fucking God if you ever even look in her direction again, I'll make you wish you had overdosed on blood!"

"Judy! Hey, hey, hey!"

Sam shouted rushing into the basement. Hearing her screaming at the top of her lungs as Sam was passing through the hallways he came running. Rushing in he grabbed Judy up by her thin waist and carried her out of the room kicking and screaming.

Crowley's head lifted back up as the back of his hand ran across his mouth. He closes his eyes trying to keep his emotions in check.

_'I'm so sorry, Kitten.'_


	25. Chapter 25

_'I'm so sorry, kitten.'_

Nikki's eyes snapped open. Her shower was interupted by Crowley's voice in her head. Eyes widening she quickly shut off the water. Leaping out of the shower she nearly slid and busted her ass, but managed to catch herself before she went down.

Something was wrong. Crowley, he sounded -- what was happening. Rushing into her bedroom she grabbed her deep red fluffy men's robe and threw it over her soaking wet body before dashing out of her room barefoot.

She raced down the hallway hearing Judy yelling and screaming with anger. Coming into the library Nikki stopped seeing Sam and Judy standing there arguing.

 

Sam had pulled Judy out of the basement and carried her back upstairs getting as far as the library before he couldn't deal with her struggling anymore.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Sam snapped. Judy pushed away from the tall man stumbling a bit but keeping upright.

"My problem is that asshole in the basement! He used her! He used her and she'd going to get hurt!"

She snapped. Sam ran his hands through his hair and exhaled through his nose.

"Look, I don't like him either, but did you ever think that maybe he's not?"

"You're fucking serious right now!"

Judy turned away from Sam before turning back around to face him.

"He was down there lying right to my face! Saying about how he's always cared for her, how he would throw cases our way just to get to talk to her -- he's been planning this from the start! He knew that if he got close to her, she would make a deal with him that he could use -- and she did!"

"Okay, yeah, maybe you're right. But, has he ever tried to use her in the past? This is big Judy and Nikki is stubborn like Dean, if you try and tell her this without proof she's -- "

"He told me! His words!"

Sam rubbed his chin. Judy was all worked up over this. She was a lot like them in a way when it came to family. But so was Nikki.

"Judy, you told Dean to trust her. To trust that she knew what she was doing. That no matter who she was with she would always be herself."

Judy's mouth closed. She had told Dean that and now here she was going against everything she had told Dean. Shaking her head in anger she held out her finger toward the basement.

"I don't trust him! That's who I don't trust!"

"But you trust her trust in him right?"

Judy's arm fell to her side. She spat a string of curses as she turned her back on Sam again. But it was only when she turned did she freeze in place. Sam's eyes gazed to where Judy was looking and seen Nikki standing there with wet hair and nothing but her robe.

Nobody said anything, nobody could think of anything to say. Sam and Judy didn't know how long she had been standing there or how much she heard, but by the look in her face she had heard more than enough.

"I -- "

Judy started to say as Nikki walked toward her. She stopped beside her cousin, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection.

"Maybe you need a break from all of this. Go find Cas. I'm fine."

Judy was baffled. She didn't reply as Nikki moved past her and Sam both not bothering to look at either of then as she disappeared into the basement.

 

Defending the steps Nikki briskly walked to Crowley's room. The door was left open so she slipped right inside closing the door behind her. There Crowley was looking like a hot mess while he was detoxing chained like a prisoner to his chair.

"Oh Crowley..."

She whispered approaching him. Crowley's eyes turned up seeing her coming toward him. He but his bottom lip and looked away.

"You shouldn't be here."

He tried to spit, but his words came out in a quiver. Her eyes softened as she stopped in front of him. Bending she dropped to her knees before him, her hands coming up and cupping his cheeks ever so softly. He had no choice but to look at her.

"How can I even imagine to stay away when I hear your apology to me?"

His powers must have been slowly returning. So the detoxing was working. Still Crowley was reminded of the painful words and actions caused by her cousin.

"I'm breaking our deal."

"No."

She said sternly. Crowley's eyes widened her tone held such a bite to it.

"You'll do no such thing. I know Judy wants this to end, but I don't. I don't want this to end."

Her thumb trailed over his scruffy cheeks. The feeling of his hair causing goosebumps to form over her arms and a shiver down her spine.

"You'll get hurt."

"Not by you."

She pushed back. Shuffling on her knees she leaned up her lips brushing against Crowley's. He kissed back while a fire ignited inside of his stomach.

_Desire._

Her tongue darted out and into his mouth where Crowley gladly welcomed it. A moan pushed past her lips as she leaned in more into him. Her hands moving around to the back of his neck sliding over his collar and into his sweaty mop of hair.

Pulling away for air Nikki inhaled deeply and rested her head against his chest. Her hair wet against his already damp suit. Crowley struggled with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to actually push her away.

Not after she had made her feels so clear to him. Because if he did, he knew that would end up hurting her more than he would ever want to do.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Judy hadn't even bothered collecting her shit as she took her truck keys and stormed to the garage, Sam hot on her heels.

"Hold on just a second!"

He begged following after Judy hoping to get her to stop. She did everything else but stop. Getting to her truck she lunged open her door in the fit of anger that she was in from the conversation she had with Nikki earlier.

"You heard her."

She spat. She was so angry she couldn't even think straight. It wasn't often she became so angry that she couldn't think, but when it did happened it was best but nobody stood between her and her objective. Which right now her only goal was to get as far away as she could from Nikki.

"She doesn't want me around! She told me to go find Castiel so that's what I'm going to go do! Between her, you, Dean, and Crowley, I just want to pull my hair out!"

"Look I get it, I really do. But you're not thinking straight. Cas is currently doing something with the Angels. He tracking Metatron and you don't need to be in the middle of that right now."

No matter what Sam head always seem to be the voice of reason. But Judy was also always a voice of reason as well. There was times where she could be level headed and be that same voice of reason, but today was not that day, and today was surely not the day that she would be listening to Sam Winchester.

"I don't care! At least it's Castiel maybe I can be helpful! He's always at least listen to why I had to say!"

She said she climbed into her truck. Slamming the door closed behind her Sam moved over to her window which was real down. He placed his hands on the open window ledge leaning inside of the truck watching as she put the key into the ignition and turned to start it. As the truck roared to life Sam just stood there trying to think of anything to say to keep her here where he knew she would be safe.

"Judy please."

He begged unable to think of anything else to say to her. Judy kept her eyes on her white knuckles that griped the steering wheel with such a deathly hold.

"Sorry Sam, but I can't."

She said as she put the truck into drive and took off out of the garage. Sam stood there helpless watching his friend leave their underground bunker.

* * *

"Pet?"

Crowley's voice cracked. Nikki looked up at him, her lips kissing the sides and palm of his cuffed hand. Peering up she seen his glistening eyes. She was situated on the floor between his legs. His detox still in full swing.

"Yeah?"

"You remember my question?"

She arched a brow. Crowley had asked a lot of things, he was going to have to be more specific if he wanted her to figure it out.

"About being pregnant?"

Her cheeks warmed. She recalled. He was pretty deep into his addiction then when he had asked if she would be okay with being pregnant with his child. His half demon, half human child. Nodding her head she brushed her lips across the hot skin of his hand.

"Yes. I remember."

Closing her eyes for a moment she looked back up at him again.

"What about it?"

"When I sober up. When I'm no longer addicted to this human blood. I want to have a serious talk."

Her eyes widened. Crowley wanted to talk to her about having his children? What?

"There were things said and asked when I was under the influence. I want to make things right -- explain."

She understood. There were things that Crowley may have said or went about in the manner he hasn't have wanted to do, but had done so because of the blood.

"Okay. But let's focuse on one thing at a time first. We gotta get you better first."

She reminded though there was no need when it was rather obvious that Crowley needed to get back to being his old self before they could possibly do anything.

* * *

Judy had drove for almost two days -- not altogether mind you. But she had been driving around state by state until she had picked up wind of where Castiel might be located.

Sure enough her sources were right.

It was a tall office like building. Parking the truck in the lot she walked up to the building only to be stopped not much farther than inside the main lobby.

"Can I help you?"

A woman questioned. Judy, dressed in two day old clothing and more than likely smelt like it as well, looked at the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Castiel?"

It was almost instant the woman's eyes widened a bit before she looked down at some type of log book.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

The question was simple but the tone of said question was anything but that. Arching a brow Judy opened her lips.

"Judy. I'm a friend of Castiel."

The woman looked through her book.

"You don't have an appointment. I'm sorry I can't -- "

"So he is here."

She said thoughtfully. The woman looked up at her wide eyed once more.

"No, I mean -- "

"Judy?"

The deep and familiar tone called out causing Judy to turn around. On the second level stood Castiel surrounded by other people. His face was obviously full of surprise seeing her standing there in the lobby below.

"Cas."

She said smiling. The angel looked at her oddly. He was more than likely wondering what she was doing here.

"Why are you here? It's not safe."

He questioned. Judy rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help. Hunter remember."

"I have not forgotten. Come. This is no place to talk. Follow me."

He said. Judy followed him up so many stairs until they were who knew how many floors up. As she walked she realized that everyone was looking at her and watching as she walked behind Castiel. Arching a brow she kept her questions until he brought her into a large office room and shut the door behind the both of them.

"It is not safe for you here."

"Why was everyone looking at me?"

Castiel sighed. He around her toward the desk.

"They're angels. They know of you and your cousin."

"Angels? All of them?"

She was astounded by the amount of angels that Cas had roaming the building.

"Yes. They're working with me to help stop Metatron. As I said it's not safe for you here you must -- "

"No."

"No?"

"No! I'm not leaving if it means I can help!"

Cas frowned. It was apparent that he wasn't thrilled with her being here and was doing his best to get her to leave.

"It's too dangerous -- "

"That's not helping me leave."

Cas sighed. He turned around before turning back to face her.

"You are my friend, Judy. If something were to happen to you because I could not protect you, I would never forgive myself."

"You don't have to protect me! I'm a hunter! Angels, demons, angry spirits -- doesn't matter I've delt with them all before. And Megadouche ain't gonna be much different!"

Cas was quiet. She was always one for high spirits. She was unique, different, she was like no other female human he had ever met. Dare he say she even had a place in his heart like the Winchesters -- but because of that he couldn't put her in danger.

"If you will not leave then perhaps I can put you in the research department..."

Judy smiled. She knew she had won.

* * *

Weeks had passed. Crowley had finished his detox and was back to being the same scheming asshole everyone had come to know and love. He had assisted in getting the First Blade just as he promised, but then things went wrong.

Sam and Dean had tried to kill him, and in turn he vanished with the blade and Nikki -- another wonderful kidnapping -- and had went to handle things with some of his minions.

But when his demons turned on him, he expected bad, but not Abaddon showing up with leverage bad.

"Crowley!"

Crowley's head snapped to the frightened call of his name. Never had he expected to find not only Nikki, but the person who looked like his son as well standing before him.

"What's this then?"

He questioned seeing Nikki being held by two demons, while Gavin stood there looking startled around the room. Abaddon turned her head toward Crowley and grinned.

"Leverage. Took us a while to get them both, but having your lover and son seemed like it would be worth the effort."

She explained. Crowley scoffed shaking his head.

"I loathe the little bastard. This won't work."

He said causing a glint to show in the demon woman's eyes.

"Oh, then perhaps the girl?"

She said lifting her hand and squeezing the air. Nikki screamed out and dropped to her knees. It felt like her insides were burning and the pain was unsustainable. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she felt another rush of pain snap through her and she felt like she was going to puke while she cried out.

Gavin watched horrified at the poor woman beside him. Crowley, on the other hand, was a whole different story altogether. His poker face fell so quick it was pathetic. His eyes focused on Nikki as she sobbed in pain, and then she threw up blood.

"Enough! Alright enough! You've made your point now let her go!"

Crowley barked only causing Abaddon's smile to widen as she released Nikki from the torture. The younger girl gasped as she withered against the floor for a moment trying to get her balance back together.

"Honestly now Crowley. Did you believe me a fool? All that human blood you took while being with her for the whole time? Your favorite human toy."

Abaddon said with a wicked grin stretched so far across her face Crowley wanted to smack it clean off her. Gavin bent down getting close to Nikki.

"Come on lass. Up we go."

He said quietly so as to not alert the two strangers. Nikki grabbed Gavin's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Pathetic really that someone such as yourself would fall so low as to keep a human pet. What makes her so special Crowley? If I cut her open like a pig will I find out?"

"Lay a hand on her and it'll be the last thing you ever do. I'll see to it personally."

Abaddon sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded. She was highly amused with the demon. His interest in the girl was funny to say the least.

"Well, I'll let you three have some alone time. After all, I'm sure there are so many questions each of you have for one another. I'll be back shortly."

She said rising from her chair Abaddon stopped and hovered over Nikki. Her hand coming out and taking her chin between her fingers. Leaning forward Nikki tensed as Abaddon's tongue darted out swiping closely to the other woman's lips.

Pulling away, Nikki seen the blood on Abaddon's tongue before it vanished into her mouth. Her eyes flickered to hers.

"Mmm. Maybe I will have to cut her open if she taste this good."

She teased before releasing Nikki altogether and walking out of the room, her minons following after her.

'Holy shit.'

Nikki thought to herself feeling her face was burning with embarrassment from the act.

"How did she get you?"

"Stupid ass bitch had me jumped when I went to go get ice! You honestly think you had me safe there!?"

The hotel room that Crowley had her locked up in was anything less than safe. She was a hunter for God's sakes, and it would have been better if he would have just left her with Sam and Dean after the whole finding the first blade bit -- but no! He had to drag her and the first blade away!

"I've had you safer than those bloody idiots have done!"

Crowley snapped, obviously not happy with her taken tone. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

'Says you.'

She muttered in the back of her mind.

'I did say so, kitten.'

"Get outta my head! I'm mad at you!"

She shouted whipping her arms around in the air. Abaddon's minons had gotten the jump on her while she was in a simple black tank top, long sleeve red and black flannel shirt and some black spandex booty shorts -- emphasis on booty -- and she had been shoeless.

"Who are you both?"

Gavin asked finally speaking up. It was obvious that he had no idea where he was or what was happening. Crowley sighed taking a seat at the arm chair that was in the room. While sitting down he attempted to explain to Gavin where he was and who he was.

Nikki stood there looking around the room trying to think of a way out and only started to focuse on the conversation again once Gavin turned toward her.

"Who is she?"

He pointed toward her.

"She's -- "

Crowley started to say thinking of a way to explain to Gavin just who she was to him. He had just witnessed his father beg their capture to stop with torturing her, something Gavin had never seen his father do for anybody.

"I'm his."

Her small voice called out. Crowley's eyes widened as he looked at her. Nikki was fidgeting with the sleeves of her long plaid shirt she wore. Crowley's eyes softened she could have sworn, but it had to be a trick of the light -- right?

Gavin looked confused between both of them, before turning to the woman who was almost his equal in age.

"So, wait, are you my step-mother then?"

Gavin's question caused Nikki to choke on her own air. Crowley rolled his eyes, his son a complete moron always able to ruin a heart felt moment.

"N-No! We're not married!"

She felt her whole face burn, Gavin's confused expression only causing it to worsen.

"So.... yer his mistress then?"

"No!!"

She snapped feeling dirty that Gavin would call her that.

"You'll have to excuse him, darling. He's not the brightest crayon in the box."

Crowley said catching her thoughts.

"This is the 21st century. Here a bastard and mistress aren't what they were back in the day. They're not frowned upon... well, depending on the mistress part."

Crowley gave a shrug. Gavin gave his father a curious look as if trying to wrap his head around it all.

Nikki felt awkward about the whole situation now. Crowley turned his eyes to her and held out his hand.

'Come, love.'

She heard him call her in her mind. Her feet moved against the floor and soon she found herself in his lap, which did nothing to ease her embarrassment.

'I've got you, darling.'

She felt his fingers skim across her lower back ever so slowly sending goosebumps up and down her spine.

She glanced to Gavin feeling his eyes on her. He started asking more questions, which Crowley had more than happily answered. She didn't know how much time passed, but she was a little amused with Crowley's obvious banter toward his son, and his son's stupidity.

It was shortly after the doors opened did Abaddon walk back inside and Nikki shot to her feet. Crowley's lingering warmth still there on her body.

"Follow me, boys and girls."

She ordered. Nobody knew where they were going but she had taken them to a different room. A smaller room with white walls that looked like a smaller hotel room.

"Call them."

Abaddon said tossing Crowley his phone. The four of them stood there while Crowley called Dean.

Nikki felt her heart sink when Crowley started talking about her, the brothers were obviously worried about her. Then she noticed a word. One of Dean and Sam's words that meant it was a trap.

'He's not going to betray them.'

Her heart sped up, Crowley's eyes flickered toward hers hearing her thought. After the phone call Crowley slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

Abaddon couldn't help but smirk.

"Your friends are on their way. They think they'll beat me, but they're going to die."

Abaddon said causing Nikki's eyes to narrow. Crowley and Gavin stood in the back of the room a little, though Crowley had slowly walked more toward Nikki to become closer to her.

"You won't win. Don't you know by now that when it comes to the Winchesters the bad guys never win?"

Abaddon smirked. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked from Nikki and over the woman's shoulder to Crowley.

"What an odd pet."

And with a flick of her wrist she sent Nikki flying across the room. She yelled as she hit the double doors leading back into the bedroom. In a panic Gavin rushed toward her only to have Abaddon toss him into the bedroom with her powers and slammed the doors shut.

"Leave them be!"

Crowley snapped while Nikki struggled to stand to her feet. She jumped at the sound of a gun shot.

Nikki's eyes widened as Crowley grabbed his chest. The bullet lodging into his meat suit and he fell into the chair. He grunted unable to move. Her feet shuffled toward him before she even knew what she was really doing, only for Abaddon to grab her up and toss her like a rag doll across the room.

"No!"

Crowley shouted watching as Nikki screamed and hit the floor hard after the wall.

"You leave her alone! You have me and soon you'll have the Wincesters!"

Crowley spat only to cause Abaddon to laugh.

"I don't have you, not all of you yet at least. Your little human interest is the last piece on the board. Once I kill her, slowly, making you watch then I'll kill your son, and the Winchesters then you."

Abaddon chuckled lifting her hand and causing Nikki to be dragged back toward her across the floor. She screamed in panic again, her whole body in pain from the meeting with the wall.

Clenching her hand, she hit hard. Seriously what was it with demons throwing her against things with their powers?

Abaddon lifted her hand and Nikki was dragged back toward her. When she met with Abaddon she kicked the bitch in the knee causing a hiss to erupt from the ruby red lips.

"Wrong move, sweetheart."

She spat before taking her boot and smashing it against the down woman's face. Nikki yelped reaching out she grabbed Abaddon's boot with her hand, but that was a bad idea. She squeaked like a pig when Abaddon's boot came down and crushed her fingers between the floor.

She swore she had broken them.

She felt blood across her face. Had Abaddon managed to cut her face somewhere? Would make sense from the sting and the blood.

"Hey!"

The doors flew open and Abaddon turned to see Dean standing there at the ready to fight. She also noticed the first blade in his hands and removed her foot from Nikki's hand, allowing the woman to crawl over to Crowley.

"Darling -- "

"I'm here. Im right here, my King."

She whispered. Her face hurt and a few of her fingers she swore were broken, but she had managed to reach Crowley's paralyzed side thanks to Dean's sudden appearance.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of this."

She whispered a smile upon her lips. Crowley wished he could reach out. He wished that he could pull her close and protect her, but he was helpless to do so, not with a devil's trap bullet embedded in his chest.

"Lemme get this out of your chest yeah?"

She whispered looking for something to use to dig the bullet out of his body. She hasn't even been paying much attention to Abaddon and Dean, until she heard the sickening tone of Abaddon's voice.

"Too late Winchester."

Pulling the trigger Abaddon landed the bullet right into Nikki's back causing her to scream out. Crowley cried unable to hold her as her kneeling body slumped more into him. He felt her chest heaving against his knees, her head resting almost on his own chest.

'Nikki! Nikki! Stay with me!'

He screamed in her head only to hear what sounded like a small chuckle. Dean fought against Abaddon in the background trying to stab her with the blade.

'I think this is the first time in my life... where I don't wanna die, Crowley.'

He tries everything to move his body, but he just couldn't. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't help her, he couldn't do anything but feel the blood seeping into his trousers from the exit wound the bullet had caused at such a close range.

'You've made me... want to live... Crowley.'

Her thoughts were like a whine a cry almost. She was crying in her head.

"Dean! Hurry the bloody hell up!"

Crowley roared. Dean was currently pinned against the wall and the blade out of his reach upon the floor -- none of which Crowley could actually see.

"I'm trying!"

Dean shouted reaching out for the blade. Sam busted through the doors looking at Abaddon as she held his brother pinned against the wall. She glanced over her should and with a flick of her wrist Sam went flying to the other side of the room where he now had a clear view of both Nikki and Crowley.

Crowley's eyes locked with Sam's. The man scrambled to his feet.

"Sam! Help her!"

Crowley cried out having Sam bolt toward Nikki seeing her not moving. Sam grabbed her and pulled her back only to gasp and grunt out a strangled shocked cry. She was soaked in her own blood and was pale as a sheet. Her eyes barely open and foggy.

"Nikki!"

Sam shouted, holding her close to his chest. His hand brushed her hair back and felt the warmth was slowly leaving her face.

Abaddon screamed out. Sam glanced toward the two of them as a bright light filled the room. Dean had somehow gotten free from being pinned to the wall and had stabbed Abaddon right through the stomach with the blade.

And it was all over.

But not all was well.

Once the light cleared and everything was quiet Sam's eyes turned from Dean and down to Nikki's lifeless being in his arms.

She was gone. She was really gone. Abaddon had gotten to her before Dean could help.

Sam picked her up and laid her down on the hotel bed after Crowley had pulled the bullet from his chest with Dean's hunting knife.

Nikki laid there on the hotel bed. Her face bruised and cut from the torture she had endured for Crowley.

Crowley, and his son Gavin, stood not far from the bed. Sam and Dean lingering in the living area around Abaddon's body.

"You tried Dean -- "

Sam said only to have his brother throw the lamp across the room in anger. Gavin glanced into the living room startled by the man's outburst. Crowley, however, never pulled his eyes away from Nikki's body.

"It's all your fault!"

Dean roared not even phasing Crowley.

"If you hadn't played her, she'd still be alive!"

"Played her? You think that's what I did? Truly?"

Crowley finally spoke up looking over at Dean. Dean's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly when he seen the redness in Crowley's eyes, the tears that threatened to spill. Something he hasn't expected to see from the demon.

"If there is anyone here that's played her it's you! You were suppose to be her friend, and you both ended up leaving her when she needed you most!"

Crowley roared. This put the brothers back. They hadn't expected such a heartless creature like Crowley to have even given a damn about her.

But maybe they were wrong.

"Can you fix this? Can you bring her back?"

Dean questioned. Sam seemed hesitant by his brother's question. Crowley stood there for a moment debating. It wasn't a matter on if he could -- it was should he? He knew the consequences that could possibly bring. But she did this saving him, so what should he really do when knowing that he was partly to blame?

"I can, but -- "

"Then do it!"

Dean roared. Crowley narrowed his eyes toward the elder Winchester. He inhaled deeply, his chest rising with his breath. Looking down at Nikki just lying there pained him. She was dead, and there wasn't much time left for her. He knew she had to be out running her reaper, she was stubborn that way.

Leaning over Crowley kissed her chilled lips. His breath hitched as he pulled away, his hand on her forehead.

"Come back to me, darling. Come back, Nikki."

He whispered so close to her lips. The brothers and Gavin watched and waited. They watched as Crowley's hand smoothed across her forehead brushing aside some of her hair.

Black eyes sprung open as she looked at Crowley. Dean looked wide eyed at her while Sam quickly shuffled to his feet. Gavin didn't seem to know what to really do.

"Hey Daddy."


	27. Chapter 27

Hh

  
"Hey Daddy."

She said her black eyes disappearing behind her golden blues. Her hand came out and she pulled Crowley's lips back down onto hers. Sam and Dean stood back too thrown off to do anything.

Her tongue swrilled around Crowley's before she released her hold on him.

"Nikki, darling."

Crowley said helping her up to sit on the bed. She smiled looking at Crowley. Her attention turned toward Sam and Dean.

"Y'all okay?"

She asked. The brothers looks at one another. Sam seemed hesitant with something causing Nikki to arch a brow.

"What?"

"What? You just died! And now you're -- "

Sam started but found himself unable to finish. Frowning Nikki looked between Sam and Dean.

"You gonna kill me?"

The question was obvious. She wanted to know now that she was a supposed monster, but she had yet to seem much different than before.

"No! We would never -- but this isn't what we wanted!"

"She wouldn't have even died if it wasn't for you idiots!"

Crowley sneered. Nikki reached out placing her hand on his chest attempting to sooth him.

"You can't always get what you want boys."

Nikki told them. They looked at one another. Gavin took a small step forward. Her eyes flickered over to him with a curious gaze.

"You alright?"

He didn't say anything, obviously too shocked to even speak. She couldn't blame him though, this was all so much for a human who knew nothing about the Supernatural.

"Can we go?"

She asked looking back to Crowley. His arm came around her waist pulling her closer to him. A shuffle of Sam and Dean causes Crowley to pull Gavin closer to him as well and in a blink of an eye, the three of them were gone.

"Damn it!"

Dean yelled. He had managed to kill Abaddon, but in the end they ended up losing someone else.

"Dean?"

Sam started causing his brother to turn and look at him. His mouth parted a tad bit.

"How are we going to explain this to Judy?"

* * *

"Castiel?"

Judy's soft tone came. The fallen angel looked at her. His followers had left him. They had turned back to Metatron once the promise of Heaven being opened to them again and the war ending came.

Now Judy and Castiel were left alone in a hotel room together.

"I am sorry about all of this. You should have never become involved."

He said causing her to roll her eyes unseen to the angel. She walked over to his side as he was sitting on the bed. Sitting down beside him she placed her hands on her lap and looked to the floor.

"It's alright. We did our best. Maybe if we ask Sam and Dean to help?"

"I cannot drag anyone else into my fight."

He explained causing Judy to frown. She pushed her hair behind her ear. The long black locks getting in the way of her pale face.

"Look. I know they're willing to help. Dean more than anyone. Metatron killed Kevin. The Winchesters this is their fight just as much as yours."

Castiel looked to her exhausted face. They had been at it for days attempting to figure something out, but of course they were at a dead end.

"But you and Nikki?"

"If it's for Kevin I know she'll help. We fight, but were family."

Cas looked at Judy for a long moment with an expression that was between confused and thoughtful. Obvious that he was thinking about something.

Finally he nodded.

"Get some rest. We will return to the bunker tomorrow."

Cas said rising from the bed. Judy watched as he vanished into the bathroom. Sighing she rubbed her face. Things were rough right now, but if it meant going back to the bunker and getting help to stop this asshole then she would do it.

Not to mention she wanted to apologize to Nikki. Their fight was pointless in the end. She was angry yes, worried even, but things were said that shouldn't have been said and even though she was still extremely upset she didn't need this type of stress.

And maybe if they were to talk things out she could convince Nikki to end the deal with Crowley after all.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Crowley grunted feeling her lips slip over his erect cock. His hands tangled in her newly dyed black hair. Her tongue was amazing, her mouth even more so.

"Kitten -- "

He exhaled having his head fall back against his shoulders. The spa where they were currently held up in was suppose to be to relieve some stress -- which was more than working.

Looking back down Crowley locked eyes with Nikki as she swallowed his dick over and over again.

"You keep doing that and I won't last -- and trust me, I'm no where near done."

He growled his fingers tugging her head up and off his cock. She moaned loudly as he dragged her lips up to his own. Their lips molded together as their naked bodies crushed together.

After they had vanished from the hotel room they had dropped off Gavin in the middle of a pasture. From there they left and came here.

Nikki was now a fresh demon thanks to him reviving her in the only way he knew how. And it was odd and slightly frightening as she acted not much different from before she had become a demon.

"Crowley."

She shuttered reaching down to line him up with her before slowly sinking down onto him. Gasping she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply again. He groaned, his hands moving around her hips helping her to ride him as they sat up on the edge of the bed.

"My Queen."

He whispered kissing along her facw, cheek, all the way down to her neck. Moaning as she road him, Nikki tilted her head back while still hanging onto him. Her hands roamed over his back as he dipped his head down biting and kissing along her chest.

"Sir?"

A knock came from the bedroom door. Crowley growled biting down onto her breast.

"A little busy at the moment!"

He snapped feeling her moving faster on him. Grunting he lifted his head and went back to her lips, which she warmly welcomed.

The knock came again.

"Sir, it's important."

"So is my orgasm now fuck off!"

Nikki yelled between a moan. Crowley looked at her wide eyed and grinning, chuckling over her closed eyed moan. Crowley took his hands and moved her over onto her back. Yelping Nikki started to laugh from his actions, but she wasn't laughing for long.

Now that Crowley was kneeling above her he slammed into her quickly causing her laughing to turn into loud and gasping moans. The room filled with wet skin against skin caused Nikki's stomach to knot.

"Let me see you!"

She begged confusing Crowley for a moment. Opening her eyes she looked at him best she could.

"Let me see the real you! Let me see your eyes!"

He knew what she was begging for now. He granted her wish with a quick blink his eyes turned the blood red she wanted to see. Looking up at him she cried out as he body shook violently findinf her release of seeing his eyes.

Grunting, but going for a moment longer Crowley found his own release cumming inside her. With his body finally coming to a stop he gave a deep sigh and fell down onto the bed beside her after he removed himself from inside her.

Grinning she rolled over and kissed him several times on the lips.

"My King."

She whispered back, her hands on his cheeks thumbs moving slowly over his scruffy face. Their moment didn't last forever as someone cleared their throat outside the bedroom door.

"Sir? Are you finished?"

Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls love."

She grinned and snickered kissing him again.

* * *

"It's good to have you back."

Sam greeted coming up and hugging Judy. She sighed and hugged back. She had called the boys a few days ago telling them that she and Castiel was coming back to the bunker to deal with plans for Metatron. And now that they were back the boys seemed off.

"Abaddon's dead."

Sam explained after Dean had hugged Judy. She nodded before looking around the library.

"Where's Nikki?"

She asked causing Sam and Dean to look at each other. Arching a brow she knew something was up when neither of them said anything and then she knew what happened.

"She's with Crowley isn't she?"

The tone was annoyed that much was obvious. It wasn't hard to tell from her voice and her body which stiffened. Sam and Dean looked to each other.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah she left with Crowley after we killed Abaddon."

Dean said causing Sam to look at his brother. Judy rubbed her face. Of course she had went with Crowley. She was walking on thin ice right now, Nikki had no idea how much this was stressing her out.

"Alright, well, we'll do this without her then."

Judy said crossing her arms over her chest. Castiel looked confused between the three of them.

"Why would Nikki go with Crowley?"

The three of them looked at their angel. Of course he had been out of the loop this whole time.

"We'll explain later. Now you said you wanna take on Metatron?"

Dean said wanting to get right to the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long awaited update. I just now finished up the last epsiode to season 9 and now have started season 10. I know what happened (roughly) leading up to season 14 as of now, but I needed to watch the episodes in order to make sure I kept as closely as possible to the correct story line.
> 
> Updates should be more frequent from here on out!


	28. Chapter 28

"I believe I can be of assistance."

Judy jumped spinning around in the bunker someone appeared right behind her. Eyes widening she went to advance only to be held back by Castiel.

"Gadreel! You son of a bitch!"

Sam kept her back as well knowing that she was ready to kill the angel for what happened to Kevin. Gadreel looked at Judy with a sorrowful look.

"Why are you here!"

Dean snapped preparing to rush the man himself. Sam moved from Judy to grab his brother. Gadreel looked around at the four of them.

"I know that what I have done cannot be forgiven. But I wish to help you atop Metatron."

He explained. Judy pushed and pulled against Castiel, but his girp was strong keeping her at bay.

"Why! Why should we trust you! Of all things!"

Dean spat. Gadreel looked to Dean.

"Because I am the only one who can help you. I am Metatron's second in command. I can get you close to him without raising suspicions."

"And why turn on your boss!"

Dean questioned. Gadreel was silent then. He bit his lower lip before looking back to Dean.

"Because he doesn't care about us angels as much as he has lead us to believe. He is out for himself. He has killed innocent humans, angels, it must stop."

He explained. Judy relaxed a bit against Castiel. Her struggling stopped and she felt Cas allow his hold to loosen a bit.

Things happened far too fast for anyone to even realize what happened until after it happened. Suddenly and almost out of no where Dean had the first blade in his hand and sliced Gadreel across the chest with it.

Cas rushed to his side and held Dean as best he could while Sam was yelling at his brother to drop the blade. Judy's eyes were wide watching as Dean stood there shaking as the blade was gripped in his hand tightly.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

She asked Sam as the man had gotten Dean to drop the blade. The older one was like a wild animal. The look in his eyes was terrifying. There was something terribly wrong with him and it was obvious that the boys hadn't told Judy everything there was that she needed to know.

"Where'd he go?"

Castiel questioned as Gadreel had vanished with what little power he had. Judy looked around the room as Dean shoved Sam and Castiel away from him. In a huff Dean stormed off, leaving the three of them.

"We have to find him before he dies. Gadreel could be the only one to help us with Metatron."

Castiel spoke quickly. Sam nodded, agreeing that Castiel was right.

"I'm coming with."

Judy said following after the two, leaving Dean to do whatever it was he was going to do.

  
It didn't take the trio long to find Gadreel. He was under a tree not far from the bunker bleeding out. Judy watched as Castiel kneeled down beside the other angel.

"No, don't -- "

Gadreel said trying to keep Castiel's hand away from his wound. But of course the stubborn angel didn't listen and begun to heal Gadreel of his wound. Judy watched as Cas sighed closing his eyes trying to stable himself.

Something was wrong.

"You can't keep using your powers."

Gadreel said glancing from Cas to Judy. Cas shook his head.

"If we're to stop Metatron then we'll need you alive. I'll be fine."

Helping Gadreel up from the ground the angel turned and looked at Judy. He seemed unsure, hell they both did, as they looked at one another.

"We need to know your plans."

Sam said sensing the unease in the air. Gadreel nodded looking to Sam.

* * *

Crowley groaned as he had all his kinks rubbed out of his shoulders. Nikki sat in the corner smiling to herself as she was going through her phone. Her eyes flickered up to Crowley seeing him in such a relaxed state made her happy.

'Enjoying yourself?'

His eyes opened to see her smiling warmly toward him. Crowley chuckled.

'Not jealous of this one?'

She knew what he meant. Nikki had always been jealous and insecure when it came to attractive women being around Crowley. But she noticed that since becoming a demon all of those worries had faded completely.

'No need.'

This drew a smile to his lips.

"It feels like you carry the weight of the crown on your shoulders."

The demon said rubbing his kinks out. Crowley closed his eyes again and moaned feeling her hands moving to draw the tense muscles out.

"You sure it's not the hours of intense sexual activities?"

Nikki's sarcastic and yet flirtatious tone filled the room. The woman looked at her as if she had two heads more or less trying to figure out why Crowley would be even remotely interested in someone with her body type.

"Um..."

She said trying to muster up a grin, but failing miserably. Crowley glanced at the woman over his shoulder seeing her expression.

"Your Queen asked you a question."

He reminded. The demon looked down at him unsettled and shook her head quickly.

"My apologies, sire. I was thrown off by the... question. But, perhaps, that could be the reason... as well."

'You're horrible.'

Nikki chuckled in her head as the grin stretched across her lips.

'You love it.'

'I do.'

Crowley relaxed noticeably upon her thoughts. Their gaze locked in a longing connection. Though she was a demon, and a fresh one at that, she didn't feel much different aside from the emotional feelings she use to have.

Love was something she believed she missed.

But she knew deep, deep down that she still had those little odd admirations for Crowley that she always had.

Suddenly the room began to shake.

"Uh, sir, I believe a certain Winchester is summoning you."

The demon said as she pulled away from Crowley. He sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to have a bloody minute to himself after this.

* * *

"Nikki?"

"Hello Dean. Good to see you."

She greeted standing beside Crowley. Looking down she noticed they were both standing in the trap.

"Well, this is awkward isn't it?"

Joking she laughed leaning against Crowley a little bit not caring what Dean thought.

"Now you know how I feel, Kitten. So, what can I do for you Dean?"

"I want you to help me get Metatron."

He explained. Though his eyes were locked with Nikki, Dean spoke to Crowley.

"Revenge upon Kevin?"

She questioned. Dean didn't say much of anything as he just looked at her. Blinking slowly Nikki unwrapped her arm from around Crowley and walked to the edge of the devil's trap. She could have touched him if she were to just be allowed to reach out of the circle.

"We all know how revenge ends, Dean. How it always ends."

"That Bastard has it coming to him."

He snapped. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply. There was no point in talking to Dean when he was like this. She had to let it go.

"So you want my help. Fine. But I'll be wanting something in return."

Crowley's smug little grin slipped across his face as he looked at Dean Winchester, knowing the man would agree if it meant getting Metatron.

* * *

Since Dean had become a demon things had gotten out of hand. He wouldn't shut up when it came to singing horrible songs. Bar hopping was getting old. He was sticking his dick in damn near anything that moved.

And not to mention he even tried it on Nikki.

Has she actually said something to Crowley she knew shit would have hit the fan. But she noticed her King was having difficulties as if already was so the last thing she wanted was to cause more of a mess.

"If we're able to do this I believe we'll raise our soul collecting by a staggering 0.003%!"

The minion said with such enthusiasm that it nearly killed Nikki to sit there and listen. Her lips twitched looking from Crowley to the demon.

"Kill me."

Crowley begged. She grinned leaning over beside him and partying his back. Crowley gave an exhausted gaze toward her, seeing her smile as she turned and looked at the minion.

"Eric, listen, what you've brought to the table -- well, it's a good shot, but it's not a big enough gain."

She explained causing the minion to frown. But before he could actually say anything Nikki rose from the table.

"You see, 4% is what I'm seeing if we -- "

Picking up a pen Nikki marked out some steps and added a few new ones. Crowley watched closely, as well as the other two minions who stood not far from them. Eric watched with wide eyes as Nikki turned a paper over and finished writing up the details.

"Now. There. Soul dealing will be up 4% and - of course - you'll be credited to the 0.003% assistance."

She said with a warm smile. Eric grinned taking back the papers looking enthusiastically. Crowley narrowed his eyes toward the young meat suit wearing demon.

"You're dismissed."

He growled causing Eric to look at Crowley and seeing the near venomous gaze in his sight.

"Y-yes sir."

And he vanished just like that. Nikki sat back down in her chair with a smug little look on her face while playing with her hair. Crowley gave her one of his looks which usually meant he was a little more than happy in the downstairs department.

'The things I could do to you right now, love.'

That caught her attention having her turn her head with a smile upon her lips.

'Why not just go ahead and do them?'

She pushed back. Crowley's eyes gazed over her body. She could see the temptation that he had with her little push into getting him to take her here in the middle of the bar in front of his lackies.

"You're disgusting."

"Ah, says the man who fucks anything that looks his way."

Nikki rolled her eyes as she replied turning and looking at Dean who just came in through the door. The way Crowley and Nikki had been looking at one another was enough to make him puke up his guts.

"Ain't had you yet."

"And you ain't gonna ever, Winchester."

She spat back against his little wink. He grinned, but that fell quickly when Crowley cleared his throat causing Dean to look his way.

"You done?"

The annoyed tone of the King filled the empty bar. Dean just scoffed and shrugged.

"Yeah. Dude's dead. Jobs done."

There was a long pause between the two of them as Crowley arched a brow and his booming voice filled the silence.

"The client? You KILLED the CLIENT!?"

"Well yeah he was kinda a douchebag."

"I don't care! You don't do the deal, I don't get the soul! That's how this works!"

Crowley rose from the chair in anger. He walked around and went to get into Dean's face and it was only seconds till Crowley was shoved to the ground.

"Back off -- "

"You don't talk to him like that!"

Nikki snapped shoving Dean back. His eyes flashed black as he smirked. Her eyes narrowed as Crowley came up off the ground after being pushed.

"Nikki, stop."

She shook her head an angel blade suddenly being produced from thin air into her hand. Crowley's eyes darted down to the weapon in her hand. His body tensed as he seen Dean's smirk grow.

"You really wanna do this Nikki? After everything we've been through?"

Dean questioned. He laughed a little nodding his head.

"Okay. Hit me with your best shot. First hit is a freebie. But after that I'm -- "

"Oh just shut the fuck up Dean!"

She snapped rolling her head about her shoulders. The two lower level demons stood off to the side watching along with Crowley. Dean's brow arched amused that she would speak to him like that.

"You think you're some big and bad hot shot demon. You're not. You're so highly hated in Hell that I'm surprised rouge demons haven't ripped your balls off yet."

He whistled which had him receive a glare.

"Apologize. Now."

"Nope."

Dean said smirking as the p popped from his lips. Biting her lower lip her own eyes flashed black for a second before changing back to normal.

"He's done nothing but help you and you're gonna treat him like that? You're pathetic Dean Winchester."

"And you're only good when on your back and legs open. What's your point?"

"Hey! Don't you bloody dare speak to her that way!"

Crowley snapped walking quickly in front of Dean. He was almost touching noses with Dean at this point.

"We're through. You hear me, we're through. You don't dare speak to her like that ever! You also don't seem to know what it is you want. Demon or human you can't be both. Pick a bloody side!"

Dean was quiet for a moment as his eye were cast to the group. He snorted before looking over at her from over Crowley's shoulder. His arms came out a bit.

"You could have had this sweetheart. But you chose that instead."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't pretend you ever found any interest in someone with my body type jerk wad."

"Bitch."

Dean smirked but left the bar regardless. Crowley watched until Dean was completely out of sight before he turned to check on Nikki. Before he could even open his mouth he was grabbed by the labels of his suit and pulled into her lips for a smashing kiss.

His eyes closed as his anger slowly started to fade.

'Are you okay?'

Her question echoed in his head.

'I should be asking you that.'

He replied as he pulled away from her kiss. He loved how soft her hands were as they ran through his scruffle. Her lips came up and touched his softly soothing his anger almost instantly.

"Uh, sire?"

Crowley groaned pulling away from Nikki and glaring at his subject with what looked like an intent to carve his guts out.

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir. But, what are we doing now?"

"Dean Winchester is a loose cannon. A dog that cannot be tamed. I have no further use for him. And I have the perfect plan on what to do."

Crowley said tapping his fingers against Nikki's waist causing her to smile.

  
"You called them then?"

Nikki questioned looking at Crowley. He had just finished up his phone call with Sam informing him where his brother was hanging about. Crowley gave a knowing nod and approached her.

"Yes. Samantha will be collecting our problem soon."

His hands came around her waist. She didn't smile however.

"Would you do the same to me?"

Crowley arched a brow.

"Would you sell me out to my sister if I didn't do what you told me?"

"Darling, if you didn't do what I'd tell you, you'd simply go over daddy's knee."

He said swooping in for a hot kiss. She groaned grabbing hold of his suit and pulling him in closer to her. Crowley's lackies didn't know where to look as their King became a little too friendly with their apparent new Queen right before their eyes.

"Si -- "

The lacky tried to speak but with a quick flash of the black and terrifying eyes from their Queen, he shut his mouth and allowed for their two rulers to face suck one another as much as they pleased.

Judy had decided to tag along with Sam since Castiel was, once again, off playing the stupid hero card with another angel. She was honestly so mad at him right now. Between Metatron and losing Gadreel - she still hated him, but he saved Castiel - and now Castiel going AWOL with another angel and Dean apparently being a demon... She was stressed to high heaven.

And not to mention that apparently Nikki was lurking around with Crowley of all things.

Judy climbed up out of the car the moment she seen Sam walking Dean toward the car in cuffs. What she didn't expect to see, however, was Nikki there was well beside Crowley.

"Got him?"

She asked looking at Sam. He nodded. He was beaten and seemed tired, but he had Dean cuffed and ready to be taken back to the bunker.

"Hello to you too chipmunk."

Crowley greeted. Judy looked at him with intent to kill. Arching a brow he glanced from the smaller girl to the girl whom he had his arm around her waist.

"Judy."

Nikki greeted as Dean was put into the car by Sam. Judy turned to fully face her cousin. She felt a wave of relief wash over her once she laid eyes on the woman who had been missing for a month.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She questioned walking over toward her cousin. Sam grabbed her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. Judy glanced over her shoulder at Sam seeing he was giving her a look of caution. Turning back Judy looked at Nikki and Crowley.

"She's with me obviously."

Crowley stated as he pulled the woman more into his side. Judy's eyes narrowed. She didn't like Crowley she never liked him even from the first moment they had met. It was obvious that she hated the demon, but seeing someone she loved and cared about with him only made matters worse.

"Now, the blade."

Crowley spoke up having allowed the silence to linger on long enough. Judy arched a brow watching as Sam pulled the First Blade out of the back of his pants where he had kept it away from Dean.

"I'll take it. Keep it safe. If it's with him nobody is safe."

Crowley said holding his hand out waiting for Sam to put the blade in his hand. Judy looked to Sam shaking her head. She didn't trust Crowley.

"Come on Sammy. I'll make sure he keeps his word."

Nikki said her eyes flashing black for a split second, but it was a second long enough for Judy to catch site of it.

"She -- She's a fucking demon!?"

Judy screamed looking between Sam and Crowley. She was more than ready to kill Crowley. Reaching for her own angel blade she was stunned when Nikki grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!"

Sam shouted.

"Easy."

She replied looking from Sam to Judy. The younger of the two seemed to be on the brink of tears but weather that was from anger or sadness Nikki didn't know.

"I died helping with Abaddon. Crowley brought me back in the only way possible. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be dead."

"That's suppose to make me feel better! The fact that Abaddon is dead but you're a demon! Why did nobody tell me!?"

Judy said feeling scared of her own cousin for the first time in her entire life. She hasn't felt this terrified of something since one of her father's anger spell.

"I'm still me oddly enough. I mean, I'm a bigger shit then before, but emotional -- I feel the best I've felt in a long time."

"You're a demon! How can you say that!? Demons can't love -- they don't feel emotions -- "

"Precisely. For the first time in forever I'm free."

She shrugged letting go of Judy's wrist once she was sure she wasn't going to stab her with the blade. Crowley shuffled forward, his eyes trained on Judy ready to act if need be.

"Darling, we ready to go?"

Crowley questioned from behind. Nikki stood there for a moment before nodding. She was prepared to turn away from Judy but things went very bad very fast.

Judy in a quickness took her bagel blade and attacked Nikki. The taller woman dodged the attack to her face just barely and Crowley used his powers to send Judy flying into Sam. With a grunt Sam caught Judy just barely but went tumbling backwards onto the ground.

When the two looked up Crowley and Nikki had vanished.

"What was that!?"

Sam spat angry and confused with why Judy had attacked. As they both climbed to their feet Judy held the aides of her head in panic.

"My cousin is a demon! We can't let her stay one!"

"So you're gonna kill her!?"

"No! We need to catch her! Catch her and make her human again like with Dean!"

She said pointing toward Dean. The man was just watching them from the car. Sam turned and looked at his brother before looking at Judy.

"He'll never give her up."

"I'll find a way."

She spat before turning her attention to the Impala.

Getting Dean back to the bunker was a task in itself. Judy and Sam stood there as they started up trying to turn Dean human again. But of course demon Dean was a huge dick.

"Has Sammy tapped your ass yet? Is that why you're here and not chasing angel boy?"

Judy's eyes widened looking from Dean to Sam. Sam's nostrils flared as he turned away from Judy. Arching a brow she looked between the two of them. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You never noticed the puppy dog eyes he gives you? Oh this is precious!"

"Shut up!"

Sam snapped taking hold of Judy's arm and pulling her from the room.

"He's gonna say stuff to try and get us upset. We have to ignore him."

Judy said looking up at Sam. She had noticed the small change in his behaviour that maybe made her believe that demon Dean was right about Sam.

"Yeah I know..."

Sam said nodding. Looking down at her, he looked as if he wanted to say something but instead changed his mind and returned to the room.

After several more hours of blood injections Sam and Judy both were beginning to become worried that the injections weren't actually turning Dean Human, but we're actually killing him.

Sam decided to call Castiel and see if the angel knew anything about what could be going wrong. Of course Castiel agreed that they could actually be killing Dean, but in all honesty it would be better than allowing Dean to stay human. Just the thought of keeping Dean alive but as a demon shook them to their very core, but Castiel was right. They couldn't allow for Dean to be a demon and if killing him was the only way then that's what they had to do.

But as luck would have it Dean had other plans for them. Apparently the more blood that Sam had injected into Dean to make him human the less the protection Circle and the handcuffs worked against him. And now Sam and Judy were both screwing around the locks down bunker trying to run from Dean who was attempting to kill them with a fire axe.

Sam and Judy both scrambled around locking doors only to have Dean bust through them with the ax. It wasn't long before Dean had tracked them down in the lower half of the bunker watching them struggle to try to take him down was amusing for himself. Dean had taken the fire axe and had smashed Judy over the back of the head with a side of it causing her to passed out cold. Dean only smiled as he circled around Sam pointing the axe down at him.

"I'm gonna kill her first and make you watch. She might not realize it, but you're so head over heels with her it's fucking sickening man."

Dean told Sam. Sam held out his good arm, for his other was still in the sling, and begged for Dean to just leave her out of the whole thing.

"Nah man. I'm gonna kill her, then kill you and then I'm gonna go after Nikki and kill -- no, I'm gonna fuck her and make Crowley watch then I'm gonna kill her too right in front of the King of douche."

Dean said with a creepy smile. He seemed way too enthusiastic about his plan to murder everybody. This dark side of him was definitely strong and twisted. Moving the fire axe from his opposite hand Dean made a motion as if he was lining up the ax with Judy neck.

Of course with the young woman being knocked out she couldn't fight back, and Sam was nearly helpless to stop Dean. Smirking over his brother, Dean lifted the axe above his head ready to bring it down straight into Judy neck ready to decapitate her.

Sam yelled out and right as Dean was dropping the axe down to her neck the axe went flying from his grip and his body hit the ground hard.

Castiel had taken a baseball bat and whacked Dean across the side of the head rendering him cold after he had kicked the axe from the man's hands. In a hurry Castiel shuffled down and pressed his fingers to Judy's forehead. Sam watched shocked as he managed to heal the woman.

"What? You're grace I thought -- "

"A gift from Nikki and Crowley."

He explained to Sam quickly. Though the man was still confused he climbed up from the floor looking at his brother and then Judy. The woman opened her eyes seeing Castiel kneeling by her side and couldn't help but smile a small smile.

With Castiel's help they managed to turn being back to being a human. Now that that was settled Judy had her own mission to accomplish. Waiting until the dead of night she Drew a devil's trap out in the middle of the Woods not far from the bunker. She was going to get her cousin back one way or another even if it meant having to kill Crowley in the process. She didn't know what gave them demon was playing, but she was done dancing to his tune.

The moment Crowley had been summoned he noticed he was trapped in his little Devil's trap. But he had come alone, which wasn't what Judy had planned.

"Nice night for a chat."

Crowley said gazing up into the cloudless night sky.

"Where's Nikki?"

The demanding tone of the much shorter woman caused Crowley to chuckle.

"She's running Hell. She's Queen now you know. And she's rather good at the whole thing."

His smug little smile made Judy wanna punch it clear off his face. In the middle of the woods not far from the bunker might not have been the best place to do this, but she didn't have much of a choice left.

"You're gonna give her back to us and we're gonna fix her like how Sam fixed Dean."

Judy's words caused Crowley to look at her as if he could split her in two.

"No."

He stated. Judy's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'll kill you then do it anyway."

She spat lifting her demon blade by her side.

"I warned you to break the deal with her -- I warned you!"

Snapping it was clear that she was overly emotional about the whole ordeal. Crowley, with his hands in his pockets, continued to glare.

"She didn't want the deal broken. She wants to be by my side. She wants me! Not the Winchesters, not your angel boy, not you, me! And I'm sorry but if that makes you understand how it feels to be left out, just like how you all made her feel then so be it!"

He shouted in the middle of the woods. A smug smile coming to his face again.

"Least now you know how she's felt all her damned life up until me."

Crowley made sure to put the emphasise on 'me' as his voice raised heatedly with each word spoken.

"She's a demon! She wants everything! And we need her human again!"

Done trying to get her point across Judy turned to the bag she had on the ground beside her. Pulling out her gun which held the demon bullets that would render Crowley unable to move she turned the safety off and aimed it toward him.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Judy. Remember that."

Crowley knew there was no way out of this, not from the look in her eyes at least.

"Just stop."

The bored sounding tone was enough to cause Judy's heart to break in two. Turning around quickly she seen Nikki standing there from behind her. She didn't know how long the older woman had been there, but it must not have been for very long because even Crowley was surprised to see her.

"Fine. I'll go with you, just do whatever it is you're gonna do with me and let him go."

She said having her hands in her pockets while looking at Crowley. Shaking his head Crowley moved toward the very edge of the devil's trap.

"Don't do this. What you have makes you eternal. We can be together for all eternity!"

Her eyes flashed toward Crowley's and she showed him a soft, sad smile.

"Oh Crowley. Let's face it, what's the point of being together for eternity if I can't feel a God damn thing?"

She said with a shrug.

"She's right you know. I know that the human part of me loved you deeply, but this new part -- It's hard to even try to figure out how to feel about you now."

Crowley's face dropped more. It hurt him, but he knew she was right. There was something there between them before but now, things were completely different. There was a small part of him that would be lying if he didn't say he'd missed her humanity.

"You can learn."

He pushed causing Nikki to smile sadly as she walked over to the circle. Judy watched as she kicked the dirt around and freed Crowley.

"I'll see you later Crowley."

She said softly before touching Judy's shoulder and the two of them vanishing.

* * *

The boys didn't expect Judy to be walking inside with Nikki. They didn't expect the woman to come so calmly with her.

"You okay?"

Sam asked Judy pulling her off to the side. Judy shook her head.

"She's only here because of Crowley. I had him trapped and she came to free him."

She explained watching as Dean took the handcuffed demon woman by the shoulder and walked her down toward the basement. Judy watched as Dean lead her away before turning back to Sam. Sam placed his hands firmly on either of her shoulders.

"We'll get her back just like we did with Dean."

He promised. Judy felt her cheeks warm. This whole situation between Sam and Cas was getting to her. She liked Sam, but not in the manner she believed he liked her.

"Yeah. Well, let's get to work I guess."

She said knowing that the sooner she was able to get Nikki back to her old human self the less she had to spend lying to the woman's mother, who had been messaging her since her daughter had lost her phone at home months ago.

After Nikki had become tied to the chair in the same place they had kept Crowley and Dean it didn't take too long before she was trying to escape.

"I don't want to be human again!"

She snapped feeling the human blood feeling hot in her veins. She gasped crying out. Is this how Crowley felt? The pain that it first brought before it cooled down and calmed her. Sam, Castiel, Judy and Dean all watched.

"Being demon -- I don't have depression. I dont have anxiety. I dont have the want to die every waking moment of my life! I'm freed! I'm still me, I'm still myself but I'm free of my own demons by being one!"

She pleaded feeling her head growing heavier. Her eyes slowly started to close. Fading into an abyss all of her own demise. Once she seemed out cold the boys turned and looked to Judy. The young woman's face was white but held red blotches on her cheeks and nose.

She was trying to hold it together but was finding it hard to do so.

"You said it yourself! You want feelings back for Crowley -- "

Judy noticed the boys's faces scrunch up at the thought of Nikki having feelings for Crowley, but staid silent as the blood worked it's way through her body.

"And you can't do that if you're a demon!"

She reminded. Nikki was crying at this point. Hee body was feeling all different types of things that she shouldn't have been feeling and the whole time sucked.

"Fuck! My body feels like it's being ripped in two!"

She screamed shaking about in the chair trying to get free. Castiel watched with sad eyes as his friend struggled against her restraints.

"I could put her to sleep through the process if she wasn't within the circle."

He said hating to see her like this. Sam looked at Castiel and nodded.

"We can't remove her. She had to stay. It's for everyone's safety."

Castiel looked back to the woman that was now laughing.

"Safety my ass! You don't give a shit about me! You never have! None of you have! I'm just a fucking burden to you all and you're probably just wishing I'd die through this!"

Judy watched as Dean gritted his teeth together.

"We care about you! Or else we wouldn't be doing this!"

He shouted not understanding where this bullshit was coming from so suddenly.

"Nikki... is that why you made your deal with Crowley? Because that's how you see this?"

Sam asked cautiously. Nodding her head as she could only cry more she suddenly stopped as if someone had just flicked a light switch. Sitting there fairly calmly now the boy's all watched her. Sighing she closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to take a nap now.

What in the fuck was happening?

Hours passed by after that and the they all returned to the upper part of the bunker to allow time for the blood to do its job.

Opening her eyes Nikki felt drained. Completely drained. It was almost like she was dying. Looking around the room slowly she noticed that she was alone. Looking down at the hand cuffs she touched them with her fingers. Her body was heavy but the urge to stand up and lay down was too much.

So she did just that. Slipping up and out of her chair she moved to lay down on the floor. The cold concrete cooking her burning skin. She didn't bother to move much after she heard the basement door open and then close again. She didn't even think about moving when she heard someone stop right before the circle.

"Hey?"

Opening her eyes slowly she saw Dean standing there.

"Hey yourself."

Her throat dry and horse. She tried to clear it having only a cough slip through her lips.

"How you feelin?"

She could tell by the tone of his voice Dean was worried. Closing her eyes back she kept her cheek presses to the floor.

"I think I'm finally dying... So that's good."

Dean shared with her a sad smile. Walking to the edge of the trap he kneeled down and looked at her more closely.

"Think you're human again?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question, but she knew that Dean was mostly asking himself. Closing her eyes again she coughed a little.

"Pretty sad right now, so I'd say it worked."

Her reply caused Dean to stand and walk into the circle. He dropped to his knees where he could unlock her cuffs. Taking them off he reached for her and brought her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. For everything."

He whispered. Arching a brow Nikki was too tired to even try and comprehend what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry that we make you feel unloved and not part of the team."

Oh that bit, yeah.

"We care about you so much. I'm sorry we don't show it enough. I'm sorry you had to go to Crowley because we're idiots. I'm -- "

"Thanks Deano."

She grumbled tiredly into his shoulder. She felt him chuckle. Pulling back he looked down at her exhausted expression.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to bed."

"And a burger?"

He laughed a little more.

"And a burger."

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

"I hate school."

Judy all but cried. Nikki rolled her eyes while putting her gun back together.

"Tough shit. You gotta do it."

The older girl replied as she looked at the wepons on the motel table. The 17 year old looked at the 21 year old and frowned.

"You didn't even finish school!"

"Excatly. Get your GED and don't be a drop out like me."

Nikki grinned motioning back to have Judy keep on with her online school work. She scoffed and went back to working on it.

"She's right you know."

The voice startled the both of them causing Nikki to grab a blade on the table and prepare for an attack. She lowered her guard when the man smiled at her.

"Crowley, I don't remember calling you."

Nikki said putting the blade down and going back to the gun. He gave her a charming smile before taking a seat across from her. Judy's eyes were trained on the demon, who had refused to leave them be after Nikki had stumbled drunkenly across the crossroads.

"I can't drop in on my favorite human?"

"Make me sound like a pet why don't you?"

"My little kitten then?"

She arched a brow as her cheeks warmed. Stupid fucking demon and his stupid nickname from the bridge. His smirk showed that he knew his words got to her so she quickly rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? Entertainment?"

He hummed his eyes glancing from her lips to her eyes and smirked more.

"Wondering if you happen to be aware of the problem floating around? His names Dick. Ring any bells?"

Arching a brow Nikki looked between Crowley and Judy before looking back to Crowley.

"If his name's Dick he's gotta be trouble right?"

Crowley gave Nikki a sly smirk.

"Right, well, you're not far off. Either way, I need you to stay clear of him."

This caused the older to arch a brow. Crowley, the king of Hell, wanted her to stay away from someone?

"What's the catch? He working for you?"

Crowley was silent for a long moment before he even attempted to explain.

"No. And that's why you need to stay away from him."

Nikki glanced toward Judy, who was looking directly at her, before looking back to Crowley who started speaking once more.

"Look, kitten, he's not a safe person to deal with. The Winchesters are handling the situation best they can."

"And you don't want me to help them because?"

Crowley just looked at her. His brown eyes bore straight into her very being.

"Just don't mess with him. He's strong, powerful, and you'll regret it."

Crowley's warning that day was the start of everything. Nikki and Judy had no clue then, but had they known that this was that turning point for Crowley's infatuation with Nikki then perhaps the girls would have been much more equipped to handle all future situations.

* * *

"I'm glad you're better."

Her eyes opened slowly finding her head was resting upon Dean's shoulder. Nikki and Dean had been laying in bed together and she must have fallen asleep not long after her burger and the tv shows. Shifting to where she was leaning more against his chest she sighed.

"Yeah. Same to you."

Her groggy voice caused Dean to chuckle. He shifted a little under her while they laid on his bed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry it happened."

His voice wasn't normal. Opening her tired eyes more Nikki looked up at Dean and seen that he was looking down at her. His eyes shown with deep hurt and remose. Shifting a bit she lifted her head up off his chest and looked him straight instead of at an angle.

"Its not your fault?"

"It is. If I had gotten to Abaddon before -- "

"Oh shut up, Dean."

Her clam and lazy snap made Dean close his mouth. They both frowned at one another.

"I've known you nearly all my life, Dean Winchester, and I know and you know, damn well, that my death is nobody fault but my own."

He looked at her sadly.

"I could have escaped. Ran right out the door the moment you ran inside while Abaddon was distracted, but I chose to stay."

"But -- "

"No buts. I knew the risks. I knew that trying to help Crowley might have gotten me hurt. But I did it anyway."

"Yeah about him."

Dean said rubbing his face. She could tell this wasn't a conversation that he wanted to have right now, but if not now then when?

"When you were a demon... before you were a demon... I know that things... happened between you and him."

Dean said softly. Looking at him, she could tell it was hard for him to talk about this for whatever reason.

"And the way I handled things wasn't right. I shouldn't have left you back in the road. But, I was just so angry and I know that's not an excuse but -- "

"Dean -- "

"I care about you, kid. More than I've ever cared about anyone I've met through this life."

She fell silent. Her mind was about as quiet as herself in this moment. Dean was pouring out his heart to her explaining why he acted the way he did. What was she suppose to say?

"And to find out that I failed you. I failed you letting you fall into Crowley's mind games. I was angry at everyone. And then when you... when you died because I couldn't keep you away from all this -- "

Dean stopped and looked at her. His eyes were red and clearly emotional. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest with such a force she wouldn't be surprised it if jumped clean out of his chest.

"You don't always have to protect me Dean."

She replied in such a soft tone that it even surprised her.

* * *

"Okay so, where do you wanna eat?"

Nikki asked glancing over at Judy who had her hands on the wheel. The old truck went down US 66. They had just gotten done with a simple salt and burn when, of course, both the girls were starving.

It was late enough at night that their only likely source of food would be a truck stop dinner.

"Not much to pick from."

Judy said glancing at Nikki before her eyes went back to the road.

"I hear pancake are good."

"Jesus fuckin Christ!"

Just shouted slamming on the breaks from the sudden appearance of Castiel in the middle seat. What was once sixty miles an hour turned into a screeching zero caused Nikki to smash her head against the dashboard of the car and curse at the top of her lungs.

"Holy shit Castiel!"

Judy yelled as her hands were locked firmly on the wheel. The truck now stopped in the middle of the road with the three inside.

Pulling her head back Nikki felt light headed and had an obvious broken nose.

"Fuck.... my nose!!"

She cried. Castiel leaned over causing Nikki to look at him as his hand covered her face. A small light appeared and when he removed his hand her nose was healed. Touching her face slowly Nikki looked at Castiel.

"Fuck.... my nose."

She muttered having no pain what so ever in her face now. Putting the truck in park for a moment Judy glared at the angel.

"Cas! You can't do that shit to me!"

"My apologies. But it's important that I speak to the both of you immediately."

Looking at each other Nikki and Judy both had no idea what he wanted from them. Putting the truck in drive again, Judy pulled out of the middle of the road and carried on.

"Has Crowley contacted the both of you?"

Arching a brow Nikki looked at the angel.

"He warned us about a dude named Dick? The Winchesters are taking care of him."

Cas nodded.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"What else is there?"

Castiel looked at Nikki after her question. The redhead was leaning up against the side of the door, her sear belt now buckled after the dashboard incident.

"Crowley is trying to make a deal with him."

"I knew that asshole was hiding something!"

"Judy!"

Nikki snapped at her younger cousins outburst as her hand hit the steering wheel of the truck. Rolling her eyes Nikki looked back at Cas.

"What happens if he does?"

"Humanity will be wiped out."

There was a long silence in the truck. The girls looked between each other.

"And how do you feel?"

Nikki asked knowing that the angel had been off for a long while. He smiled a bit looking between the two of them.

"I am... happy. The bees, I love them."

Nikki smiled as well. Whatever was wrong with Cas she hoped would get better.

"Thanks Cas for warning us."

Nikki said causing him to nod.

"Oh and don't eat the food. It'll make you fat."

Parting her lips Castiel vanished before the both of them again. Rolling her eyes Nikki scoffed.

And he had suggested pancakes.

"I'm gonna call up Dean and see what the hell is going on with Cas and this dude named Dick."

Nikki said pulling out her phone.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly Nikki looked down at her hands. Blinking a little she found it odd that her memories would recall something from so long ago.

Why?

"Hey?"

Whipping her head to the side she seen Sam lean back a bit, how hand had been on her shoulder and he looked worried.

"You okay? I've been calling you for a minute."

"I'm fine, just tired."

She lied. Sam frowned giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"You sure? You've been off since -- "

"I know, I've been feeling off. Extremely tired. I'm fine though. Promise."

She smiled, causing Sam to smile sadly.

"What's up?"

She asked. He nodded his head toward the hallway where the dorms were.

"Judy, she's uh. I think you should talk to her."

"I will later. I'm still exhausted."

She whispered rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Sam frowned more putting his hand on her forehead he checked her for a fever. When he didn't feel one he pulled his hand away.

"I'm not sick Sammy."

"Just checkin. You've been through a lot the last few months."

"I know."

Her short replies were worrying him, but for the most part she seemed to be completely human again.

* * *

"I told you to stay away from this!"

Crowley snapped. Everyone looked confused at the demon who had appeared late to the summons in the cabin. Nikki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not my dad. And they asked for my help, because it's what friends do -- "

"Friends? You think they're your friends?"

Crowley spoke lowly while stalking toward her. Dean was quick to step forward, but Sam kept him back. Crowley stopped not far from Nikki, their chests almost touching one another. Looking at each other at eye level Crowley stood his ground.

"Friends also warn each other to stay far away from a dangerous situation. They try to protect someone, no matter how idiotic they apparently are!"

He shouted the last bit.

"You expect her to believe that you're saying that you're her friend?"

Dean scoffed. Crowley narrowed his eyes more and pointed an accusing finger toward Dean.

"You stay out of this Winchester. This isn't your concern."

"Listen here you son'nava bitch!"

Dean trailed over to the both of them. He pushed Nikki back causing space to be granted between the two.

"She is my concern! Now why don't you take your sorry ass show on the road if you're not here to help us!"

Judy shifted from one foot to the other as Cas reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at the loopy angel feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Raising his bag of honey he offered it to her. It was only then she quickly shook her head worried for Castiel more than probably anyone in this cabin. She then looked back to her cousin and the others.

"Well, if that's how you really feel?"

Crowley arched a brow and pulled out a vile of blood. He showed it to Dean causing the man to eye him.

"What's this?"

"Blood. My blood."

"Your blood? How can we be so sure?"

Dean questioned. Nikki leaned over looking at Crowley.

"We can't."

She said quickly. Crowley looked at her with a smug smile.

"So let's make a deal."

Everyone's eyes went wide, except for Meg's, who was still standing by the door, as they looked at Nikki.

"Nik -- "

"A vile of 100% your blood, right here, right now. And obviously I keep my soul."

Crowley looked rather smug for a moment as he turned his full attention to Nikki after she cut off Dean from speaking.

"And what do I get in return?"

"You get to show us all that this vile of blood is really yours and to show that you don't always lie to us, that maybe you really do help us sometimes... despite what others say."

Nikki said looking at Dean with a frown then quickly looked back at Crowley.

"And you get a kiss that will get under Dean's skin I guess."

Crowley chuckled seeing Nikki blush as he too went to eye Dean the moment her terms ended. The man wasn't happy, which was a plus in everything.

"Well, how can I refuse such an easy offer? And one so fun?"

He asked with a wiggle of his brow to show utter delight. It was obvious Dean wasn't having any of it, but Crowley moved past him and grabbed up Nikki's chin.

Their lips met in a deep pressed heated kiss.

Much to Dean's annoyance.

* * *

Shaking her head Nikki found herself in a part of the bunker she hasn't recalled walking to.

The basement.

The basement where Crowley had spent months locked away. The basement where both Dean and herself were changed back into humans. Looking around slowly she didn't understand how she had gotten here.

It was almost like her body bad just... appeared here almost.

Looking down at the circle she just started at it. She stared at it and suddenly have a wave of sadness wash clean over her.

* * *

"You can't blame Castiel! He did everything he could!"

Judy shouted looking at Nikki who was merely driving the truck. Both her hands on the wheel at ten and two, eyes locked on the road.

"He didn't know what he was doing was bad!"

"Oh! So now we're gonna drink from _that_  cup! Got it!"

Nikki muttered under her breath, but Judy obviously heard her. Glaring at her elder cousin Judy crossed her arms over her chest.

"He helped okay! That's all that matters!"

She sneered looking out her window beside her as rain pelted down against the truck. Judy wanted to believe that Castiel was good even if he had opened Purgatory and had all the souls enter his body.

He had tried to play God and failed nearly ending the world as they knew it. But upon his failure he released such beasts that now the world was in danger once again.

"He's good."

She whispered. If Nikki had heard it she didn't say anything else the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Nikki?"

Blinking several times having her eyes open she loomed up at Judy, who was looking down at her cautiously. Gazing around the room she realized she fell asleep on the basement floor somehow. Sitting up and running her eyes she looked up at Judy.

"Yeah?"

"Uh? You okay?"

"I think so?"

"Why are you down here sleeping?"

That was honestly a good question. Why was she down here sleeping?

"Not sure. I came down here and next thing I know you're waking me up."

"Did you pass out?"

"Maybe?"

Judy frowned. Something was wrong and she would sense it. Ever since they had managed to turn her back into a human Nikki had been off.

"I'm gonna go get Cas and have him look you over."

"You don't have to -- "

"I know I don't, but I'm gonna. Something's not right."

Judy said glancing at Nikki with a worried expression. Lowering her gaze Nikki nodded. Of course everyone would be worried. She said some things while she was being injected with human blood. Things had been said that caused everyone to worry.

Things she had been keeping inside locked away for years.

"I'll be back."

She said as she walked out of the basement to go get Castiel. Rubbing her face Nikki placed her hands on either side of her cheeks and sat there looking down at the circle.

Something was wrong, but not even she knew what was the matter.


	30. Chapter 30

"Something's wrong with her."

Judy told Sam finding him in the library going over some type of book. He looked up from his book as she walked into the room.

"I know, in trying to look up anything about demons becoming humans. Seeing if there were any documented changes in the humans when they turned, well human."

Sam said passing a book to Judy. She frowned. They didn't have time to be looking through books.

"I'm gonna call Cas. Maybe he'll know something."

Pulling her phone out she dailed his number.

"Cas? Hey, we need your help. It's Nikki -- "

"What's the problem?"

Judy jumped as he walked out the back room. Her hand over her chest unaware that he was even here at all. Cas looked at her oddly then realising he startled her.

"Sorry. What's wrong with her?"

Everyone was quick to help after her breakdown. After telling everyone how she felt and how she believed they all seen her they wanted to make it right by her.

Including Cas.

"Something's wrong we don't know what. Can you help?"

Cas nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Where is she?"

"The basement."

"Being her to the medical bay."

And so Judy did as Castiel asked. Sam assisted helping Judy bring Nikki up to the sick bay and placing her on the bed. Cas had her lay down on her back as he placed his hands on her head.

"What do you think is wrong?"

Just whispered over to Sam. The man sighed and shrugged.

"It might not be anything wrong."

"Sam!"

She snapped not happy with his answer. He looked at Judy pulling her out of the room while Cas worked his angel powers. Standing in the hallway Sam sighed.

"Could it just be her depression? We all know she has it."

"She's not herself depression or not! This seems something else!"

Sam rubbed his face and shook his head. He was thinking. Dean came back out fine - more or less - when he was cured so nobody understood why she wasn't back to her usual self.

"If it's something other then depression Cas will find it. Until then we just have to wait."

Sam reassured her. Frowning Judy heard Cas exit the bay and came into the hallway.

"Well that was quick did you figure it out?"

Cas looked at her. His expression told her that the news he had wasn't something she would want to end up hearing.

"I did. And you're not going to like it."

She said looking between the two. Judy frowned crossing her arms over her chest watching Cas and waiting for an answer.

"Her soul is gone."

"Where the fuck is her soul then!?"

Jud all but screeched. Cas shook his head knowing that this wasn't going to go over well. Sam stepped forward.

"But we turned her human again! She should have her soul!"

Cas frowned looking at Judy.

"Someone must have it. Has anyone been around her since she was returned human?"

There hasn't been anybody who could have taken her soul. It had only been the four of them keeping a close eye on her.

"Could it have happened prior? When she was a demon?"

Cas held his breath for a moment thinking. It could have been possible and he wouldn't have put it past --

"Crowley that son'nava bitch!"

Judy sneered.

"I should have killed him when I had the God damn chance!"

Sam and Cas looked at her confused. She waved her arms about.

"She stopped me from killing him which is how she came with me. She had broken the devils trap to free Crowley before we left and I bet he did something before we vanished!"

Judy was vivid she couldn't take much more of this shit. She was about ready to just say fuck all and go home back to an empty house all alone. Growling she stomped her feet against the cement floor in frustration.

"Did you tell her?"

Sam asked Cas while Judy was having her moment. Cas shook his head his eyes darting between the two of them.

"I was waiting to tell you two before I informed her. Dean should know too."

"You're sure she's soulless? She's having emotions -- "

"What she's feeling isn't emotions. You of all people should know that you don't have emotions when you're soulless, Sam."

"Then what? She's just acting?"

"I'm not sure what is happening to her. But -- "

Cas paused as he arched a brow. Backing away from them he went back to the door. Judy stopped her little spas attack and looked at Castiel. When he reached the door he opened it up again and quickly rushed into the room.

Sam glanced at Judy confused as they both hurried into the room after Castiel. He was standing in the middle of the room.

"She's gone!"

He said looking about. Judy looked at Sam worried and confused. She didn't understand how she could just leave without anyone seeing her. It didn't make any sense.

"Where would she have gone?"

Sam asked. Judy was silent for a moment before putting her hands over her face and sighed.

"Where do you think?"

* * *

"Hey you."

Crowley felt his whole world stop when he heard her voice coming from the throne room doors. Demons stopped moving about when they seen Nikki standing there smiling at their King.

"Kitten?"

It was almost like he couldn't believe it himself. Slowly she walked closer toward Crowley. Demons glared at her obviously not happy with her being here. The rumors about the two of them were wild to say the least.

The human their King had fallen in love with. The human who their King had turned demon in order to save. And now this human was their King's so called Queen and she was suppose to have ruled by his side when she was demon.

But now human again things were different.

"Am I interrupting something? An execution?"

She asked looking at the demon prisoners. Crowley flicked his finger causing her to turn back to face him. Her smile reached her eyes as she looked at him.

"Traitors who stood with Abaddon, darling."

"Ah. Seems like a waste doesn't it? Killing demons who could be put to work instead?"

Crowley seemed not only surprised to see her, but also amused by her words.

"They tried to kill me and even you."

"That might be true, but when you were merely a crossroads demon I'm pretty sure you wouldn't dare try to take on Lucfier -- not without numbers. They're scared, hell they're demons. But you're King."

She shrugged at the end.

"It's your call. It's not a democracy after all."

There was hesitation in the air until Crowley's eyes wandered toward the terrified demons. The once anger they looked at her with was now -- hopeful. Keeping his gaze the same Crowley waved for the room to be cleared.

"Go. Take them back to their cells and have them wait."

"Wait!"

Another demon yelled as he came forward. Crowley arched a brow looking at him.

"Wait?"

He replied. The demon seemed angry as he stood there.

"The human is right! We were scared, but we believed in you! We didn't want to die, but we tried to stand by you!"

Nikki looked at the demon that turned and looked at her.

"This is your supposed Queen. She shows she cares -- about us lowly demons -- that's a leadership we want! Not someone who isn't going to understand picking sides in a power struggle while still trying to remain loyal!"

"Loyal? You call Abaddon's supporters kidnapping your Queen and holding her against me supportive? Or perhaps when - Because of their actions - your Queen DIED!!"

His voice roared echoing off the stone walls causing many demons to look to the floor or anywhere else in the room aside from at Crowley.

Nikki stood there tense. His yelling -- any yelling actually -- never sat well with her. And she could see the demon's opinions swaying against Crowley.

"Leave please."

The demon spun on his heels and looked at Nikki. Nobody used the words please in Hell. Opening his mouth for a moment only to close it again he lowered his eyes to the floor. He along with many other demons cleared the room leaving just Crowley and Nikki alone.

She had turned to watch them leave, only when she turned back Crowley was before her and his lips smashed down onto hers hard enough to clank their teeth together. Her hands darted up and grabbed hold of Crowley's head pulling him more into her.

He kept her so close to him. He'dbe damned if he let her slip through his fingers again after what happened. She gave up her eternal life to keep him safe from her cousin. He didn't know for sure if Judy would have really followed through with killing him, but at that moment she made it seem like she was going to try.

"You've returned."

He muttered pulling away and holding her closer to him. Snuggling up against his chest and putting her lips against his neck in light kisses she nodded.

"I always will."

The whisper caused his hold to tighten around her body. She smiled placing her forehead against his. Sighing peacefully before nudging her face into the crook of his neck and holding him close. Crowley wasn't one for hug or holding, but he had been devastated when she left.

He didn't think he'd ever see her again after that.

Everyone was so pissed at him, he thought that they would lock her away, but she was here now and she was in his arms.

"Remember when you asked me if it would be so bad to be pregnant with your child?"

Nikki questioned rubbing a lazy finger over Crowley's chest. He peered down at her.

"I've been thinking... and maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all."


	31. Chapter 31

Nikki was gone and that was cause for great worry. The woman was soulless and Judy could only imagine what her cousin was doing or who she was running around with right now.

Though her money was on Crowley.

Messaging the demon's number she felt like she was trying to pull teeth just to keep everything from falling apart. She hasn't told anyone that Nikki's mother wouldn't stop blowing up her phone trying to get a hold of her and Judy had been making up excuses to her aunt that Nikki was working a big case and forgot her phone.

It was hectic to say the least.

"Judy?"

Turning her head she looked at Cas. The angel was frowning as he came up to her side. Placing his hand on her shoulder he took a seat beside her.

Judy had distanced herself from the rest of them and had went outside to sit on the top part of the bunker that was surrounded by trees.

Cas had found her, like he always did, and took a seat down beside her. He looked at her before looking up at the stars.

"We'll figure this out."

He reassured her. She scoffed shaking hee head a little before looking out at the city lights below.

"You sound like Sam. You all make it sound so easy. Nikki is wandering around without her soul and I'm pretty sure she's with Crowley right now! I don't even know how she got there!"

Cas squeezed her shoulder causing her to become silent. Looming over at the man she knew he was worried for her cousin.

"I promise you, we will find her. We will get her soul back. The boys are summoning Crowley now as we speak to try and get him to talk."

"I heard Sam say earlier there was a possible case that they would be going on soon. I'm going to stay here and deal with this while they're out dealing with demons."

"I'll stay and help."

He offered. Judy quickly looked away. Cas was a good guy, well angel, and he had come a long way from how she use to know him. He had become in tune with humanity and it was an odd thing to see.

But he was turning out to be a good person overall.

"What about Metatron? Shouldn't you be out looking for him?"

"He's not going anywhere. But your sister needs your help now. She's your family."

"I think the boys have rubbed off on you a little. You talkin about family and all that."

Cas relaxed a little bit. His eyes softening as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes. Well. Perhaps that is the case."

He said looking out at the town lights. Judy kept looking at him. Her heart speeding up ever so slightly seeing the way he looked tonight as he focused on the lights.

He was a different angel from the rest of his brothers and sisters. And it was odd to think, but she believed that after all this time her admiration was only growing stronger for the idiot.

"Well let's go see what the boys have figured out."

Cas said rising from the ground holding out his hand for Judy. She looked up and him and took it.

* * *

In the basment the boys stood around the bowl. Judy and Cas had just arrive to find Dean kicking the table that was off to the corner of the room. Jumping a bit from the sound Judy frowned looking at the boys.

She looked at them from Dean to Sam. Sam shook his head rising from the bowl.

"He's not showing."

"Of course not! He has her soul!"

Dean shouted storming around the room. Judy watched him with an arched brow. She always wondered if Dean cared about Nikki more then what he let on. Shaking her head she rubbed her eyes.

"We don't know that -- he might not even know that her soul is gone."

"Oh come on Sammy! Wake up!"

Dean snapped stomping about. His hands up in the air as he pointed to the summoning bowl.

"He has her and he knows that he messed up because he's not here!"

"Who has who now?"

Everyone turned hearing Crowley's voice suddenly appear out of thin air. Looking over they seen the demon king himself standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Where is she you son'nava bitch!"

Dean shouted causing Crowley to scoff. He looked at Dean and then over to Judy.

"Hello Chipmunk."

He greeted a smug smile across his lips.

"What have you done with her?"

Judy asked in an eerily calm voice. Her heart was pounding and she was ready to snap. The way Crowley looked at her pissed her the fuck off.

"She's safe. She's at home. She's being treated like a Queen. No need to worry yourself over her."

"Where's her soul?"

Her next question caused Crowley to arch a brow. He paused for a moment looking straight at Judy. Shaking his head a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You took her soul you Bastard!"

Dean shouted causing Crowley to turn toward the taller man.

"How dare you! I have done no such thing! She went to restore that when she left with her over there to become human again!"

Crowley thrusted an accusing finger toward Judy. She stood there listening to Crowley. Her mind moving a million miles an hour trying to piece it all together.

"Her soul is gone. I checked it myself."

Castiel finally spoke up. Crowley looked at the angel while he lowered his finger. Clicking his tongue Crowley returned his hands to his pockets.

"I don't have it. But I'll find out what happened to it. It's obvious that your little trials failed. You did something wrong. Now I have to fix it just like how I have to always fix **_your messes when it comes to her!!_** "

His voice raised during the last sentence until he was yelling. His breath rugged as he glared between them all.

"I expect you all to do your parts."

He said before looking at Dean and lowering his eyes to the circle where he stood. Dean frowned but grabbed the towel for Crowley to stand on to pass across the circle.

With the same look in his eyes Crowley approached Judy and stood before her. Cas stepped forward a little as if to stand guard for her. Crowley kept his eyes on Judy.

" _Fix this._ "

Vanishing before she could reply Judy stood there his words repeating in her head.


	32. Chapter 32

Crowley wanted Judy to fix this but she didn't have any idea where to even start. If someone had taken Nikki's soul then they were in a much bigger problem then what they had thought.

Who could have taken it and why?

Rubbing her forehead as she looked through numerous books she came up with nothing.

Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt. Something to do with a possible witch or demons. They weren't sure which it was but it was a case and they were needed there.

So they left Judy and Castiel in the bunker to try and figure things out.

But it seemed that her way of working just was not the right route. There was nothing in the books about a soul being stolen from someone who do had been turned from a demon to human.

There's actually very little to go on when it came from demons becoming humans and the form of the trials that Sam had performed on both her and Dean.

"We'll figure this out."

Castiel spoke up from beside her. He had noticed the bottle of beer that had been sitting open and empty beside her book. He figured that she was under a lot of stress due to the fact that Crowley had basically pointed out that everything that had happened to her was their fault.

"How can you be so sure?"

She was tired, exhausted, whatever you wanted to call it. She was to the point where going home sounded better and better each passing moment.

Just abandoning everything and going home.

Cas sat down next to her. He looked at her with a frown.

"I will help you."

He said putting his hand on her forearm. She looked at it and then to him. She tried to muster up a smile, but she just couldn't manage.

"Thank you, Cas."

She said the struggle becoming too real. It all suddenly came crashing down on her shoulders. Realizing that her cousin was gone and that she was not only gone but she was soulless as well.

And she felt so helpless.

"I don't know what to do..."

She finally broke down. A sob came from her lips as she leaned over. Cas was quick to take her into his arms. He held onto her as she pressed herself close into him. She was shaking she was so angry as hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's not fair! She's always been the one to fix things!"

She yelled into his chest. Cas kept his hold tight keeping her close. He understood to some extent about family being there for you. Gabriel was one of those brothers of his that would normally fix a mistake of his.

But now he was gone and had been for a long time.

"It'll be okay. We'll fix this. I'll fix this."

He whispered letting her cry into his chest. She sniffled a bit and pulled away. Looking up at Cas she noticed just how soft his expression lay.

He watched her carefully and seen that she was looking at him in a way that she had looked at him back in the hotel room.

And then their lips touched.

Cas froze he hasn't noticed her getting closer to him until now. Her lips covered his and it shocked him for a moment.

But then he kissed back.

Slow kisses as their mouths moved against one another. But it didn't stay slow for long as Judy grabbed Cas by the labels of his coat and pulled him closer to her.

The slow kiss started to turn faster. Their lips move together kissing one another as they started to become sloppier with their movements. Castiel moved his hand and placed it behind her head keeping her close to him well they kiss.

Slipping his tongue forward and it almost shy manner Castiel attempted to place his tongue in her mouth which caused her to reciprocate. She thought for a moment how Cas knew to French kiss, but she pushed the thought into the back of her head focusing on what was happening now.

Feeling her body being pushed to the side bye castiel's other hand with wrapped around her waist she quickly found herself on the library table. He moved in between her legs pushing her back against the books that she had been researching through.

With a quick movement of her arms the books fell to the floor on accident as she spread out on top of the table having Castiel right above her covering her body and kissing her lips. The quick movements were almost like a dream, she wasn't for sure if this was actually happening or not as it moved so fast.

Feeling him become bolder Castiel took his hands and started to slip them up underneath her shirt. His mouth moving from her lips and kissing along her cheek down to her neck.

Small moan slip through her lips as she felt his rather cold hands trailing up her skin under her shirt. He had just reached her breast to cup them when suddenly her phone started to ring beside her. Castiel stopped all movements and glanced at the phone seeing the number that showed up on the caller ID. He looked at it for a moment longer before pulling away much too Judy's dismay.

"It's Crowley."

He said as Judy shot up from the table. Her face red and her breaths fast she picked up the phone and answered it with an angry shout.

"What!?"

"Well someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

His cool tone came from the other end of the phone.

Judy could just strangle the demon right now.

"I'm calling to inform you that I may have figured out a way to restore her soul."

"How's that?"

"My sources have told me that there's a witch running about causing trouble. She's rather powerful and if we can catch her and make her work for us she might be able to restore your sister's lost soul."

Judy sat there for a moment.

"Sam and Dean went out to figure out a case that had something to do about a witch."

"Brilliant."

Crowley replied a slight scoff behind his tone.

"Call up the boys and tell them to not kill the witch. My men will pick her up once they've caught her."

"Right. Don't kill the witch. Yeah got it."

Judy scoffed hearing Crowley's perky little tone.

"She's doing fine by the way in case you were wondering."

"I figured. You still have your deal with her."

She spat causing Crowley to chuckle.

"Goodbye Chipmunk. I'll see you soon."

The call ended which caused Judy to slam her phone down. Her face red as s tomato as she was afraid to look at Castiel. He cleared his throat doing his best to sense her emotions.

"What did Crowley say?"

"He said the witch that Sam and Dean are hunting might be able to get back her soul. So they can't kill the witch cause Crowley needs her."

Castiel nodded quickly. He cleared his throat seeing Judy refused to look at him right now as she climbed down from the table. Fixing her shirt she glanced down at the books.

"I'll call Sam and let him know about the witch."

Judy said causing Cas to nod. He watched as she started to pick up the books. He realized that she most likely wanted to be alone at this point by her actions and avoidance of eye contact.

"I will... be in my quarters if you need me."

He explained. She made a noise informing him that she heard him. Still not looking at him Castiel sighed and turned away awkwardly before walking away.

Leaving Judy to work on restoring her sister's soul.

* * *

Judy had called up Sam and Dean telling them what Crowley had told her. Of course neither one of them liked this, and giving up this witch to Crowley really wasn't what they wanted to do.

A few days passed.

Sighing Judy stomped through the bunker. She had to get out of here for a while. Cas and her had been awkward since their little session in the library and she was avoiding him at all costs.

Sneaking out of the bunker Judy made it to her truck that was parked in the garage. Throwing the door open she went to climb inside when her phone went off. Sighing she looked down at the caller ID and seen that it was her aunt.

Cursing under her breath she answered the phone.

"Hel--"

"What is going on!"

Judy winced away from her phone. Her aunt's screech of a greeting was unsettling to the boot. Hearing her aunt yell it again only adding her name to it.

"What do you mean?"

She questioned putting her phone back to her ear.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter."

"She's working a -- "

"I know you're lying! She hasn't talked to me in months! Where is she! Is she even still alive!"

"Yeah she's alive! She's -- she's -- "

Judy sighed pulling her phone away from her ear and inhaled deeply before exhaling. Returning the phone to her ear she spoke again.

"She's with Crowley."

"Crowley?"

"The demon from the kitchen. The King of Hell."

Everything went silent.

"Is that why I can't get a hold of her? Is she in Hell?"

"Her phone is in her bedroom. It's been there for months. You'll have to call Crowley if you wanna get a hold of her. His number is '666'."

Judy then hung up the phone. She dropped it in the seat beside her and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She laid her head in her outstretched arms and wanted to cry.

Everything seemed to be on her shoulders.

She exhaled deeply and started her truck. She had to get out of here for a few days. Turning on the truck she pulled out of the garage after opening and them closing the door.

She drove for a long while. She didn't have a destination in mind she just drove. Her phone rang several times during her drive but she didn't bother. She drove for almost fifty miles before she stopped at a condensed forest area that was on the side of the road.

Turning the truck off she sighed and laid her head against the steering wheel. It was all becoming so heavy. Her deerest friend and family was wandering around in Hell with Croelru without a soul. Dean had tried to kill her while he was soulless. Cas and her were just awkward as all get out now.

And to top everything off she was having to play messenger between her cousin and aunt.

She broke down sobbing. Her emotions running wild. She had been so strong for so long she forgot what it was like to finally break.

Crying alone in her old Ford she staid like that for minutes. Letting her emotions out. Her phone rang and she glanced down seeing it was Sam calling. Sniffling she cleaned her face of her tears and tried to calm herself.

"Hello?"

"Judy hey we -- are you okay?"

She cleared her throat.

"Yeah smashed my knee against a table hurt like a son'nava bitch."

She lied quickly. Sam made a noise on the other end of the phone before clearing his throat.

"We found the witch. Her name is Rowena."

"Did you tell Crowley?"

Of course things couldn't be that easy.

"We found her but, uh, she got away."

"She.... She got away...."

Her bottom lip quivered. That was her breaking point. She started crying on the phone with Sam causing the older man to shutter with his words unable to know what to do. He yelled at Dean informing the man what was happening with Judy.

"Ju--Judy?"

Sam said only to have the woman hang up on him. Throwing her phone into the passages floorboard she turned on the truck and pulled back onto the road so fast she started throwing rocks.

She was just done.


	33. Chapter 33

Judy pulled into the drive way. Her heart in her chest as she looked at the little house. She was at her aunts house in Richmond, Indiana. Nikki's home she shared with her parents. Her heart in her chest as she noticed all the cars that were also parked in the driveway.

One truck struck out in particular to her.

Swallowing nervously Judy climbed out of the truck and walked up the steps onto the porch and knocked on the front door. She had heard yelling so she went and rang the doorbell several times.

The door opened and it was her uncle.

"Well hey there! Come on in!"

He greeted as if everything was fine. But things were not fine in the least. Peering through the livingroom and into the large arch of the doorway that separated the livingroom and dinning room Judy stopped in her tracks.

Her aunts sat there at the table across from someone who she had hoped she wouldn't have had to see.

Rising from his chair, Judy's father - who had the same build and look about him as John Winchester - looked at her.

"You have a hell of a lotta explainin to do. And you best do it now."

* * *

Nikki smiled softly, her fingers flipping through a book. Croleey had been keeping a close eye on her since he had come to find out about her soul.

He didn't know who had taken it, but he could only imagine who would be stupid enough if they had known who she was to him.

"Did witches really kiss Satan's asshole while prying it open with these spreader things?"

Looking over at Crowley he gave her a rather amused yet rather content gaze. He was waiting on word to come back that his minons had captured this witch that would have been powerful enough to help him find what happened to her soul.

"That and more."

Crowley said causing her to crack a loud laugh. He grinned, her laughter always doing something to his blackened heart. Hanging out in the throne room together as demons scuffled about with paperwork and other random things for Crowley to do was different.

Nikki had plopped herself down beside Crowley's throne on the floor - even after the fact that he had told her she could sit in a chair - and had been given some books from Hell's library to look through while Crowley dealt with the boring details of Hell's way of running things.

"Sire?"

A demon questioned watching as their King was stroking the top part of the young humans head slowly with his right hand. Crowley glanced that the demon as if he was bothering him - which in all honesty he was - and looked like he was going to skin the poor boy alive.

"Papers. Sire."

"Can't you see I'm busy with your Queen?"

Crowley snapped but removed his hand regardless. He huffed and took the clipboard and begun to read. Nikki smiled as she glanced up to Crowley.

Who would have ever thought that the King of Hell would one day be playing with her hair and scratching her head while on his throne in the pits of Hell?

* * *

"So he's holding her captive because he turned her demon and now she's soulless?"

Michael - Judy's father - questioned. Judy was sitting at the other end of the table after being asked to sit down and explain what had happened. She explained that they had been staying with the Winchester brothers for a fee months and about the trails, about angels and demons, and about killing Abaddon and Nikki's death.

Laura was trying to keep it together, but it was obvious that even though she seemed tough when it came to standing up to Kings of Hell in her kitchen, when it came to her child she was a big ball of emotional mess.

"And she's in a relationship with the King of Hell?"

Just nearly winced at her aunt's question.

"Erm. The have an odd human-demon friendship, but I wouldn't call it an actual relationship?"

Judy was trying so hard right now to save her cousins ass. But her family was making that extremely difficult.

"She's acting like she's known this Crowley for a while."

Jennifer - the middle child of the siblings - stated. The woman was heavier set with wavy brown hair that reached her hips. She too was also a witch much like her elder sister. Judy's father, however --

"Sounds like I need to hunt him down and kill him."

Michael interupted. Tim had been standing in the doorway behind Judy just listening and it wasn't until Michael spoke up did the man jump in.

"Now hold on there man. I'm all about killing demons as much as the next guy. But they seemed like they work more together then actually trying to kill one another when they were both here."

Michael glared at Tim. Tim was different from Michael, always had been. His build was slimmer than the man and Tim was slightly shorter in height. He was clean shaven as much as possible and he didn't dress in the checker shirts or cowboy boots Michael wore.

Laura rubbed her hand over her head.

"Crowley has a plan to help her. If we kill him now or try to she might not get her soul back."

Judy jumped in although fearful for the come back of her words. Laura's head shot up looking at her niece. Jennifer frowned.

"Never trust a demon!"

Jennifer snapped.

"That's what we always taught you kids from day one!"

"I fucking hate it too! But if Crowley can fix it then let him try!"

"Watch your tone young lady!"

Her father snapped. Judy fell quiet and her eyes fell to the table. Tensions were high and things only seemed to be getting worse the more and more she spoke. Biting her lower lip she looked across the table at the most sinseble of the three siblings.

"Aunt Laura, Crowley has a plan. He's finding a powerful witch to help locate her soul."

"Who is this witch?"

"When I last spoke with Sam, he said the witch's name was Rowena."

The room fell silent.

"Rowena?"

Laura spoke slowly. Judy looked at her aunt seeing the expression turn from worried to extremely pissed off and frightened. Judy slumped back in her chair confused and slightly concerned. Jennifer looked about the same way. She was on edge and watching Laura closely.

"He cannot have her do this! She'll kill her!"

Laura screamed her hands slamming down onto the table before she broke out into an angry crying fit. Judy jumped and looked at her uncle frantically for answers -- none which he ended up giving.

"Call those Winchesters! Keep Rowena away from her!"

Laura shouted causing Judy to jump up from her chair.

"What's wrong with the witch!?"

She said as she grabbed her phone to quickly start texting Sam. Michael watched his sisters break down not understanding it much himself it seemed. Jennifer looked at Judy.

"Rowena was once part of our Covenant long before we ever joined. But she's black listed. She's not allowed to join or make her own because she's dangerous and her usage of magic is far too extreme. She kills people with her powers. Her spells are deadly."

And that's when Judy's stomach dropped and she quickly went to text Crowley's number.

* * *

Nikki sat on the throne when Crowley walked back inside. She was quick to her feet and before him after seeing the way he looked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost! Are you alright?"

She asked cupping his cheeks and holding him close. Crowley looked at her. His lips parted but before he spoke he grabbed her wrists. His hands cupping her warmth. His honey colored eyes looking down at her.

"You care about me?"

She blinked. Not knowing where this question suddenly came from she couldn't help but nod her head. Of course she cared about him.

"And you'd be willing to set me straight if I needed it no matter what the problem?"

"Crowley what's wrong?"

She might have been soulless, but she was still confused. Had she had her soul she might have been scared even -- but she wasn't.

"I just need to know that you're on my side?"

"Always."

She muttered. Crowley nodded his head coming down to rest on hers. Their foreheads touching for a split second before he inhaled deeply and pulled back.

"The witch that is suppose to help you. Well, she's my mother."

Nikki's eyes widened a bit. Crowley had never once mentioned his mother, well actually spoken about her. He mentioned that he was the "son of a witch" and how horrible she had been to him as a child. But he had never went into any actual detail.

"Are you... okay?"

She questioned her fingers running over his rugged cheeks. Crowley sighed and cupped the top of her hand before bringing her palm to his lips and kissing it.

"I'll be fine. But mother is a powerful witch. I dont trust her, but she can help you find your soul."

Looking at him she sighed. Pushing up on her toes she captured his lips with hers. He sighed relaxing into the kiss.

* * *

Judy watched as her family scrambled with bags. They were packing light, but all of them were making the truck down to Kansas. Judy felt her stomach turning from the nervousness she felt. She didn't want her family to go to the bunker, butshe didn't have a choice.

If her aunt was right and Rowena tried her magic on Nikki -- she would die.

"You're in a heep of trouble after this."

Her father said walking over to her. Judy frowned as her eyes cast to the floor.

"I -- "

"You can save your excuses. I never should have let you go with her hunting. She's better than your brother, but he wouldn't have let this happen."

Closing her eyes Judy felt sick. She couldn't fight with her dad that's not how their relationship worked. When he told her to do something she was to do it.

Guess that's what happens when you teaming up with John Winchester for a hunting partner for years and years.

"You'll take us to the bunker and we'll smack some sense into those boys."

He continued. Judy frowned.

This meeting was going to be world war three.

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Monsters?"

Judy whispered to her cousin. The seven and twelve year old were hunkered in her bedroom listening to John and her father talking to each other. John Winchester had shown up late at night when the girls had been sleeping, but due to the arguing both of them had awoken.

Nikki placed her finger to Judy's lips making her keep quiet as they listened.

John was going on about some type of monster that was apparently within their area and he was hunting. A Wendigo. They were apparently popular around the small town country area where they lived. And Judy's house was one of John's stops on his hunt.

"My wife can watch the kids. My niece is spending the night, but my wife can handle the three by herself."

They heard Judy's father mention. The two just looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew something was up and it made them curious. Nikki quickly ushered the both of them back to bed when she heard the heavy boots of both men.

Diving to the floor as Judy shot to her bed both girls were under the blankets just as the bedroom door opened.

Hearts racing as they both pretended to be asleep with their backs to the door. Hearing the door close slowly and then the both of them shuffle out the front door Judy and Nikki heard Michael's truck start up, along with John's Impala, and they pulled out of the driveway.

Nikki and Judy glanced at each other confused. Their only light being the tv that played a random show.

Their shadows dancing around in the background of the darkness.

* * *

"This is the place?"

Laura questioned after climbing out of Tim's Chevy Impala. Tim looked at the old bunker. Michael climbed out with Judy. Jennifer had returned to her home to be with her children and husband, but had told them to call if they needed her.

"Yeah. This is it. The Men of Latter's bunker. Top secrete."

She went onto explain as she walked toward the front door. Using her key she inserted it into the door and unlocked it allowing everyone to descend into the bunker.

Judy walked in nervously seeing Sam and Dean standing across from one another in the library their eyes on her as she walked over to the side of the balcony and stood there as her father, aunt, and uncle all entered the bunker behind her.

She watched as Sam and Dean both straightened their posture slowly their eyes on her uncle.

"Sir?"

Dean greeted though Michael was barely older than the boys. Michael narrowed his eyes, his hands on his belt as he stood there looking down at them.

"What the hell has been going on?"

His powerful voice echoed through the bunker. Laura and Tim just looked around taking it all in while Michael demands to know what had happened.

Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other looking worried.

Hours passed as Sam and Dean explained what all had happened. They told the three adults all about Nikki and Judy hunting with them. Angels and Demons. Crowley and Castiel. The trials. Nothing was left untouched.

Judy sat in her spot in one of the library chairs looking at her hands the whole time. Her body stiffening once they explained the angels and Castiel to her father.

She feared for Cas at that point in time.

"She never told us."

Laura said looking at the boys. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's Nikki for you. Bottling up all her emotions and fears until it finally explodes."

Time snorted and shook his head knowing that Dean was correct about his daughter. Laura and Tim were both sitting at the table, Michael stood. His body projected anger as he went and paced back and forth. His hand rubbing his chin as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Michael -- "

Laura warned knowing the signs of her brother. Michael shook his hand, his head tilted down as he looked at his boots.

"You two have put my daughter in harm's way since day one. Hunting is fine -- it's what we do -- but closing the gates of heaven and hell, turning demons human, dying -- since when did you ever think that was okay for my girl!!"

He shouted so loud both boys winced and their eyes shot to the floor. Sam swallowed hard before he spoke.

"We didn't mean for it to happen -- "

"But it did and you never once thought to have my kid come back home! If she would have died -- "

"We made sure she -- "

Dean tried to intrupt but Michael stormed over to him and went to grab the man by his shirt. Dean shot his arms out right as soon as Michael had lifted Dean clear up off the ground and slammed his back down onto the library table.

"Michael!"

Laura shouted watching as her baby brother held the Winchester flush against the table.

"You should have made her come home! You were responsible for her!"

"Dad!"

Judy shouted. It wasn't true. Sam and Dean weren't responsible for them. At one point in time, yes, but since they had turned eighteen the girls were free to do as they pleased.

"I let you teach them to hunt! But once this is all over that's it! She's coming home! Once we get Nick, she's done! They're done! This -- this is done!"

He growled in Dean's face. Nobody dared move as Dean could barely nod his head. Michael pressed down hard on his chest before he let the younger man up from the table. Dean gasped a little as it became easier for him to now breathe.

Michael took a few steps back as he looked at Sam.

"Show me to my room."


	35. Chapter 35

Judy was completely in shambles. She didn't know what to do being in her room for most of the night since they arrived. Sitting on her bed she sighed deeply not knowing what to actually do.

She was lost.

Rubbing her head she fell back onto her bed hitting something that had been under her blankets. Blinking she pulled her covers back and seen the small photo album that she had been looking through the night she left to go back to Indiana.

She had forgotten it was there.

Grabbing the album she opened the book and started flipping through. Family photos were stashed away in the little orange book. Looking through them she came to her and Nikki when they were small.

  
She snorted. They had changed a lot since then. Flipping through more there was a picture of her grandfather and her, her grandfather and Nikki, and then her dad and mom. Flipping onto the next page she stopped seeing their most recent picture together.

The day they got their protection wards.

 That was only half a year ago maybe. So much had changed since then and it pulled tears to her eyes. They had grown and times changed. They weren't the innocent little girls that they use to be back before they knew what went bump in the night.

A sob slipped from her lips as she shut the album and tossed it off her bed. She covered her eyes and rubbed them clean of the tears. Sighing and rubbing the tears away she tossed her legs over the side of her bed.

Grabbing her phone she dailed Crowley's number.

It rang several times before he picked up.

"Fancy hearing from you Chipmunk. How goes the hunt for your better halfs soul?"

His tone was dull, but cheery. She cringed wanting to bash his stupid face in.

"My dad and her parents are involved now."

"Oh the whole family back together again? What a reunion."

"My dad is gonna kill you, Crowley."

There was a chuckle on the other end.

"He can try, but he'll regret it if he does."

Judy narrowed her eyes.

"The fuck does that mean, Crowley?"

"It means, Chipmunk, that if that behemoth of a man comes anywhere near me or what's mine, he'll be dealt with accordingly. No doubt he would use his own family as bait?"

He would. She knew her dad better than anyone. If it was to kill the King of Hell, her father would use Nikki as bait to try and catch Crowley.

"You stay away from him."

"Oh I plan on it. I plan on staying here in Hell along side my -- well, you know who."

That little happy ring in Crowley's tone was going to make her smash her head into a wall if he kept it up.

"Just... lay low until you figure something out with her soul."

"My help is already on it. They're tracking her soul and where it could have went. It'll take some time, but trust me, we'll find it."

Crowley said his smirk showing in his tone.

"Ta-ta Chipmunk. I'll send Nikki your love."

And the line went dead. Judy pulled her phone away from her ear and looked down at the screen. She scoffed tossing her body down onto the bed.

Time was running out.

 

  
The next morning Judy found Dean in the kitchen. He was holding his arm in the early morning. Arching a brow Judy approached him slowly.

"Dean?"

The older man jumped a bit releasing his arm. She looked at him and he at her.

"Hey kid."

"You okay?"

She asked. Dean took a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He said. Judy bit her inner cheek before walking over to the counter beside him. Coffee was brewing, which was good because she had little to no sleep.

"I meant the mark, Dean."

She offered knowing that the man had been different since he had been changed human again, but still had the mark of Cain. He nodded slowly his eyes turned to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, well, I'm managing. 12 step program and all that."

He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Any word from Crowley?"

He asked changing the subject quickly. Judy shook her head. Crossing her arms she leaned back against the counter listening to the coffee brewing behind her.

"No. Where's Cas?"

"He left a few days ago. Went looking for Cain."

Just frowned. He must have left right after their little rendezvous in the library.

"Hey? You okay? You look awful."

Judy rubbed her cheek quickly and sighed.

"I didn't get much sleep. I'm worried. And my dad isn't helping."

"Yeah, well, he's worried about you both even if he does have a funny way of showing it."

Dean shrugged his gaze turning to her. She glanced up at him, seeing that he seemed just as exhausted as her.

"You think we can save her?"

"I know you doubt everything right now, kid. But if Crowley cares as much as he says he does, he'll get her soul back one way or another."

Dean scoffed making a face bringing up Crowley having feeling for Nikki. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

Judy asked. Dean's face changed it turned into a regretful look. He looked down at Judy with his lower lip pulled between his teeth.

"Why Crowley?"

He asked. Judy arched her brow.

"I mean -- there are plenty of other guys. Better guys. Guys who aren't -- "

"Demonic? Powerful? Ruler of Hell?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't think that's why she likes him, Dean."

Judy explained finding it odd that her early morning conversation with Dean Winchester is about the type of men her cousin is attracted to.

"She's weird. She's not attracted to looks or what someone can give her. She likes people for how they are, how they act -- think she said she was Pansexual."

"I'm sorry, Pansexual? What's that mean?"

Dean questioned confused shaking his head. Judy held out hee hands.

"She's attracted to a Personality before anything else. Looks and what they can provide for her are just smaller wins."

Dean stood there silent for a moment.

"So.... They way she gets treated by someone or how they act is what makes her hop in bed with them?"

Judy shrugged but nodded. Dean shook his head with a scoff causing Judy to snort.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dean?"

She pushed causing Dean to shake his head. Judy narrowed her eyes a little before it dawned on her.

"You like her?"

Dean scoffed and looked at her with an astonshied expression.

"What?"

Judy's mouth dropped wide open as she pushed herself off the counter.

"You like her!?"

Her acquisitions seemed correct. Pointing an accusing finger toward Dean as he hurried away from her trying to escape.

"Thays why you were mad when you found out she was sleeping with Crowley! It wasn't because of Crowley! It was because of her!"

"Hey I don't -- "

"Admit it Dean!"

Judy yelled having the man shake his head. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Even if -- and that's a big if -- even if I did like her, she's under Crowley's spell!"

"Spell?"

Judy questioned. Dean glared at her.

"Their contract thing! Sam told me all about it. How he's in her head now, hearing her every thought, talking to her! He did the same with Kevin, it's a spell and if he did that then -- "

"Then he could have her under another spell?"

The sound of boots hammering before them stopped the both of them from speaking. Michael stood there looking between the both of them.

"What about a spell?"

 

"We think Crowley might -- "

"Know how to get her soul back with a spell."

Judy said cutting Dean off. Michael narrowed his eyes looking between his daughter and Dean.

"With Rowena."

Dean added going along with Judy's story. Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

"Laura said that Rowena isn't reliable. That her magic is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, Crowley seems to care enough about Nikki, I don't think he'd let her get hurt."

Dean cleared his throat as he finished. Michael just looked at the both of them.

"We're having a family meeting."

Her father informed them. Judy, in all her tiredness, crossed the kitchen and back into the library.

Everyone was awake now.

"I have had word from my coven. It seems they've sent some help to find her."

Laura said sitting from her chair. Dean had followed the both of them out of the kitchen.

"Coven? You're a witch?"

Dean hadn't ever actually met anyone other than Michael and his father. And meeting Michael's father was almost just as intimidating, if not more, than Michael himself.

"Rowena is an ex-witch of our order. She's highly dangerous and apparently had been captured by this Crowley."

Dean glanced at Judy.

"Yeah, he has. He's going to use her to try and help get Nikki's soul back."

"Her methods of spells are unstable and dangerous. She cannot be trusted."

Dean opened his mouth a little. He had seen just what Rowena's spells could do first hand, so he couldn't really argue there.

"What it sounds like to me -- "

Tim said finally speaking up.

"Is that Crowley has a thing for my daughter and he's willing to help her however possible. I think we should trust him and let him do his thing."

"Timothy!"

Laura snapped. Tim just shrugged his shoulders.

"What good are we doing by sitting here and talking? The Winchesters are on this case and this King of Hell is even working to help her? We're two hunters and a witch. I say we go home and wait for news."

Everyone in the room just looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

Dean questioned looking at the man. Tim shrugged his shoulders.

"If she remains soulless for too long then she'll start hurting people!"

He snapped causing Tim to just look at Dean.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill her."

The whole room fell silent. They just looked at Tim. Laura shook her head and folded her hands over her face sighing deeply.

"You'd kill your own kid?"

Dean swallowed anxiously. Tim just gave him a blank stare.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone anymore and she'd be at peace."

Tim's answer caused Dean to shake his head and turn away.

"That's not gonna happen because that's not an option! I won't let you hurt her! She's better than that!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? She's in Hell, but we have no leads on her soul."

Michael questioned. Just that moment Sam walked in through the front doors. Everyone turned and looked at him in his runners outfit. He was out of breath and came to a stop in the library. He looked at everyone.

"Hey? What's going on?"

Sam questioned feeling the intense state of the room upon his enterence.

Catching Sam up to speed as Dean angrily informed his younger brother of the great plan her father had Dam couldn't help but give the man a certain look. It was almost as if he couldn't believe that he was willing to kill his own daughter.

Sam could tell Dean was beyond pissed at the suggestion. Then Sam just had to open his mouth.

"If she ends up hurting people Dean, we might not have a choice."

Dean stopped and turned on his brother. He puffed out his chest in anger and grabbed hold of his arm. Both Sam and Judy noticed, the two knowing why he was doing so.

"No, Sammy, we always have a choice. And killing her isn't one of em."

Dean said before he backed away and stormed out of the library. Judy watched him leaving only to find that she was rushing after him.

"Dean! Dean wait!"

She called out weaving through the halls chasing after him. Finally Dean stopped in the hall and took a deep breath. Judy just barely behind him.

"We'll get her soul back. We just gotta work together and make sure we do it fast."

"Have you heard anything from Crowley lately?"

"Not yet... But I know he's working on it."

She said rubbing her own forearm. Knowing now for certain what she knew about Dean and Nikki, she understood better why Dean was always so hard on the girl.

Why he always acted so demanding and so many times heard Nikki say 'You're not my dad, Dean Winchester.' It wasn't him trying to be controlling, it was him trying to protect her because he cared about her, but was an idiot about going around it.

"I'll message Crowley see if he's found anything. But in the mean time, we need to focuse on that mark of your. I noticed you grabbing it when you got mad earlier -- "

"I'm fine."

"No Dean. No you're not. You said Cas was out hunting Cain. Maybe it's time we hit the books and see if we can find anything about it?"

Dean slowly turned to Judy. He inhaled deeply. He looked hurt in his eyes, but she knew that he knew she was right. They needed to get Dean better before they could even hope to save Nikki.

And time was running out.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Nikki hummed to herself as she sat beside Crowley. The demon king was holding a meeting in the throne room with his advisors -- and his mother all present.

Crowley turned his gaze toward the girl who sat beside him. A smirk tugged to his lips.

"That's a charming little tune."

She stopped almost instantly and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't even notice I was doing it till you said something. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. Nothing to be sorry about."

He said as his hand came out and grabbed a strand of her hair and placing it securely behind her ear. She smiled at him having him return the same.

A throat cleared causing Crowley to look down with annoyance at his mother.

"What?"

He asked as his hand fell from her face back onto the arm of his chair. Rowena leaned forward a tad bit while all the demons watched her carefully.

"Oh nothing."

She said before leaning back. Nikki arched a brow looking at the witch, who was apparently Crowley's mother, making a spectral of herself.

"But -- if it were something I'd say tha such displays o' affection would show a sign of a wee bit of weakness."

There was a dead silence in the room before she leaned back forward again and peered over at Crowley.

"But tha's jus me, darlin'."

She ended it with a broad smile. Crowley and Nikki were both left frowning at her answer. Turning her head slowly Nikki looked at Crowley.

"Perhaps I should fuck you on the throne?"

Crowley turned his head slowly and looked at her as if she were mad. As did the rest of the room.

"After all if a display of affection can be shown as a weakness, then maybe raw and violent sex would speak differently to some?"

Crowley went to open his mouth, but for the first time with her, he found that all words seemed to escape him so he closed his mouth.

He turned and looked back at his mother and seen that the woman slowly slid back into her chair silent along with the other demons that refused to make eye contact with him.

Narrowing his eyes he looked back at the woman beside him. He quickly caught onto her game. She wasn't saying that they should, but simply that --

'It's just a show of dominance. Your mom needs to learn her place.'

Crowley's lips twitched upward enjoying the notion in which Nikki had offered up.

"Perhaps later, kitten. But as of now we have to figure out what's happened to that sparkling little soul of yours."

Rolling her eyes she shrugged.

"Rain check then?"

She agreed as she sat there beside Crowley as demon after demon came into the room with a report on what they figured out when it came to her soul.

* * *

"Disappearances?"

Judy questioned looking at the computer screen. Laura frowned over hearing Judy and Sam.

"Shouldn't you be focused on getting my daughter's soul back?"

"Well, we're waiting on Crowley -- "

Sam tried to explain only to have the older woman scoff.

"Waiting on a demon for help. I don't care if he has feelings for her or not it's been days!"

"Time runs differently there. Their days are only minutes here. So -- "

"So he should have found it by now! He's had far more time than we have! If he was going to be able to find it he would have -- "

"I don't like it anymore than you do but we have to have some faith in him. Whenever it's came to her, he's done things that I never would have imagined he would have done."

Sam explained.

"If we can't work on her then we're going to help Dean."

"Help Dean?"

Laura questioned looking between the two. She had been in the library reading up on some spells and magic that she didn't have access to at home or anywhere she could buy them.

Sam and Judy looked at her slowly after looking at each other.

"Didn't you tell her about..."

Sam questioned but faded off from his question. Judy shook her head she had neglected to leave the whole part about the Mark of Cain out of it not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"Tell me about what, Judy?"

Laura snapped obviously already irritated.

"Dean's been going through some stuff... that's all. We're having to look for someone that can help."

Laura frowned but seemed to leave it alone. If it didn't concern her daughter then she wasn't willing to open that can of worms.

"I guess we'll be here working on looking into it then."

Laura said with a shake of her head. Judy and Sam both relaxed a little over the fact that Laura didn't try and push any answers from them.

"Anyway -- dissappearences?"

Days passed and Sam, Dean, and Judy went working cases as usual. It was until it came to the point when they had found Cain on a surveillance camera out of jail on the computer system having caught him in the hallway right before a prisoner disappeared.

Judy of course didn't play the role of the FBI. She and Nikki never did call into that line when it came to work. She instead decided to wait at the motel room.

She had been waiting there thinking about everything that occurred. Her father had given her a talk before she had left to go with the Winchesters nearly forbidding her from going, but with some quick thinking from Sam, he allowed it.

Now her mind was on her family that had been left behind at the bunker. With all the crazy shit that had been going on things were getting weird -- and that was saying something.

Now she had to wait to figure out from the boys what the next move was and when they were going to go after Cain.

Apparently a lot had happened since she had left Kansas and went back to Indiana. But she had been filled in once she had gotten back. Now with Cain thrown into the mix it was just weird.

Never the less, Judy was doing her best to try and hang in there for the team.

And for her sister.


	37. Chapter 37

Cas had called Dean on the way back home and Judy was screaming internally. Dean had told him to meet back at base and she knew that wasn't good at all especially if her father was still going to be there.

Why you might ask?

Because her father had a grudge against angels. When Judy and her older brother was younger something happened to their mother. Their mother died and her father's prayers were never answered.

And now that they had arrived back to the bunker to find that Cas had gotten there first all Hell had broken loose.

"Michael! No!"

Laura's voice sounded through the bunker like a banshee. Sam and Dean were quick to the charge as they hurried into the library only to see Michael go flying across the room hitting a bookcase in the process.

Sam, Dean, and Judy all looked quickly around seeing that Tim had a bloody nose and Cas had his hand extended.

"What the hell just happened!"

Dean shouted wanting to know exactly what just went down. Judy was quick to look at her dad and then Cas.

"He's an angel of the Lord!"

Tim shouted pointing at Cas, who seemed confused and startled at the same time.

"I will not let him be harmed!"

"Michael went crazy and tried to kill him. Why didn't you tell us you were friends with an angel?"

Laura said looking at her brothers knocked out body. Sam and Dean walked over to Tim and Cas looking them both over. Judy's heart dropped into her ass when she seen Cas look her way. Instantly the thought of their shared kiss on the table flashed before her eyes and she wanted to do nothing but shrink away.

"We didn't think everyone would try to kill each other over it -- "

"My brother hates angels and he has a very good reason for it."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he does but Cas is our friend and I'll be damned if anyone hurts him."

Dean spat after he made sure Cas was okay. The boys ended up locking Michael in a room that he had been bunking in while they all spoke about what had to happen next.

"I found Cain. He's going after relations to Tommy. He's apparently his relation to Cain."

"And this is the Cain Judy told us about? Cain and Able?"

Laura questioned. Cas nodded.

"The same yes."

"Did he have any other family?"

Judy questioned wanting to know what Cain was going after next. Sam was on the computer attempting to look up the information and sure enough, Tommy had a son in Ohio.

"That's where he'll be next. He have to stop him."

"But... He's just a kid?"

Sam asked looking at Cas. The angel shook his head.

"It makes no difference to Cain. He's trying to kill his entire bloodline. To stop murder for good."

Cas explained.

* * *

"You uppity bitch! How dare you!"

Nikki yell came through the halls. Crowley paused for a moment looking up from his walk as she rounded the corner. Nikki was furious and it wasn't hard to see. As she walked she slowed down seeing Crowley there.

"And what pray tell has my mother done now?"

Of course it was his mother. She was the only woman who had been capable of irking her in such a way. Walking up to Crowley, Nikki huffed and lowered her head.

"Your mother is being a manipulative bitch! She's been using you to try and have you get even with her Covenant!"

Crowley stood there for a moment before he wrinkled his nose.

"That does indeed sound like mother. Figured she would have waited a few hours before trying to butter you up to have me do something."

"I don't control you. Why the hell would she butter me up?"

She scoffed. Crowley gave a small smirk before it fell from his lips.

"Go rest. I'll see what mother wants."

He said taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear before walking away.

Nikki was in her room when Crowley entered. She looked to him.

"Get it straightened out?"

"No. We have to go."

Arching a brow Nikki folded her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?"

Her tone light and curious. Crowley sighed and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You're on Cain's kill list. You're his descendant. "

"I'm what -- but..."

She just looked at Crowley before rolling her eyes.

"Fuck me. Always me."

"We have to take the blade to the Winchesters. Dean is going to text me his location and we're to meet him there."

"You sure giving him the blade is such a good idea? I mean, for your safety?"

Crowley just smiled a little before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"No need to worry about me, darling. If anything happens, I can count on your soulless being to stab him."

She grinned a little leaning into kiss his lips.

"Of course."

* * *

Judy, Sam, Dean and Cas all headed to Ohio first chance the got. Tim agreed to unlock the door for Michael once they were hours out so even if the man did decide to come after Castiel, they would know beforehand.

As the four of them waited Judy kept eyeing Cas out of the corner of her eye. She felt her cheeks warm as she tried to not think about their shared kiss in the bunker.

"What a jolly good time we're in for boys and girls."

Nikki greeted seeing the four of them standing there as her and Crowley appeared from the shadows. Judy shifted on her feet and went to approach Nikki, only to be grabbed by Sam. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Nikki."

Dean said softly as she smiled his way. Crowley coming up right next to her.

"Hello boys, girl."

"Crowley."

Dean said frowning deeply. Nikki glanced between the two of them for a moment before her smile turned into a look of amusement.

"Do you have it?"

Dean questioned looking directly at Crowley. The demon king nodded.

"How do I know you won't kill me the moment you get it? Last I checked it would be smarter to have Cain captured rather than just handing it over. I think we can all agree on that."

"He's right."

Nikki said looking over at Cas and Judy. Her cousin seemingly angry or upset by the look on her face. She would certainly have to speak to her later.

"Alright. Fine. We get Cain first. You're not in disagreement about using a child a bait?"

Dean rattled off. Crowley snorted.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about the little Bastard."

Dean nodded his head. Their plan going to get into motion.

"Instead of risking a child -- "

Nikki said speaking up. Everyone looking at her.

"Maybe we use that Illusion spell from dear ol' mummy?"

She questioned looking at Crowley. The demon arched a brow looking at his smart little Queen.

"Perhaps... if we must?"

"We must. After all what type of stain would that put on the jolly group of saviors if the kid got hurt?"

She said looking at Judy knowing that she and Sam were probably against using a kid as bait.

Crowley sighed but agreed. Nikki might have been a soulless bitch right now, but she never would pass up a little fun at poking the Winchesters.

The moment Cain had entered the playing field it was a trap from the start for him. Everything was set in motion. Dean had been given the blade and the Ilussion spell in place and had worked swimmingly.

Now that Crowley had handed over Dean the balde the five of them waited down stairs while Dean went up to the loft to take on the father of murder himself. They waited for a long while Nikki growing board rather quickly as she turned to Judy.

"How've you been?"

Judy, along with everyone else, turned to look at Nikki as she just asked one of the most carefree questions she could right now while Dean was upstairs with the blade trying to kill Cain.

"Dad is at the bunker and so is your parents."

"Mom and dad both? Why?"

"To try and figure out what happened to your soul."

"Ah. That's boring."

Judy shifted on her feet.

"Boring? You think it's boring to have people worrying over you! You think it's boring to have your family worried and trying to figure out a way to help get your soul back!?"

"I'm perfectly content where I am and have no complaints."

She shrugged. Crowley snickered to himself and Cas and Sam both glared at the demon king.

"I swear to God I'll stab you, Crowley."

Judy hissed causing the man to look at her. He was ready to open his mouth when Dean came walking back down the steps. All five of them stopped their current conversation and watched as Dean approached Crowley.

His face seemed cut from glass for some type of incident that had happened upstairs, but he was alive. The blade was held tightly in his hand as he looked at Crowley while Crowley held out his hand for the blade knowing that came had been defeated since Dean had returned alive and with the blade.

Dean slowly held out his hand toward Crowley, but at the last second changed it and handed it to Castiel instead. Crowley's eyes shifted up toward Dean as anger and hurt shone in them.

"You lied to me."

He said Dean seemed drained and almost on the verge of tears as his Adams Apple bobed up and down.

"She was never a target either. Her name wasn't on Cain's list."

"You -- you lied to him, again!"

Nikki snapped looking at Dean. Her eyes shifted back and forth over his broken looking face.

"Fuck you, Dean."

She growled before Crowley and her vanished.

 

 


End file.
